¿Mejores amigos o algo más?
by Lilia.Takarai
Summary: Después de 3 años Tai vuelve a Odaiba y se encuentra a Sora, su mejor amiga, o quizá algo más, pero ya no es lo mismo, no será como antes, como cuando pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos; ahora, ella es novia de Matt.
1. Un día agridulce

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo.

"**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?"**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Un día agridulce**

18:28 hrs. Esa hora marcaba el reloj en una cafetería de Odaiba, mientras una impaciente chica no dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada.

_-No puede ser, lo hizo nuevamente, bueno, creo q ya se está haciendo costumbre, se supone que llegaría a las 6:00 pm_ – pensaba Sora algo molesta – _y el pretexto, … claro, el mismo de siempre… su banda_ – soltó un suspiro, ya resignada.

-Señorita, la cuenta por favor – llamó a la mesera, solo había tomado un frapuccino – _la última vez, lo espere 1 hr, ahora está loco si piensa que lo esperaré tanto tiempo _– pensó mientras salía del café.

Sora Takenouchi, la chica digielegida, ahora con 18 años de edad y novia de la famosa estrella de rock de Japón, Matt Ishida, (de la misma edad), llevaban 1 año y medio de novios. Desde hace más o menos 3 años, Matt le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero Sora le dijo que no podía corresponderle, ya que solamente podía ser su amiga y no algo más como él quería. A ella le parecía muy atractivo y quizá se podría decir que le gustaba un poco, además lo quería mucho, pero ese sentimiento, solo era amistad. Tanto había intentado él en que Sora le correspondiera y hasta hace 1 año y medio, ella decidió darle una oportunidad, sabía que podía llegar a quererlo aún más, pero no amarlo, no, eso no, su amor, ese era para otro chico.

_-Ni siquiera se ha dado tiempo para llamarme y avisar su retraso, debo hablar seriamente con él, las cosas no pueden seguir así_ – pensaba Sora, mientras caminaba por el parque, hasta que se detuvo y se sentó en una banca cercana a un hermoso lago – _Comprendo que tiene sus ensayos, pero esos tienen su hora y no creo que tengan que exceder tanto el tiempo._ – en ese momento sonó su celular y contestó sin fijarse en el número.

_-De seguro es él _– pensó - ¡¿Ahora qué pasó?!

_-Uyy, creo que estamos molestos_ – contestó una voz algo divertida y conocida para ella.

-Tai, ¿en verdad eres tú? – contestó ya más alegre Sora.

_-Pues claro, quien más, ¿Cómo has estado?_

-Bien, oye disculpa, pensé que eras…

_-¿Quién?_

-No, nada, no importa, y ¿tú qué tal?

_-Pues bien, no me quejo, ya sabes, apurado como siempre con los estudios para sacar buenas notas._

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿porqué no me habías llamado antes?

_-Oh Sora, en verdad lo siento, aparte de los estudios he estado ayudando a mi padre con su trabajo y eso me tiene más ocupado, aunque sé que me sirve como experiencia para mi carrera._

-Bueno, por eso, estás perdonado – ambos rieron – y dime, ¿como conseguiste mi número?

_-Hablé a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que no estabas, así que me dio tu número para llamarte._

-Y tan urgente era, porque así hubieras dejado tu número y cuando llegara a la casa te marcaba.

_-¿Acaso no es urgente querer hablar con mi mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo?_

-Bueno, pues ya que lo pones de ese modo, me parece bien.

_-Y dime, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿dónde estás?_

-Pues nada en especial, estoy junto al río, en el parque al que solíamos venir, ¿recuerdas?

_-Claro, como no acordarme, y con una vista así de hermosa, supongo que sumida en tus pensamientos ¿no?_

-Jeje… pues algo así.

_-Oye Sora, discúlpame, pero acabo de ver a una linda chica por ahí y pues… ya sabes, bueno, luego hablamos ¿ok? Bye _– y cortó rápidamente la llamada dejando a Sora, muy desconcertada y molesta…

-¡Como se atreve! Y me lo dice así el muy descarado – Decía Sora algo dolida – después de casi 2 años sin hablar con migo, ve a una chica y corre tras ella, ¡es un verdadero idiota! – Exclamó muy sentida por el comportamiento de su amigo – _Claro, es un chico, así son todos cuando ven a una chica bonita y caen embobados y pues Tai no sería la excepción… cuanto ha cambiado. _

Hace 3 años, cuando terminaron la secundaria, la familia Yagami se había mudado a Londres, debido al trabajo del Sr. Yagami, Tai comenzó la preparatoria y Kari, la secundaria en esa ciudad; ahora, ambos ya la habían terminado para así, Tai entrar a la universidad y por ende, su hermana a la prepa.

Al principio, Tai se comunicaba con Sora, casi a diario por internet y asimismo Kari con T.K., pero después de un tiempo y con los deberes de cada uno, dejaron de hacerlo.

_-Valla, parece que ahora se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme enojar, está claro, hoy no es mi día _- pensaba Sora con su vista fija al lago y sin darse cuenta, no notó que alguien llegó a su lado para luego inclinarse un poco y susurrar en su oído…

-¿Pero qué hace una chica tan linda solita en este lugar? – preguntó una voz conocida un tanto galante.

_-Esa voz… no puede ser_ – pensó Sora al tiempo en que voltea y ve a un chico alto, castaño, de ojos hermosos color café, una sonrisa encantadora, cabello alborotado, pero muy muy atractivo – ¡Tai! – dijo, al tiempo en que se paró y llevó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico.

-Sora, te extrañé demasiado – Contestó él abrazándola fuertemente al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**N.A.**

Holaaa, bueno, pues este es mi primer fic, la vdd no soy de muchas palabras q digamos asi que solo espero q les guste y lo disfruten n____n .

Siento si tuve errores, gomen!! Pero pues como les digo es la 1ra vez que escribo aquí y hago lo mejor que puedo, les agradecería mucho si me dejan sus reviews porfaa! Asi me cuentan que les pareció.

Oks pues nos leemos en el prox capitulo!! Subiré lo más pronto posible!

Matta ne!!!


	2. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo.

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Sorpresas**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Valla, parece que ahora se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme enojar, está claro, hoy no es mi día _- pensaba Sora con su vista fija al lago y sin darse cuenta, no notó que alguien llegó a su lado para luego inclinarse un poco y susurrar en su oído…

-¿Pero qué hace una chica tan linda solita en este lugar? – preguntó una voz conocida un tanto galante.

_-Esa voz… no puede ser_ – pensó Sora al tiempo en que voltea y ve a un chico alto, castaño, de ojos hermosos color café, una sonrisa encantadora, cabello alborotado, pero muy muy atractivo – ¡Tai! – dijo, al tiempo en que se paró y llevó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico.

-Sora, te extrañé demasiado – Contestó él abrazándola fuertemente al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

________________________________

-Yo también; ¡qué alegría verte de nuevo! – dijo soltándose del cuello de Tai y dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte – y dejó de abrazarla para dejar sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento así mirándose a los ojos, y perdiéndose cada unos en los otros, sin decir nada y sonriendo tan alegremente, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo y no existiera nada a su alrededor, solo ellos dos. Después de eso, Tai soltó una pequeña risita (muy encantadora a decir verdad).

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sora

-Es que… - se contuvo – nada, es solo que estás mucho más linda de lo que recordaba.

Un leve sonrojo apareció sobre las mejillas de ella y bajó sus brazos apartándose un poco de Tai.

-Ah… gracias – dijo mientras se volteaba para quedar frente al lago – y pues… bueno… tú no te quedas atrás, de seguro dejaste muchos corazones rotos en Londres… tienes pinta de conquistador…

-Jajaja – fue junto a Sora y también se quedó contemplando el lago - ¿eso debería ser un cumplido?

-Pues tú dirás… entonces es cierto ¿no?

-No exactamente, quizás, las chicas de allá son muy aventadas y fastidiosas y pues si… conocí una que otra… pero nada importante.

-Claaaaarooo – dijo sarcásticamente

-En verdad… oye, y ¿qué me dices tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Sobre qué?... – haciéndose la que no sabe

-Pues seguro que tienes a muchos chicos tras de ti

-Oh, no… para nada, no creo, o al menos no sé de alguno

-Estoy seguro que si los tienes, no te das cuenta, o no quieres darte cuenta

-No se la verdad – dijo con una expresión seria que Tai notó

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada – le dijo sonriendo – pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue? ¿te quedarás aquí o tienes que volver?

-Me fue bien, aunque la verdad, allá la escuela es muy estricta y pues si, nos quedaremos a vivir aquí – Sora sonrió – pero mi papá se quedó en Londres por su trabajo y vendrá en las vacaciones o cuando pueda.

Y así siguieron platicando un buen tiempo, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el celular de Sora…

-Disculpa – mientras sacaba el cel de su bolsa

-Descuida

Cuando sacó el celular y vió el nombre que apareció en la pantalla hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué pasó? – Algo molesta

_-Hola amor, en verdad siento mucho no haberte hablado antes, es que ya sabes, de pronto me avisaron que tenía ensayo con la banda y…_ - lo interrumpió Sora

-Si, eso imaginaba, pero no es la primera vez que salen ensayos de improviso y mínimo me hubieras mandado un mensaje avisándome ¿no crees?

_-Amor, sé que no tengo justificación pero…_

-No, no la tienes

Mientras Tai solo escuchaba la conversación algo intrigado y extrañado por lo que decía su amiga.

_-Te prometo que arreglaré eso, oye, ¿aún estas en el café?_

-¿Estás loco? Como crees que seguiría ahí, ya pasaron casi 2 hrs por si no lo habías notado

_-Lo sé, discúlpame, ¿en dónde estás?_

-En el parque que está cerca de ahí

_-Y ¿qué haces? ¿estás sola? En un momento voy para allá_

-No, estaba platicando

_-¿Con quién? ¿Quién está contigo?_

-Pues… ya lo sabrás cuando lo veas – miró a Tai y le sonrió (y éste igual) – es una sorpresa

_-Ok linda, espérame, enseguida estoy contigo_

-Bueno, nos vemos – cortó la llamada

_-Te am…_ - no alcanzó a decirlo – _me cortó??_

Tai notó lo molesta que se encontraba su amiga y se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba seguro de eso…

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, descuida, un pequeño problema

-Era Matt… cierto?

-Si, era él

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Tai se atrevió a preguntar…

-Tú… y… él – ella lo escuchaba – son… - _no puede ser, idiota, ella ya está con él, es eso_ – son novios, ¿verdad?

Otros instantes de silencio…

Sora no sabía que hacer, Tai ya lo sabía y pues ella debía aclararlo, además siempre se contaban todo, él tenía que saberlo y ella era la que le tenía que decir pero no sabía como lo hiba a tomar su amigo.

-… si – fue lo único que pudo decir, con la mirada hacia abajo

-Claro… ¿y porqué no me lo contaste antes? – dijo algo muy dolido por dentro y tratando de que la chica no lo notara

-Es que… no se… se me pasó – fue lo único que se ocurrió…

-¿Se te pasó?... creo que esas cosas no se pasan o se olvidan fácilmente Sora

-Bueno… no sé, esperaba el momento indicado, no te lo iba a decir solo así… disculpa

-No, no tienes que disculparte… - otro silencio - … yo… me alegro por ustedes – tratando de escucharse sincero

-¿Qué? – algo muy sorprendida

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que si estás feliz, pues también yo estoy feliz por ti, eres muy especial y me alegra que estés con él, ya que lo conozco bien y es un buen chico, además de que también es mi amigo – _amigo… ¿amigo?... ¿después de esto?... claaaaro…_

Sora no sabía que decir, solo lo miraba muy sorprendida, lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Tai la dejó desconcertada y no sabía porque, o quizá sí. Sabía que era muy especial para él (y el sentimiento era mutuo), pero le dolió cuando le dijo que era su mejor amiga y que estaba feliz porque estaba junto a Matt. Pero ¿porqué le dolió eso? Acaso… no, ella sabía bien que Tai era su mejor amigo y sólo eso, ahora ella tenía una relación con Matt.

-Gracias Tai – le dijo no muy convencida.

Otro silencio… ¿otro?... raro en ellos, pero en esa situación…

-¡Bueno!... – dijo el chico fingiendo más alegría – pues en verdad que se va a llevar una sorpresa – _y que sorpresa, ya quiero ver la cara que va aponer cuando me vea…_

-E-eh… ah… sí, y… tu mamá y Kari, ¿cómo están? – siii, tanto hablaron pero sólo de ellos y hasta ahora le preguntó por ellas xD

-Muy bien, mi mamá se quedó platicando con la tuya y Kari, tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero le llamó a T.K. y quedaron de verse

-Si, era de suponerse – ambos rieron…

Después de eso, iba llegando el rubio, cuando vio una cabellera chocolatosa, algo llamativa junto a su novia.

_-¡¡No puede ser él!!, ¿está aquí?, con MI Sora? – _pensaba sorprendido Matt y con una cara… como si hubiera visto un fantasma, ¿por qué será? – _¿y ahora qué?, cálmate Matt, osea es Tai, tú tienes ventaja, eres su novio, sí, él solo es su amigo y ya…_ - pensó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Tai? – en ese momento se voltearon Tai y Sora para ver a Matt - ¡amigo, qué bueno que volviste! Pensé que seguirías allá – dijo abrazando a Tai, muy al estilo de hombres, ya saben u_uU…

_-Claro qué hipócrita, después de lo que me hizo, obviamente, esperaba que me quedara allá_ – Hola Matt, pues si, tenía que volver, toda mi vida está aquí.

-Si, lo sé, me alegro – y luego se dirige a sora, la abraza – hola amor – acercándose más para besarla

_-Oh no, ¿tendré que ver eso?_ – pensaba Tai al notar las intenciones de su "amigo"

-¿Qué pasa? – Sora le voltea la cara evitando el beso – cariño ¿sigues enojada?

_-¡Já! Punto a mi favor _– pensó el castaño

-Para nada – tono sarcástico

-Ya te contó Sora de lo nuestro ¿verdad?

-Claro, te felicito amigo – resaltando el "amigo"

* * *

**N.A **

**Konichiwaaaaa!!**

**Pues aquí vengo de nuevo con el 2do cap, traté de hacerlo un poco más largo que el otro, en vdd disculpen por el 1ro pero les digo que los demás serán un poco más largos que ese y pues no tardaré mucho en actualizar n___n… y que tal?? Jeje se que me enfoco mucho en Tai y Sora, pero es indispensable al principio, pero ya verán q no solo serán ellos 2, para el prox cap pondré algo de T.K. y Kari ;D y meteré algo de drama mas adelante.**

**Y porq ese resentimiento que tiene Tai hacia Matt?, no crean q solo es porque si, ya lo descubrirán el el sig cap n____n**

**Jejeje**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Arigato gozaimashitaaa!! Me siento muy bien al leerlos porq quiere decir q les agrada mi historia, y eso por asi decirlo me anima a continuarla; sigan dejándolos porfaa n_____n, se aceptan críticas constructivas y lo q deseen ;D**

**Oks… se cuidan y nos leemos luego!**

**Matta neee!!! ^-^**


	3. La Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo.

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 3**

**La Fiesta**

**Capítulo anterior...**

- ¿Tai? – en ese momento se voltearon Tai y Sora para ver a Matt - ¡amigo, qué bueno que volviste! Pensé que seguirías allá – dijo abrazando a Tai, muy al estilo de hombres, ya saben u_uU…

_- Claro qué hipócrita, después de lo que me hizo, obviamente, esperaba que me quedara allá_ – Hola Matt, pues si, tenía que volver, toda mi vida está aquí.

-Si, lo sé, me alegro – y luego se dirige a sora, la abraza – hola amor – acercándose más para besarla

_-Oh no, ¿tendré que ver eso?_ – pensaba Tai al notar las intenciones de su "amigo"

-¿Qué pasa? – Sora le voltea la cara evitando el beso – cariño ¿sigues enojada?

_-¡Já! Punto a mi favor _– pensó el castaño

-Para nada – tono sarcástico

-Ya te contó Sora de lo nuestro ¿verdad?

-Claro, te felicito amigo – resaltando el "amigo"

-Entonces ¿te quedarás?

-Si, ¿no te da gusto?, tu "mejor amigo" está de vuelta para quedarse

-¿No es grandioso Matt? – comentaba alegremente Sora – Tai se quedará a estudiar aquí la universidad, si no fuera porque Mimi sigue en los Estados Unidos, estaríamos todos juntos como antes – esto último con algo de nostalgia

-Si, es cierto, Tai, es agradable tenerte con nosotros – y comenzó algo asi como una batalla de miradas entre los 2 chicos, a lo que Sora no comprendía

Después de un momento suena el celular de Matt…

-¿Hola?...ah, ¿qué pasó?...oh no, ¿a esta hora?... ¿y tiene que ser ya?...ok ok, enseguida estoy allá. – fin de la llamada.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó la novia

-De la disquera, me avisan que tengo que ir

-¿No acabas de venir del ensayo? – preguntó Tai

-Si, he… es que según faltó algo y no sé que más, tendré que volver

-Claro, ¿qué no tienen un horario fijo? Siempre pasa lo mismo Matt

-Lo siento amor, bueno, vamos, te llevo a tu casa antes de volver, nos vemos Tai

-Eh… si

-Espera… - lo detiene Sora

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es mejor que no te retrases, yo… me voy con Tai, no te preocupes

-Si, descuida, además vivimos en el mismo edificio

-No, como crees, no creo que se molesten porque llegue después

-En verdad Matt, no te preocupes, yo la llevo

-Si, vete tranquilo

-… Está bien, pero me avisas en cuanto llegues – no le queda otra opción xD

-Ok

-Bueno, nos vemos, no se vallan muy tarde

-Descuida, hasta luego

Se fue Matt y siguieron platicando, Sora le contó a Tai porqué se molestaba con su novio y las veces que se había retrasado por motivos de los ensayos y los horarios repentinos que le salían, según Matt, porque estaba cerca un concierto que tenían que dar los Teen-Age Wolves y se debían de preparar bien. Después de un rato, suena el cel de Tai…

-¿Diga?...ah, mamá…si, ella está con migo… en el parque… ¿para qué?... ¿ya ahorita?... ok, vamos para allá.

-¿Qué dice?

-Quiere que vallamos a tu casa, al parecer nuestras madres prepararon una cena y quieren que estemos allá

-Bueno, pues vamos.

Así, se fueron a la casa de la pelirroja, y cuando llegaron, Kari y la mamá de Tai abrazaron a Sora y se alegraron tanto de volver a verla, al igual que ella, platicaron un rato, cenaron, fue algo así como una cena de bienvenida y después se quedaron un rato más para seguir platicando. (Por cierto, el Sr. Takenouchi, se encontraba trabajando fuera de Odaiba).

Las mamás de los chicos eran muy amigas, casi como hermanas, ya que se conocían desde pequeñas y siempre pensaron que cuando tuvieran hijos iban a hacer lo posible para que se enamoraran y se casaran, y pensaron que ya habían logrado el primer paso, pero cuando pasó lo que pasó (osea que la familia Yagami se fue) se perdieron las esperanzas, además de que Sora comenzó una relación con Matt.

Los padres de ella, estaban de acuerdo a que anduviera con Matt, sabían que él era un buen chico y que quería y cuidaba mucho a su hija; pero, aparte de eso pues era obvio que preferían a Tai, ya que a él lo conocían desde que nació y pasó toda su infancia junto a Sora y ambos se llevaban de maravillas. Muchas veces pensaron que ellos eran más que amigos, pero su hija les decía que no era cierto. Después de todo, solo buscaban la felicidad de Sora.

-Y ¿cómo te fue con T.K.? – la pelirroja le preguntó a Kari

-Muy bien, me dio gusto volver a verlo – se sonrojó un poco

-Supongo que él también, sabes, casi siempre se la pasaba hablando de ti y decía que ya quería que volvieras

-¡¿En verdad?! – se alegró mucho

-Si, ¿y de qué hablaron?

-Pues…

-Dinos Kari, yo también quiero saber – en ese momento llegó su hermano y se les unió a la plática

-Pues sólo de lo que hicimos cada uno en este tiempo, si… solo eso…

-¿Segura? – no estaba muy convencido, ya saben es súper celoso con los chicos que se le acercan a su hermanita. u_uU

-Ya la oíste Tai, sólo hablaron de eso – su amiga trataba de convencerlo

-Si hermano, si no, de que más

-Sora, te llama Matt por teléfono – le avisó su mamá

-Si, ya voy – y se fue a contestar…

-¿Matt?

_-Hola amor, salí hace rato de la disquera y quería saber cómo estabas_

-Estoy bien, ¿y a ti cómo te fue en el ensayo?

_-Muy bien, vamos mejorando, ya casi estamos listos pero nuestro manager insiste que sigamos ensayando _

-Pues si…

_-Oye, se oyen voces, ¿quién está en tu casa?_

-Si, Tai, K…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tai está contigo? ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para que esté en tu casa? – la interrumpió antes de que ella le dijera lo demás…

-Ay, cálmate ¿si?, también están Kari y su mamá

_-Ah,.. bueno… no te desveles mucho, entonces te hablo mañana_

-Si, claro, nos vemos

_-Te amo, que descanses…_

-Tú también, bye.

Terminaron de hablar, luego regresó a seguir platicando con Tai y Kari, ésta última les dijo que en cuanto los demás chicos se enteraron que ellos habían vuelto, decidieron hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en casa de Izzi y así les conto en que habían quedado y la hora y así. Más tarde y después de tanta plática, tuvieron que despedirse y los Yagami se fueron a su departamento.

Al siguiente día…

Llegó la hora en que habían quedado de ir a la casa de Izzi; como siempre, Matt tenía ensayo con la banda y le dijo a Sora que iba a llegar después a la fiesta, así que le pidió a T.K. que pasara por ella ya que pensó que de seguro Tai iba a "aprovechar la situación", claro que esto último no se lo dijo a su novia, lo que no tenía en cuenta es que su hermano pasó primero por Kari. Cuando T.K. llegó a su casa, le contó que también pasaría por Sora y así, Tai le dijo que los iba a llevar en su auto (sii tenía uno muy bonito y lujoso *----*) y pues terminó pasando que después de todo Sora llegó a la fiesta acompañada de Tai.

Llegaron y comenzó la fiesta todos estaban muy contentos de que los hermanos Yagami estuvieran nuevamente en Odaiba, platicaron mucho, todo lo que habían hecho en su ausencia y los hermanos les contaron cómo había sido su vida en Londres, luego comieron los bocadillos que había preparado la mamá de Izzi. Matt había llegado poco después de que Tai y los demás llegaran y durante el tiempo que pasaban él aprovechada cada oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle disimuladamente al castaño que Sora era su novia, la tenía abrazada y de vez en cuando le robaba un beso y cosas así, a lo que Tai, trataba de no hacerle caso y ponía atención a otra cosa.

Seguían hablando de lo que habían pasado en estos 3 últimos años, lo que los chicos habían hecho y cosas así, Matt se dio cuenta de que Tai no estaba enterado de muchas cosas que contaban sus amigos y cosas importantes, como de que Ken y Yolei llevaban 1 año de novios, a lo que el rubio se le hizo raro si se supone que Sora había platicado tanto con Tai y debió haberlo puesto al tanto de esos sucesos.

-¿Entonces de que se la pasaron hablando todo el tiempo? – les preguntó Matt a su novia y al castaño, muy intrigado

-Pues… - hiba a contestar Sora cuando su cuñado la salvó, por así decirlo xD

-¿Disculpen todos, me permiten hablar un momento? Kari y yo queremos anunciarles algo

Todos pusieron atención, Tai puso una cara que ya se imaginaran porque obviamente intuía que era lo que iban a decir ellos, la pobre de Kari, tenía algo de miedo por la mirada de su hermano, pero cuando sintió que T.K. la tomaba de la mano, se sintió mejor y muy decidida para hablar…

-Si… verán, queremos que estén enterados que T.K. y yo…

-Kari y yo somos novios – terminó diciendo el pequeño rubio (aunque no tan pequeño) su novia se sonrojo mucho ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, la mirada furiosa de Tai y la de Davis para el pobre de T.K.

-Valla hermanito, no pensé que fueras tan rápido – comentó el rubio mayor

-¡¿Pero cómo?!,¿quién te dio permiso de andar de novia ? – terminó de explotar Tai xD

-Pues mamá, ya se lo había comentado

-Si, Tai, mira, yo amo a tu hermana

-¿Cómo que la amas? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace mucho

-Hermano no seas un histérico!!

-Mira Hikari, tú aún estás muy chica para traer novio, y no me importa que mi madre te haya dado permiso…

-Pero hermano…

-Nada, no discutas…

-Ay, vamos Tai, no seas celoso, además T.K. la quiere mucho y es un buen chico – trataba de calmarlo Sora

-No, de seguro tu ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

-Amm, pues… lo que importa es que tienes que aceptarlo Tai

-Lo sabía y no me lo habías dicho, agg… está bien - luego se dirigió a T.K. - pero si te llegas a propasar con mi hermana no respondo Takeru – resignación! Jeje

Y así terminó aceptando que su hermanita anduviera con T.K. (hermano del enemigo) pensaba el chico xD… que dilema! Aunque su hermana y su novio no tuvieran la culpa y trató de comprenderlo.

T.K. y Kari, se habían hecho novios hace poco más de 2 años (por internet) y ahora que ella volvió pues decidieron formalizar su relación y hacerles enterar a sus amigos. Después de todo eso y para variar, le llamaron a Matt de la disquera para avisarle que tenía ensayo con la banda…

- Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme, amor, si quieres te llevo a tu casa de una vez, además ya es algo tarde

- No, aún me quiero quedar un poco más, me regreso con Tai y los chicos, no hay ¿problema verdad?

- Pues…

- Si, hermano, se irá con nosotros, descuida – dijo el cuñado…

- No te preocupes Matt, yo cuido a Sora por ti, descuida amigo – dijo Tai, ya no se contuvo más e hizo que esas palabras las recordara Matt perfectamente…

**FlashBack**

_Estaban en el aeropuerto, el vuelo a Londres estaba por salir y todos sus amigos habían ido a despedirlos…_

_-Es que la amo Matt, no se si aguante tanto tiempo lejos de ella, la amo con toda mi alma y ya no tuve oportunidad de decírselo – Tai hablaba con su "amigo"_

_-Lo sé… pero "no te preocupes Tai, yo cuido a Sora por ti, descuida amigo"_

_Gracias amigo – y se despidieron con un sincero abrazo._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Esas fueron las palabras que se dijeron minutos antes de que la familia Yagami se fuera. Matt le había prometido cuidarla, pero en realidad aprovechó la ausencia de Tai, para conquistar a Sora sin ningún problema, traicionando así su amistad.

Después de unos segundos, el rubio reaccionó, acto seguido tomó desprevenida a su novia para besarla apasionadamente frente a todos…

-Nos vemos después… - y sin decir más… se fue furioso.

* * *

**N.A. **

**Konbawaa!! n_____n**

**Al fin lo termineee xD jeje, lamento si tarde en actualizar… bueno y que tal?? **

**Ya se dieron cuenta que no eran celos en vano? Jeje pues Tai estaba en todo su derecho ante la tremenda traición del que se hacía llamar su amigo xD, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía reclamarle eso, porque después de todo, Sora terminó eligiendo a Matt, aunque eso si, quien sabe como porque esos 2 nada pero nada que ver… jaja yo bien exaltada … xP**

**Aunque déjenme decirles que eso no es todo… hay algo más por descubrirse que más adelante se darán cuenta.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, la vdd me encanta leer sus comentarios, son muy agradables y alentadores n____n, me encantaría que siguieran dejándolos y asi me cuentan que les pareció este capitulo.**

**Bueno, me despido y nos leemos luego!**

**Sayonaraa!! **


	4. Fuegos Artificiales

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo.

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Fuegos Artificiales**

**Capítulo anterior...**

- Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme, amor, si quieres te llevo a tu casa de una vez, además ya es algo tarde

- No, aún me quiero quedar un poco más, me regreso con Tai y los chicos, no hay ¿problema verdad?

- Pues…

- Si, hermano, se irá con nosotros, descuida – dijo el cuñado…

- No te preocupes Matt, yo cuido a Sora por ti, descuida amigo – dijo Tai, ya no se contuvo más e hizo que esas palabras las recordara Matt perfectamente…

**FlashBack**

_Estaban en el aeropuerto, el vuelo a Londres estaba por salir y todos sus amigos habían ido a despedirlos…_

_-Es que la amo Matt, no se si aguante tanto tiempo lejos de ella, la amo con toda mi alma y ya no tuve oportunidad de decírselo – Tai hablaba con su "amigo"_

_-Lo sé… pero "no te preocupes Tai, yo cuido a Sora por ti, descuida amigo"_

_-Gracias amigo – y se despidieron con un sincero abrazo._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Esas fueron las palabras que se dijeron minutos antes de que la familia Yagami se fuera. Matt le había prometido cuidarla, pero en realidad aprovechó la ausencia de Tai, para conquistar a Sora sin ningún problema, traicionando así su amistad.

Después de unos segundos, el rubio reaccionó, acto seguido tomó desprevenida a su novia para besarla apasionadamente frente a todos…

Nos vemos después… - y sin decir más… se fue furioso.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquella fiesta. Después de que Matt se marchó (muy enojado por supuesto) todos se quedaron sorprendidos en intrigados por su comportamiento, no sabían porque la reacción que tomó el chico; claro, a excepción de Tai, él sabía perfectamente lo que lo había puesto así. Durante esa semana muy pocas veces se hablaron estos dos "amigos", cuando lo hacían solo era para lo indispensable; Matt aprovechaba su tiempo libre para estar con Sora, y como eran pocos, no la quería dejar sola por nada (cosa que ya comenzaba a fastidiar a la pelirroja) y en sus ensayos que salían repentinos, Tai tenía la oportunidad de estar con su amiga, sin la presencia de las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba el novio de la chica.

Mientras tanto…

Un chico castaño miraba y contemplaba el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, se veía maravilloso (el cielo, claro…ok, también él xD) la luna resplandecía de una manera tan impresionante para él, junto con las estrellas, iluminaban la ciudad, todo era tan hermoso, esa bella vista lo tenía hipnotizado, ¿y a quien no? , y más si lo podías observar desde el 5to piso de un edificio (ahí estaba el depa de los Yagami); pero, a pesar de eso, en los ojos del chico se percibía una profunda tristeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo que se sentía muy relajado y eso lo ayudaba mucho, necesitaba sacarse todos sus problemas, aunque en realidad, solo era uno y aunque suene muy feo, Matt, su "amigo" era ese problema.

-Hermano…hermano… - se va acercando poco a poco…- hermano…- nada - ...¡¡ TAI!! – terminó gritando la chica

-¡Hikari!, ¡qué te pasa niña! ¿¡Me quieres dejar sordo o que!? – saltó el chico ante el grito de su hermana

-¡¡Pues tú tienes la culpa!! Porque te estaba llamando desde hace rato .

- Ah… ¿en verdad? n_nU disculpa… ¿querías algo?

-… ¿Qué te pasa hermano?, estabas en otro mundo

-No es nada…

-Es… por Sora ¿verdad?

-Hay Kari, que cosas dices, claro que no – lo dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que su hermana no lo notara

-Claro que si, sé que te gusta, bueno, más que eso, y desde hace mucho…

-No tienes que meterte en esas cosas niña

-¿Entonces lo aceptas? Ya lo sabía!

- … u_uU

-Y estás así porque está de novia con Matt ¿cierto?

-Bueno Kari, ya basta ¿ok?

-Bueno, ya… - se sienta junto a él – es que no me gusta verte triste

-No lo estoy

-Pues parece otra cosa…

-Ya, dime para que me llamabas

-Ah, es que mañana es el Hanabi Taikai* y para que no te enojes te aviso que iré con T.K.

-¿¡Una cita con él?!

-¡No es una cita!... bueno y que si lo es… además no sería la primera

-ok pero no quiero que llegues tarde a la casa – jaja como su hermano mayor la cuida mucho, además de que no está el papá pues él se toma muy enserio ese papel xD

-¿Tú iras?

-No, además no tengo con quien… aunque… sería buena idea ir contigo y T.K, así no me preocupo si llegas tarde

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, además… - se quedó pensando un momento y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa

-… ¿qué pasa?

-¡Ya se!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Porqué no vas con Sora, estoy segura que aceptará?

-Como crees, además, de seguro irá con Matt

-No lo creo, ya ves que siempre dice que está ocupado con sus ensayos, y a esa hora es cuando más lo llaman

-No sé, no creo que sea buena idea

-Ay, anda, ella no querrá perderse esos bonitos fuegos artificiales y qué mejor que valla contigo – puso sus ojitos que Tai no pudo negarse

-Está bien pequeña, mañana hablo con ella

-¡Qué bien! – abraza a su hermano

-Pero eso no quita que te ande vigilando ehh

-Hay hermano, que fastidioso eres.

…

Después de terminar su "tranquila" plática, Kari llamó a T.K. para ponerse de acuerdo con lo del siguiente día, éste quedó de pasar por ella y así irse temprano, ya que para el Hanabi Taikai había que irse a tiempo para obtener un buen lugar donde observar los fuegos artificiales porque siempre llegaban muchísimas personas para observar el espectáculo.

Al siguiente día, Tai llamó a Sora por teléfono para invitarla al festival, pero no logró hablar con ella ya que para su mala suerte, ella había salido con su novio. Se había decidido a llamarla a su celular, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa no era una buena idea porque ella estaba con Matt, aunque él no se iba a dar por vencido, ya más tarde iría a su casa.

Por otra parte, Matt y Sora habían ido a dar un paseo con la condición de que el chico tuviera apagado su celular durante ese tiempo, al principio se negaba pero terminó cediendo ante su novia, ya que le reclamaba que casi siempre la dejaba por sus dichosos ensayos. La chica le había preguntado si la llevaría al Hanabi Taikai, pero el rubio le dijo que no podía y que le iba a decir a su hermano que la acompañara, Sora terminó diciéndole que mejor lo olvidara, ya que ella quería que T.K. se divirtiera solo con Kari.

Eran las 4:00 pm y el castaño llamó a la puerta de su amiga…

-Hola Tai, que bueno, que vienes, pasa – lo saludó la mamá de Sora

-Hola señora, gracias, vengo a ver a Sora, ¿se encuentra en casa?

-Sí, ya le hablo, espera – y fue a buscar a su hija

-Gracias – la esperó hasta que salió la pelirroja a verlo, la mamá los dejo para seguir con sus arreglos florales…

-Hola Tai – saludo la chica

-Hola, vengo a pedirte algo y espero un sí como respuesta – jeje, fue algo directo el chico xD

-¿A si?... y si me niego ¿qué? – comenzó a torturar al chico

-Espero que no lo hagas – le siguió el juego

-Jaja, ok ya… dime

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al Hanabi Taikai?

-¿En serio quieres que valla contigo? – le contesta con otra pregunta u_u

-Por algo te lo pregunto, pero si no quieres pues…

-¡Claro que quiero! – le contestó muy alegre, ya que eso era lo que ella quería, ir a ese festival, pero su novio no podía llevarla y que mejor que fuera con Tai

-Entonces comienza a alistarte porque hay que estar temprano para alcanzar un buen lugar

-Ok, solo déjame avisarle a Matt que voy a salir – el castaño puso cara de fastidio pero su amiga no lo notó porque buscaba su celular

-Y si no te deja, ya ves que últimamente te "cuida" de más y peor aún si vas conmigo

-No tiene porque, además que tiene de malo que quiera salir con mi mejor amigo – dijo esto abrazando al chico, éste se sonrojó un poco pero Sora no lo notó

-Es que tú no te das cuenta, pero cuando estoy junto a ti, me mira como si quisiera matarme, aparte de que quiere que salgas con él cuando se le antoja y no cuando tú quieres, ya ves ahora

-Bueno, me doy cuenta que eres muy fijado en esos aspectos

-Lo ves, además ya casi ni sales con migo

-Si lo sé, ¿estás celoso? – se lo dijo bromeando

-Como sea, ya háblale – volteaba a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Es divertido verte cuando te pones así

-Ja Ja chistosita

-Haber si me contesta – le marcó a su novio

…

-Hola preciosa – hablaba Matt con su voz seductora, ya saben - …si, aun estoy en la disquera… pues si… ¿en la mañana?, ah sí estaba ocupado… si, me faltan unas cuantas cosas por arreglar con los chicos… claro que iré a verte, pero tengo ensayo… si, cuando termine ya sabes… si, preciosa, estaré contigo…claro, sabes que es relajante tu compañía… bueno, espérame pronto estaré ahí – terminó la llamada el chico para seguir con su banda.

…

-No, no contesta, suena ocupado – decía Sora a su amigo

-Bueno, de seguro él te llamará después

-Tienes razón, bueno, espérame que voy a arreglarme

-Sí, pero no te tardes mucho

Después de una hora, los chicos ya iban en camino hacia el río Sumida, lugar donde se daban los fuegos artificiales, cuando llegaron ya había mucha gente, pero se fueron hasta un puente y encontraron un buen lugar, desde ahí podían observar muy bien el espectáculo, además de que tenían una vista muy hermosa del río, faltaban 2 horas para el comienzo.

Desde un mirador cercano al río estaba otra parejita…

-Qué bueno que alcanzamos un buen lugar – decía T.K. a su novia

-Tienes razón y eso que hay demasiada gente

-Y más tarde habrá como el triple de la que hay ahorita

-Espero que no nos encontremos con mi hermano, luego comienza a fastidiar

-¿Tai vendrá?

-Sí, al parecer se vino antes que nosotros

-Con razón no me interrogó cuando llegué a buscarte – Kari rió ante el comentario – por cierto ¿con quién vino?

-… - ok, esa pregunta no se la esperaba la chica- pues vino con…

-… ¿Con Sora? – terminó de decir el novio

-Eh… si, con ella… no te molesta ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, por qué tendría que hacerlo

-Bueno, es que yo le dije a Tai que la invitara, porque de seguro tu hermano iba a estar ocupado y sé que a Sora le gustan mucho los fuegos artificiales

-Sí, me imagino, pero descuida, además ellos son buenos amigos, no tendría nada de malo que salieran juntos

-Tienes razón – dijo la chica abrazando a su novio, eso era lo que más le gustaba de T.K., su comprensión, la manera de ver las cosas, ellos dos se entendían perfectamente.

Un rato después comenzó el espectáculo, ya había anochecido, de esa manera se apreciaba mejor, había varios barcos en el río, y éstos comenzaron a lanzar los fuegos artificiales, comenzando por unas bonitas luces, después soltaron otros más y con luces mayores y de muchos colores, poco a poco, el cielo se llenaba de muchas luces de colores, haciendo bonitas figuras que desaparecían dejando una pequeña lluvia de colores, luego aparecían otras más deslumbrando al público.

Desde un lugar específico del puente Tai y Sora observaban el cielo impresionados…

-Es tan maravilloso, tenía tiempo que no venía a ver los fuegos artificiales – decía Sora a su amigo, observando las luces

-¿No viniste el año pasado?

-No, no tuve oportunidad, y para variar Matt estaba ocupado

-Sí, me imagino – no le agrado para nada que la chica mencionara a su novio

-… Me encantan, son… tan hermosas

-…Tú eres hermosa – tomó la mano de la chica que se encontraba sobre el barandal del puente

Ella, no sabía que decir, ¿en verdad Tai le había dicho que era hermosa?, si, lo había escuchado claramente, y además la tomó de la mano, la chica lo miró a los ojos, buscando una razón para lo que acababa de decir su amigo, de repente, todo desapareció a su alrededor (metafóricamente, obvio xD), el ruido de las personas desapareció, quedaron de frente, se perdieron en sus miradas, Tai llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de Sora, la acarició suavemente, sus rostros cada vez se acercaban más hasta que sintieron la respiración de cada uno cerca, luego… sus labios se unieron en dulce beso, la chica correspondió enseguida ese beso y pasó su otra mano por el cuello del chico, profundizando más ese beso; los dos lo estaban disfrutando.

* * *

**N.A.**

**Konbawaa!!!, aquí vengo con el new cap! n______n**

**Creo que me esmeré escribiendo este capítulo, bueno, más en la última parte… OMG!!!! Se besaron!!! *----------* que hermosooooo! Jejeje traté de hacerlo romántico, espero que les guste, ya me cuentan después ;D**

**Y qué fue esa llamada misteriosa de Matt, este chico se trae algo ¬.¬ y no es nada bueno xD**

***Y bueno, para los que no saben que es el Hanabi Taikai, es un festival japonés que se celebra el último sábado del mes de julio, en el río Sumida, lo celebran lanzando fuegos artificiales comenzando a las 19:10 hrs y mucha gente viaja a ese lugar para ver el espectáculo.**

**Arigatoooo!! Por sus reviews, les agradezco mucho su apoyo, espero que los sigan dejando y me cuenten q tal este capítulo ^-^**

**Se cuidan y hasta la próxima!!!**

**Matta nee!!! **


	5. Misión: Conquistar a Tai

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo.

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Misión: Conquistar a Tai**

**Capítulo anterior…**

-Es tan maravilloso, tenía tiempo que no venía a ver los fuegos artificiales – decía Sora a su amigo, observando las luces

-¿No viniste el año pasado?

-No, no tuve oportunidad, y para variar Matt estaba ocupado

-Sí, me imagino – no le agrado para nada que la chica mencionara a su novio

-… Me encantan, son… tan hermosas

-…Tú eres hermosa – tomó la mano de la chica que se encontraba sobre el barandal del puente

Ella, no sabía que decir, ¿en verdad Tai le había dicho que era hermosa?, si, lo había escuchado claramente, y además la tomó de la mano, la chica lo miró a los ojos, buscando una razón para lo que acababa de decir su amigo, de repente, todo desapareció a su alrededor (metafóricamente, obvio xD), el ruido de las personas desapareció, quedaron de frente, se perdieron en sus miradas, Tai llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de Sora, la acarició suavemente, sus rostros cada vez se acercaban más hasta que sintieron la respiración de cada uno cerca, luego… sus labios se unieron en dulce beso, la chica correspondió enseguida ese beso y pasó su otra mano por el cuello del chico, profundizando más ese beso; los dos lo estaban disfrutando.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche, una chica estaba recostada sobre el pecho descubierto de un joven rubio de ojos azules, él por su parte se ocupaba de masajearle la espalda, la chica solo medio cubría su cuerpo con una sábana…

-Oh Matty, en verdad que eres increíble, cada vez me sorprendes, no sé como estoy aguantándome tener que compartirte con otra - decía la chica resignada al tener que compartir a su "querido" Matt con Sora

-Bien sabes por qué y desde el principio lo has sabido y lo aceptaste sin ningún compromiso, yo siempre te he aclarado como son las cosas

-Lo sé y no te estoy reprochando nada, me conformo con que estés a mi lado, solo que a veces me gustaría que las cosas sean diferentes, además como te puedes encaprichar con esa muchachita si ni siquiera te da lo que yo te doy

-No es ningún capricho y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, yo la amo porque no es como las demás, ella es única y…. – lo calló con un beso que el chico al instante lo correspondió…

-Vamos Matt, no te pongas cursi – continuó besándolo, poco a poco bajaba para seguir besando su cuello – relájate – Matt se dejó llevar, después la volteó para así quedar él sobre ella, luego continuó besándola, luego separó los labios de ella para volver a recostarse donde estaba, la habitación se quedó un momento en silencio, poco después el rubio lo rompió…

-Ya es tarde – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama – me tengo que ir

-A qué hora vendrás mañana – decía al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor para sentarse

-No lo sé, quizá sea antes del ensayo, mañana lo tengo en la noche – le explicaba mientras se vestía para irse - por la mañana tengo que ir a la disquera y luego iré a ver a Sora – ante este último comentario la chica puso cara de fastidio

-Pues ya que

-Necesito que me hagas un favor – miraba fijamente a su "amante", la chica supuso que sería algo importante para él, por lo cual asintió rápidamente

-El que quieras cariño

-No será algo fácil

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero ya dime de una vez de que se trata – se había levantado para colgarse del cuello de Matt y mirarlo a los ojos

-Quiero que quites a Tai de mi camino

-¿El amiguito de tu novia?, ¿a qué te refieres Matty?

-Se está interponiendo entre Sora y yo, quiero que logres que sea tu novio, tu amante o lo que quieras con tal de mantenerlo alejado de ella

-Y cómo quieres que lo intente si ni siquiera lo conozco en persona – al menos ya lo conocía por una foto que le mostró Matt

-Conquístalo, sedúcelo, llama su atención, pero que sea pronto

-Claro que si querido, solo que… bueno…

-Solo que ¿qué?

-Pues que por lo que me cuentas casi siempre está con Sora ¿no?

-Pero tendrás tiempo cuando yo esté con ella

-Ok haré todo lo que pueda, él no podrá resistirse a mi ya lo verás

-Como sea, pero no lo quiero junto a ella – decía mientras iba saliendo del departamento de la chica (bueno, en realidad el lo compró para verse con ella ahí) – yo te aviso cuando haya una oportunidad; nos vemos

-Claro cariño, bye

***

Eran las 10 de la noche y Matt se dirigía hacia el departamento de su novia, le iba a llamar pero decidió mejor ir a verla, ya que desde la mañana no había sabido de ella; llegó y tocó el timbre…

-Hola Matt – salió la mamá de Sora saludándolo

-Buenas noches señora, disculpe, me gustaría ver a su hija

-Claro, pero no ha regresado, supongo que está por llegar

-Como, ¿no está en aquí? – se empezaba a alterar xD - ¿dónde está?

-Fue al Hanabi Taikai

-Ah, supongo que vino mi hermano por ella – dijo algo ya más relajado

-No, el que vino a buscarla fue Tai, se fue con él al festival, pensé que te lo había dicho

-_Ese maldito se salió con la suya otra vez – _pensaba muy tenso – no, no me avisó… disculpe las molestias – decidió marcharse…

-¿Quieres que le diga que viniste a buscarla o que te llame?

-No, sólo dígale que la llamo más tarde, hasta luego – y se fueee, muy muy molesto xD

***

Más tarde, bueno, como media hora después, llegaron Tai y Sora, él la acompañó hasta su departamento…

-Tai, muchas gracias, en verdad pasé un día muy agradable contigo – se detuvieron antes de abrir la puerta…

-No, yo te agradezco que hayas aceptado ir con conmigo – la tomó de las manos y le dedicó una linda sonrisa que la chica también correspondió

-Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde

-Sí, será mejor que entres o tu mamá se va a preocupar

-Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo abriendo la puerta

-Hasta mañana – y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su "amiga", la chica se sonrojó al instante y luego le sonrió…

-Que descanses – el chico se marchó y ella entró a su casa…

-Mamá ya llegué

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Matt vino a buscarte y me dijo que no le habías avisado que saldrías con Tai

-Pues le llamé varias veces para decirle pero no me contestó y luego su celular sonaba ocupado, ¿te dijo algo más?

-Sólo que te llamará más tarde, pero dime, ¿cómo te fue?

La pelirroja le contó a su mamá cómo se la había pasado con Tai, sobre el festival, de lo bonito que estuvo y cosas así, de lo mucho que se divirtieron, obviamente omitiendo la parte del beso, luego se fue a su cuarto a descansar y poco después llegó la llamada de su novio…

-Hola – contestó la chica

_-¿Sólo hola?_ – comenzaba a desesperarse Matt

-Bueno, ¿cómo estás?, ¿porque no te habías comunicado conmigo antes?

-_Pues yo estaba muy preocupado por ti y fui a buscarte a tu casa y me encuentro con que mi novia salió a divertirse con otro chico _– hablaba muy enojado, pero sin levantar mucho la voz

-Escucha Matt, no te hagas la víctima y salí con Tai, que por si no lo recuerdas es mi amigo y también el tuyo, además te estuve marcando a tu celular, pero no me contestaste – ya se estaba molestando también (y con justa razón no creen??)

-_Supongo que debí estar ocupado o no se_

-Dime ¿en qué?, porque para la hora que te estaba llamando ya no estabas ensayando, además sonaba ocupado tu número y después ya no contestabas, así que no tienes porqué reclamarme nada

-_Bueno, amor discúlpame, no vi tus llamadas y tenía varios asuntos pendientes en la disquera_ – trataba de ablandar la conversación

-Como siempre ¿no? entonces porque me reclamas si salgo o no con Tai

-_Ok amor, lo siento, mira mañana tengo que ir temprano a la disquera, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos después en el restaurant que está cerca de ahí? Tengo ganas de verte, iría ahorita mismo a tu casa, pero ya es muy tarde…_

-No Matt, escucha, mejor ven tú a buscarme cuando te hayas desocupado, no quiero que pase lo de siempre, así que ven tú por mí

-_Bueno, entonces te veo mañana, te amo…_

-Buenas noches – terminó cortando la llamada, en realidad, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, ese beso con Tai, removió muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero sobretodo, en su corazón…

_**FlashBack…**_

_-… Me encantan, son… tan hermosas_

_-…Tú eres hermosa – tomó la mano de la chica que se encontraba sobre el barandal del puente_

_Ella, no sabía que decir, ¿en verdad Tai le había dicho que era hermosa?, si, lo había escuchado claramente, y además la tomó de la mano, la chica lo miró a los ojos, buscando una razón para lo que acababa de decir su amigo, de repente, todo desapareció a su alrededor (metafóricamente, obvio xD), el ruido de las personas desapareció, quedaron de frente, se perdieron en sus miradas, Tai llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de Sora, la acarició suavemente, sus rostros cada vez se acercaban más hasta que sintieron la respiración de cada uno cerca, luego… sus labios se unieron en dulce beso, la chica correspondió enseguida ese beso y pasó su otra mano por el cuello del chico, profundizando más ese beso; los dos lo estaban disfrutando._

_Poco a poco fueron separando sus labios hasta quedar sólo como un roce, luego se separaron hasta quedar de frente uno del otro, Tai tomó una mano de Sora y ambos sonrieron pero sin decir nada, todo lo decían con sus miradas, luego se giraron para quedar de nuevo viendo esos maravillosos fuegos artificiales, saliendo así de su mundo, para volver a la realidad; ellos dos sólo son amigos…_

_Cuando acabó el Hanabi Taikai, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el parque, caminaban cerca del río (el mismo donde se reencontraron ¿recuerdan?), sólo caminaban uno junto al otro, hasta que Tai, agarró la mano de su amiga y ella aceptó la suya gustosamente, luego, él rompió el silencio…_

_-Sabes… en realidad no se que hayas pensado de mí, - ella solo lo escuchaba – quizá que soy un aprovechado, o no se… - ella sonrió, ya sabía a lo que el chico se refería – pero, yo… bueno… tenía muchas ganas de besarte y en ese instante no pude resistirme – hubo un silencio algo tenso para el castaño, porque no sabía que le iba a responder su amiga, no sabía si estaba o no enojada…_

_-Yo… - dudó un momento en contestar, pero decidió decir la verdad - ¿me creerías si te digo que yo también tenía ganas de besarte? – se sonrojó un poco al decir eso, a lo que Tai se alegró mucho y no se pudo disimular su gran sonrisa…_

_-¿Lo dices enserio? – estaba muy alegre y claro si ese beso fue perfecto no solo para él, sino también para Sora, SU Sora…_

_-Sí, muy enserio, - sonrió, pero después esa linda sonrisa se convirtió en una melancólica – pero… ambos sabemos que no fue lo correcto, ya habíamos dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros y… creo que… Matt no se merece esto_

_-Entonces… ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó? - la alegría del chico desapareció_

_-No, nuca dije eso, en realidad… fue tan maravilloso, sino fuera así te hubiera respondido con una bofetada o algo así, pero me encantó_

_-A mi también… Sora… - se detuvieron y la chica lo miró a los ojos – yo… yo te amo y me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes, ahora las cosas ya son muy diferentes_

_-…Tai… - la pelirroja no sabía que decir, esas palabras las había esperado desde hace tiempo y hasta ahora salieron de los labios del chico, pero como él dijo, las cosa ya eran diferentes_

_-No tienes que decir nada, y estuvo mal que te lo dijera pero, yo sólo quería que lo supieras _

_-Y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, pero ¿te tardaste mucho no crees?_

_-Lo sé, fui un tonto, y ahora perdí todas las oportunidades por no hablar antes _

_-No digas eso, lo importante es que ya lo sé – le dedicó una sonrisa al castaño _

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-_Quizá aún no sea tan tarde… fue… tan agradable… sentir sus labios otra vez, sus besos, aun los recuerdo… y con Matt… no siento lo mismo, de hecho… no siento nada con él…_ - pensaba la chica, ahora estaba más confusa que antes, lo que sí sabía era que no estaba enamorada de Matt, pero tampoco quería que él saliera lastimado…

***

Al siguiente día, como habían quedado, Matt pasó por ella y se fueron al restaurant; mientras tanto, una chica de pelo negro, piel blanca, delgada y bien proporcionada, espiaba detrás de un árbol a un castaño que poco antes había salido de un edificio y se dirigía al parque que quedaba enfrente, donde estaba esa chica…

-_Muy bien, esto tiene que salir perfecto_ – se disponía a llevar a cabo la misión que le había encomendado su amante; cuando Tai estaba más cerca, salió disimuladamente de su escondite para ir hacia él, el chico venía algo distraído por lo que a ella se le facilitaron más las cosas…

-Auch…

-L-lo siento, disculpa no me fijé – sostenía a la chica en sus brazos, como chocaron ella fingió caerse y él la sostuvo

-Descuida, yo también venía distraída – intentó pararse bien, pero fingió nuevamente que no podía – ayy

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo – volteó para ver a Tai a la cara – _wow, este chico es más guapo en persona, con razón Matt tiene problemas con él…_

-Mira, allá hay una banca, será mejor que te sientes – la ayudó hasta llegar a la banca y se sentó con ella – en verdad lo siento, por mi culpa estás así

-No hay problema, yo venía pensando en otras cosas y no me di cuenta

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital para que te revisen?

-No, no te preocupes, ya se me está pasando, además de seguro estás ocupado y yo aquí quitándote el tiempo…

-No, solo daba una vuelta, ¿en verdad estás bien?

-Sí, pero no me has dicho tu nombre – lo miraba con una sonrisa

-Ah… me llamo Tai, y… ¿tú? – en realidad no le importaba saber su nombre, pero para no ser descortés lo preguntó

-Soy Ayame, mira Tai, para que no te sientas tan culpable, ¿qué te parece si me invitas un helado?

-¿Eh?... ah, claro, ¿de que sabor lo quieres?

-De fresa

-Ok, espérame – fue a buscar los helados – _creo que no debí ofrecerme a quedarme con ella si estaba bien, pero ya ni modo…_

En ese instante, Ayame aprovecho que su víctima no estaba para mandarle un msg a Matt y avisarle que estaba con Tai en el parque y que hiciera que Sora los viera juntos…

-Toma – le dio su helado y se sentó

-Gracias… ¿sabes?, tu novia debe ser muy afortunada de tener a su lado a un chico tan guapo como tú – lo miraba como queriéndolo desnudar con la mirada

_-¿Y ésta a que quiere llegar?, ¿qué le pasa?_... No, no tengo novia

-Ah que bien…digo… es muy raro que un chico como tú no tenga novia, pero de seguro tienes a muchas admiradoras

-Bueno, no sé, la verdad no pienso en eso

-Pues yo creo que sí, de hecho… se podría decir que yo ya me sumé a la lista – cada vez se acercaba más a Tai, y él se alejaba y la miraba con desconcierto - Tranquilo que no muerdo…

Al otro lado de la calle, en frente de los edificios, se estacionó un auto y de él bajaron Sora y Matt, ella se dirigía para entrar al edificio y su novio volteó hacia el parque y sonrió…

-Mira Sora - la chica se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué ese no es Tai? – señaló al chico y Sora se sorprendió mucho al verlo y más porque estaba platicando con una chica

-C-creo que sí – no quería creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero era cierto, él estaba con otra chica, con otra, y después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

**

* * *

**

**N.A.**

**Hiiii!!! Ogenki desuka??**

**n____n**

**Aquí con el otro capi!! Disculpen, ahora si tardé un poco más en subir, pero pues esta semana ha sido algo pesada y luego me tocó ser funcionaria de casillas y waa que super aburrido xP y pues tenía que arreglar unas cositas aparte, pero ya estoy de vuelta xD**

**Ay ese condenado de Matt, me dan ganas de ahorcarlo y también a la otra tipeja xD, ¿a ustedes no? … chicas, las que son fans de él, discúlpenme, pero pues así tenía que ser… jeje y Tai, por fin se decidió a decirle a Sora lo que sentía *--* **

**Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que me cuenten en sus reviews, se acepta de todo, ya saben y muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos :D en vdd muchas gracias, espero que los sigan dejando…**

**Bueno, pues saldré de viaje y quizá tarde un poquitín en subir el otro, haré todo lo posible por no tardar mucho, aun así, creo que lo subiré como a finales de la otra semana más o menos, sino, pues les pido algo de paciencia…**

**Oki, entonces nos leemos luego!!**

**Matta nee!!! ^-^**


	6. Malos Entendidos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. (Ayame si es mi personaje, se permite odiarla xD)

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Malos entendidos**

**Capítulo Anterior…**

-Gracias… ¿sabes?, tu novia debe ser muy afortunada de tener a su lado a un chico tan guapo como tú – lo miraba como queriéndolo desnudar con la mirada

_-¿Y ésta a que quiere llegar?, ¿qué le pasa?_... No, no tengo novia

-Ah que bien…digo… es muy raro que un chico como tú no tenga novia, pero de seguro tienes a muchas admiradoras

-Bueno, no sé, la verdad no pienso en eso

-Pues yo creo que sí, de hecho… se podría decir que yo ya me sumé a la lista – cada vez se acercaba más a Tai, y él se alejaba y la miraba con desconcierto

-Tranquilo que no muerdo…

Al otro lado de la calle, en frente de los edificios, se estacionó un auto y de él bajaron Sora y Matt, ella se dirigía para entrar al edificio y su novio volteó hacia el parque y sonrió…

-Mira Sora - la chica se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué ese no es Tai? – señaló al chico y Sora se sorprendió mucho al verlo y más porque estaba platicando con una chica

-C-creo que sí – no quería creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero era cierto, él estaba con otra chica, con otra, y después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

* * *

-Quien lo viera, ya se había tardado en conseguir una chica – decía Matt sonriendo viendo la expresión de desconcierto de Sora

-S-sí,… Matt, será mejor que entre, mi mamá está por llegar y tengo muchas cosas que hacer - _si me lo cuentan no lo hubiera creído, pero lo estoy viendo, es un mentiroso, un idiota, será mejor olvidar esto…_ - pensaba la chica y estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo…

-Claro, vamos

-No, yo puedo subir sola, además me dijiste que tenías ensayo, no se te vaya a hacer tarde

-No, no, no, mi deber como buen novio es acompañarte hasta tu casa

-No descuida, en serio puedo irme sola

-Claro que no amor, vamos – terminó por convencerla, a decir verdad, no tenía mucho apuro por llegar ya que "su ensayo" estaba en el parque con Tai y quería aprovechar esa oportunidad.

***

Mientras tanto, en el parque, Tai se alejaba más de Ayame y esta que parecía como sanguijuela, a toda costa quería besarlo…

-No, mira, ya me tengo que ir – se paró de la banca, dejando un poco molesta a la sanguijuela (bueno, a Ayame)

-_Ah no, este chico será mío o me dejo de llamar Ayame Kazuhiko_ – Tai, espera – también se puso de pie, trató de detenerlo agarrándolo de los brazos

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?_ – pensaba el castaño, ya lo estaba sacando de sus cabales – En verdad, no me puedo quedar…

-Pero Tai… - se acercó más a él – quédate un poco más o si quieres vamos a otro lugar… más tranquilo – se acercó a su boca, quería besarlo! xD

-No, en serio – le volteó la cara y trataba de zafarse de ella – ya me tengo que ir

-¿Acaso tienes algo más importante que hacer?

-Pues s-si, yo… - y como si le hubieran mandado un milagro, poco cerca de ahí, pudo distinguir a un chico rubio muy peculiar, sí, su cuñado apareció justo en el momento indicado - ¡¡T.K.!! – lo llamó, la chica volteó a verlo y el pequeño rubio también logró verlo y se acercó a ellos – T.K. qué bueno que ya llegaste, te estaba esperando – a lo que el chico rápido comprendió…

-Hola Tai, disculpa el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí – le siguió el juego y Tai se alegró teniendo a su salvación

-¿No me presentas a tu amigo Tai? – la muy descarada también trató de coquetearle a T.K. .

-Ah, este, sí… mira él es Takeru, NOVIO de mi hermana – luego se dirigió a él – ella es Ayame, la acabo de conocer

-Mucho gusto – como siempre T.K. muy amable y le extendió su mano para saludarla, lo cual, la chica rápido la tomó…

-Oh, el gusto es mío Takeru, también te puedo llamar T.K. ¿verdad?

-Ah… sí, claro - y Ayame le sonrió, aún así no se despegaba del castaño y éste a la primera oportunidad se zafó de ella…

-Bueno, vámonos ya T.K. que Kari debe estar esperándonos – el rubio asintió – adiós Ayame

-¿Ya se van, tan rápido? – trató de detenerlos

-Sí, mi novia es muy desesperada, y ya me tardé más de lo debido, así que hasta luego – se dio la vuelta y se fue con Tai…

-Esos dos, los tengo que conseguir sea como sea, Tai, no te me podrás resistir mucho tiempo y tu amigo tampoco, lo tengo que lograr – se quedó muy enojada no podría creer como dos chicos guapos la hubieran rechazado, simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

-Gracias T.K., me salvaste de esa chica, estaba loca

-No fue nada, tenía que hacer algo por mi cuñado

-Ja, si, para que veas que soy bueno, ya no me molestaré cuando salgas con Kari y no me avisen

-¿En verdad? ¿ya no fastidiarás? – eso no podía creérselo así como así

-Sí, te doy mi palabra, además eres el indicado para mi hermanita y sé que la quieres mucho, bueno, que la amas en verdad

-Gracias Tai, me alegra escuchar eso de ti y te aseguro su felicidad – después de esa conmovedora conversación se fueron al departamento del castaño, realmente, Kari estaba esperando a T.K.

***

Al llegar al departamento de Sora, ella abrió la puerta y se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Te acompaño un rato más, no tengo mucha prisa

-No, no te preocupes, además mi mamá llegará pronto

-Aún así, espero hasta que ella llegue, vamos, entra – a toda costa se quería quedar con la chica y logró entrar con ella…

-Bueno – se resignó, la verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse sola con su novio, casi siempre él no se comportaba adecuadamente; pero si se quedaba sola, Tai aparecería en sus pensamientos y no quería pensar en él – ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Lo que quieras amor – se sentó en el sofá

-Espera y te lo traigo

-_Tengo que aprovechar este momento, no lo puedo dejar pasar y Sora ya no se podrá resistir_ – pensaba Matt, y en eso llegó su novia a la sala y se sentó cerca pero en otro sofá…

-Aquí tienes – le dio una copa con vino, casi siempre era lo que tomaba el chico, pero tampoco era un alcohólico ni mucho menos.

-Gracias – le dio un pequeño sorbo y lo puso en la mesita de centro, luego se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a la pelirroja

-_Ay no_ – pensaba Sora, ya teniendo muy de cerca a su novio, luego él se acercó más y la besó, ella no tuvo más remedio que corresponderlo, así el logró profundizarlo mientras se acercaba aún más a la chica, hasta que la dejó recostada y siguió aumentando el beso, en eso Sora no pudo más y lo empujó levemente, para así poder salir de entre él y el sofá - no Matt, mi mamá podría llegar y…

-Si llega nos daríamos cuenta, la puerta tiene seguro cariño – se levantó y la abrazó – además no hemos estado juntos ya casi tenemos 2 años de novios, ¿no crees que ya es mucho? – Sora sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería él – si quieres…

-No Matt, ya te había dicho que no… n-no sería correcto – se apartó de él

-_Esto no se puede quedar así, ya verá_ – y pensando eso, la tomó de la cintura y trató de besarla

-¡Ya basta Yamato! – uuuu, le dijo Yamato xD, se zafó de él – será mejor que te vayas, mi mamá está por llegar y yo tengo otras cosas que hacer – le dijo un poco más tranquila

-Está bien ya me voy, pero te buscaré más tarde – _no me queda de otra, pero no dejaré pasar más tiempo_ – se acercó nuevamente a su novia para besarla y ella le volteó la cara disimuladamente, entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla – bueno, hasta luego

-Adiós – cerró la puerta enseguida que salió el rubio, luego llegaron a su mente, imágenes de Tai muy cerca de la otra chica desconocida para ella y al parecer se llevaban demasiado bien y con mucha "confianza", sin querer unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos – _es un tonto, no se merece que siga pensando en él_ – se fue a sentar y comenzó a soltar más lagrimas y sollozos.

***

Un poco lejos de ahí, en una recámara, se encontraba un chico dormido, poco antes había sufrido un desmayo y sus papás lo llevaron hasta su cuarto para que descansara, era muy raro que le pasara algo así, él no estaba enfermo ni nada y pensaron que era algo de cansancio, así que solo lo dejaron dormir; el chico se removía mucho en su cama y fruncía el seño, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

-¡¡Nooo!! – y se levantó de repente muy agitado, se llevó la mano a su frente – menos mal que todo fue un sueño,… ¿porqué estoy aquí? - Reaccionó dándose cuenta que estaba en su recamara y se acordó de lo que le había pasado

Sus papás escucharon el grito y corrieron a la habitación de su hijo, cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta sin antes tocar, estaban asustados…

-Hijo ¿estás bien? – la Sra. Ichijouji se dirigió hasta su hijo y le tomó la temperatura con su mano

-¿Qué pasó Ken? – se acercó también el papá

-Nada, estoy bien, solo… solo fue un mal sueño

-¿Seguro, no quieres que vallamos al hospital?

-No mamá descuida, ya me siento mejor…y… por favor, no mencionen nada de lo que me pasó en frente de Yolei, no quiero que se preocupe

-Descuida hijo, aunque creo que tu novia debería saberlo, además parece que no es nada grave

-Pero si prefieres no decirlo pues no te preocupes

-Gracias – sus papás salieron del cuarto y la Sra. Ichijouji se fue a preparar la cena.

Esa noche la familia Ichijouji había invitado a cenar a Yolei, ella se llevaba de maravillas con los padres de su novio y que decir con él, eran algo así como la pareja perfecta y ella conocía muy bien a Ken, así que tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que le pasaba a él y era muy persistente, pero por el momento no le contaría nada, ya sería después, esa noche quería estar despreocupado, pero aún así no podía sacarse de la mente ese terrible sueño.

***

Hace rato había dejado de llorar, pero aún así se notaban irritados sus ojos y la cabeza le dolía un poco, escuchó que tocaban la puerta y se dirigió a abrirla…

-_Qué raro, mi mamá llevó sus llaves con ella_ – pensaba y cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah sí, a mí también me da gusto verte – al chico le extraño el recibimiento de su amiga

-No estoy jugando Tai, ¿a qué vienes?

-Pues no te he visto en todo el día, que… oye, ¿estuviste llorando? – se acercó a la chica y con una mano acarició su mejilla – Matt te hiso algo, porque si fue así yo…

-Tú nada, y ¿por qué tendría que ser él el que me hiso algo? – se escuchaba enojada pero Tai notó que estaba triste, ella se dio la vuelta y se adentró más a la casa – será mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso – se fue hasta donde ella y la abrazó por detrás – pero no me gusta verte así y sé que algo te pasa, no estás bien Sora… - ella se volteó para quedar frente a él y se soltó de su abrazo

-Sí lo estoy y no te preocupes por mí… anda ve con tu amiguita y preocúpate por que ella esté bien

-A que te refieres, tú eres la única que me preocupa – y se acercó más a ella

-¿Quieres que te recuerde hoy al medio día?, porque al parecer estabas muy acaramelado con una chica que pareciera como si se conocerán de toda la vida… ¿recuerdas? – Tai se acordó de lo sucedido con Ayame

-Pero que dices Sora, estás mal interpretando las cosas, fue por accidente y…

-¿Accidente dices?, ay por favor Tai parecía todo lo contrario, si hasta ella estaba sonriendo y estaban demasiado cerca como para parecer un "accidente"

-Es verdad, viste mal, si hubieras visto completamente la escena te darías cuenta… puedes preguntarle a T.K. para que veas que es cierto

-A él no lo metas en tus amoríos, eres un mentiroso Tai

-Sora…

-Ya vete, que estoy ocupada – vio como su amigo sonreía de repente – de que te ríes ¿acaso dije algún chiste o qué?

-No, es que me doy cuenta que estás celosa – se fue acercando más y ella retrocedía

-¿Ce-celosa yo? Ya quisieras – se ponía algo nerviosa

-Sí, lo estas y eso me gusta mucho – seguía acercándose y ella retrocediendo – lo que te dije ayer es muy en serio y es la verdad, te amo Sora – se acercó más y al retroceder, la pelirroja se topó con la pared, no tenía escapatoria

-Pues demuestras lo contrario – puso su brazos entre el pecho del chico y ella impidiendo más acercamiento – te vi con ella y parecías muy cómodo

-Me estaba acosando y la verdad yo me estaba molestando, luego vi a T.K. y me ayudó a librarme de ella

-¿Y tú te querías librar de ella o querías que te siguiera acosando?

-Obviamente quería alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible – tomó el rostro de Sora con sus manos y ella lo miró directo a los ojos – confía en mí, créeme…

-Lo intento… pero… es difícil

-Te lo haré más fácil – y dicho esto, unió sus labios con los de ella y se fundieron en un beso, ella no dudó en corresponderle, ya se le hacía difícil resistirse a él; continuaron con su beso muy apasionadamente sin darse cuenta que habían dejado la puerta abierta…

Tocaron la puerta… siguieron con el beso…

Tocaron nuevamente… ellos no escuchaban, estaban en su mundo…

Luego se escucharon unos pasos acercarse…

-La puerta estaba abierta y yo… - se detuvo en seco al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, realmente se sorprendió –… no quería interrumpir

-N-no es lo que crees – trataba de justificarse el castaño, Sora esta super roja de la cara, se había quedado sin palabras…

No podía creer que los hubiera visto y mucho menos encontrarlos en esas condiciones, la verdad que ese beso era nada inocente como para pasarlo desapercibido; como pudo olvidarse de cerrar la puerta xD

-Claro que es lo que creo, si lo vi con mis propios ojos – realmente vio todo el espectáculo, al llegar al departamento de la pelirroja, la puerta estaba abierta, tocó varias veces y como nadie le respondía se metió al depa y lo primero que vio fue a la chica besándose apasionadamente con su supuesto "mejor amigo".

**

* * *

**

N.A.

**Konnichiwa!! ^-^**

**Qué tal??**

**Al fin subo el capi, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, estos últimos días han sido algo ocupados y como no estoy en mi casa, tengo que compartir la lap con mi hermana y luego se la acapara toda xD jajaja okss, ignoren mis problemas n__n**

**Y ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Esa Ayame ahora no solo va tras de Tai, sino también de T.K, es una z… bueno, ya saben, ¿quién creen que fue la persona que encontró a Sora y Tai besándose? Jeje oki, me lo cuentan en un review onegaii :D **

**Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios.**

**Les aviso que SoraTakenouchii quiere formar un club anti-Ayame, las que quieran pueden unirse xD jeje, la verdad es que creo que todas la odiamos . **

**P.D. Les recomiendo la peli de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo, está buenísimaa, no se la pueden perder!**

**Oks, espero actualizar pronto!**

**Matta ne!! n____n**


	7. Confesiones y Realidades

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. (Ayame si es mi personaje, se permite odiarla, creo que en cada capítulo la odian más xD)

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Confesiones y Realidades **

**Capítulo Anterior…**

-Lo intento… pero… es difícil

-Te lo haré más fácil – y dicho esto, unió sus labios con los de ella y se fundieron en un beso, ella no dudó en corresponderle, ya se le hacía difícil resistirse a él; continuaron con su beso muy apasionadamente sin darse cuenta que habían dejado la puerta abierta…

Tocaron la puerta… siguieron con el beso…

Tocaron nuevamente… ellos no escuchaban, estaban en su mundo…

Luego se escucharon unos pasos acercarse…

-La puerta estaba abierta y yo… - se detuvo en seco al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, realmente se sorprendió –… no quería interrumpir

-N-no es lo que crees – trataba de justificarse el castaño, Sora esta super roja de la cara, se había quedado sin palabras…

No podía creer que los hubiera visto y mucho menos encontrarlos en esas condiciones, la verdad que ese beso era nada inocente como para pasarlo desapercibido; como pudo olvidarse de cerrar la puerta xD

-Claro que es lo que creo, si lo vi con mis propios ojos – realmente vio todo el espectáculo, al llegar al departamento de la pelirroja, la puerta estaba abierta, tocó varias veces y como nadie le respondía se metió al depa y lo primero que vio fue a la chica besándose apasionadamente con su supuesto "mejor amigo".

* * *

-Bueno, en realidad solo… lo que pasa es… - a Tai se le iban las palabras y no sabía exactamente que hacer o decir ante la reacción de esa "visita inesperada"

-Ok tampoco es como si fuera cosa de otro mundo el que se estén besando, es muy normal ¿no?, lo que si es que para la otra asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta eh amiga… - Tai y Sora se voltean a ver muy sonrojados y luego desvían la mirada – ¿y que acaso no piensan saludarme como es debido? oseaa tiene mucho tiempo que no los veía… - y así reaccionaron los chicos, su amiga regresó de los E.U.A y estaba parada frente a ellos…

-¡¡Ohh Mimi, amiga aun no puedo creer que estés aquí!! – corrió la pelirroja para abrazar a su amiga y ella le correspondió el abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien y al parecer tú estás de maravillas ¿no es así? – sonríe y voltea para ver a Tai, él se acerca a las chicas y Mimi se dirige a él – Taaai! qué bueno que se encuentren bien los dos – y el chico se unió al abrazo y así duraron por unos instantes más y luego se separaron – siento haberlos interrumpido

-Ah descuida, nosotros no… - y la interrumpió nuevamente

-Oh no Sora, no te preocupes no tienes que darme explicaciones, es más será mejor que regrese mañana y… - esta vez fue Sora quien la interrumpió…

-Claro que no, además Tai ya se iba a su casa

-¿Ya me voy? – preguntó algo desconcertado y luego reaccionó – ah sí, ya me iba… entonces – pone su carita de perrito regañado xD – ¿ya no estás enojada con migo? – Sora lo miró seriamente…

-Luego hablamos

-Pero Sora…

-Adiós Tai

-Bueno, ya, te veo luego – se dirige a la salida despidiéndose – me alegra que estés de regreso Mimi – la chica le sonríe

-Gracias Tai, nos vemos – luego se quedaron las chicas solas y se fueron a la sala – se nota que te quiere mucho

-Sí, lo sé… oye, porque no me avisaste que llegabas hoy, deberías haber llamado para ir por ti al aeropuerto o te hubiéramos organizado una bienvenida, no sé…

-Ay no, descuida, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fue yo ante la escenita de mi amiga y su novio…

-¿Novio?... no Mimi, estás malinterpretando las cosas

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tai y yo no somos novios – dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada de su amiga

-¿Ah no?, no me mientas Sora, si yo los vi perfectamente y esos no eran besos de amigos eh

-Pues… no, pero…

-Oh, ya se, están en proceso y por eso le dijiste que luego hablaban, ay amiga creo que si llegué en mal momento, de seguro ya le ibas a dar el sí y bueno era obvio ¿no? y … - sora la miraba entre confundida y algo exasperante

-No, no, no, llegaste en buen momento, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegaras o si alguien más entrara y por mi descuido nos encontraban así y…

-Ay Sora, no exageres, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Mucho Mimi, en realidad mucho

-¿Pero porque? si es tu novio no le veo nada de malo

-Eso es lo malo, que no es mi novio

-Bueno, pero lo será ¿no?

-No…yo… - tenía que decirle de una vez que su novio era Matt y no Tai como creía ella, pero estaba indecisa, luego, con sus manos se tapó la cara – Mimi… mi novio es… es Matt – la chica se quedó estupefacta ante la declaración de su amiga

-…Ah, pues… eso si que… bueno,…pero ¿porque? – No sabía exactamente como tomar la noticia, luego Sora le contó todo detalladamente de lo que había pasado desde que Tai llegó y también de su relación con Matt, ella la escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando la aconsejaba.

***

-Bueno, ahora si me vas a decir cómo te fue – decía Matt recostado en la cama junto a Ayame, después de la misma rutina de cada una de sus visitas al departamento de la chica (ya se imaginarán a lo que me refiero) – Dime todo lo que pasó desde tu encuentro con Tai

-Ay querido que impaciente, pero ya te lo voy a contar - y así la chica comenzó relatándole desde su "choque intencional" con el castaño, lo del tobillo, los helados, el coqueteo y su demasiada cercanía que provocaba cierta incomodidad ante el chico… - pero la verdad que ese chico esta como quiere, es realmente atractivo, creo que hasta es divertido hacer esto, así salimos ganando los dos y yo tengo una aventura más – no le importaba decir eso ante Matt, ya que ambos sabían que lo que llevaban solo era un "aventura" o un pasatiempo, él recurría a ella para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre y sólo eso, no involucraban sentimientos ni nada por el estilo – además podría ser doble… – continuó diciendo la chica poniendo una expresión de lujuria – ¿sabes? Luego apareció un amigo suyo, al parecer tiene novia, pero bueno, osea, eso no es un impedimento

-¿Ah sí? - el rubio prestó más atención, estaba intrigado por saber cuál era la otra víctima de su amante, si era amigo de Tai, seguro también lo era de él… - ¿y cómo es?, ¿sabes su nombre al menos?

-Otro galán andante, muy atractivo, buen cuerpo… otro rubio en la lista – le sonrió al chico, dándole un pequeño beso en la boca, pero el "rubio" palideció un poco y la miró de una forma extraña, lo cual la chica le intrigó, pero aún así continuó – obviamente le pedí que me lo presentara

- _No puede ser posible… ¿será qué?...no, no puede…_ - pensaba Matt, el único rubio que le conocía como amigo de Tai (aparte de él obviamente) era su hermano, y él conociendo la clase de "chica" que es Ayame no podía permitir que ella se involucrara con T.K.

-Takeru, bueno, le dije que lo llamaría T.K. así es mejor y luego Tai dándose cuenta como lo miraba, me dijo que ya tenía novia y pusieron como escusa que según los estaba esperando y se fueron, pero no te preocupes cariño, esto apenas comienza – el chico trataba de procesar esa palabras, luego con algo de enojo le contestó

-¡¡Pero claro que tiene novia, además de que es la misma hermana de Tai!! – Ayame se asombró ante la declaración y luego sonrió con esa risita típica de ella – y que te quede bien claro, a él ni si quiera te le acerques, no quiero, escucha bien – la tomó de la cara – no te quiero ver cerca de él y tampoco me hables de él así de esa forma, sácatelo de la cabeza, olvídate de tu aventura con él – dijo seriamente mirando a la chica…

-Ay amorcito, si estás celoso sólo dime y ya, además no creo que sea mejor que tú en la… - la interrumpió él

-No digas estupideces – se paró furioso de la cama – ¡Takeru es mi hermano y no quiero que tenga algo que ver contigo!

-Oh con razón le encontraba cierto parecido

-Te estoy hablando en serio Ayame, no te acerques a él, es a Tai quien tienes que seguir buscando, sólo a él, ¿entiendes? – dijo algo ya más calmado mientras comenzaba a vestirse

-Está bien, ya, me olvido de él – dijo algo molesta, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía que obedecer a Matt – pero no te enojes cariño – se para y lo besa

-Es que a veces te tengo que dejar bien claras las cosas para que no comentas locuras, pero aún así tenemos que seguir juntos en esto si queremos que todo salga bien

-Claro Matty

-Ok ya me tengo que ir, si no, llego tarde al ensayo

-¿Vendrás más tarde, quieres que te espere?

-No, después pasaré a ver a Sora, ahora más que nada tengo que estar con ella, haré todo lo posible para ganármela y tenerla sólo para mí

-Ah claro, entonces te veo mañana

-Supongo, de todos modos, yo te hablo más tarde – y se despidió de ella

***

La mamá de Sora, había llegado poco tiempo después de que Tai se marchara, se alegró mucho de volver a ver a Mimi y la invitó para que se quedara a cenar con ellas, después de la cena, las chicas siguieron platicando en la habitación de Sora ya que ella no quería que su mamá escuchara comentarios que no debería escuchar xD

-Y entonces tuve que terminar con él – ambas chicas reían juntas, mientras Mimi relataba su gran vida amorosa que llevó en E.U.A. – pero en realidad no tuve nada serio con ninguno de ellos

-No sé cómo puedes andar con un chico solo por diversión y menos si no sientes nada por él

-Ay amiga, no creo que seas la más adecuada para decirme eso, si tú no sientes nada por Matt y se supone que es tu novio, y nuevamente te digo que lo mejor será que termines con él

-Es muy diferente lo que tengo con él, además si lo quiero

-Sí, y no dudo que lo quieras y yo también lo quiero – ante eso ve la mirada confundida de Sora – y no pienses mal, a lo que me refiero es que "querer" y "amar" son dos sentimientos muy pero muy diferentes y tú solo quieres a Matt y al que amas es a Tai ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno, sí, pero es muy difícil terminar con él

-Solo habla con él, di lo que en verdad sientes, se que él comprenderá

-No es tan fácil como dices… una vez, hace como… no se en realidad, fue antes de que cumpliéramos un año de novios, le pedí que termináramos, por las misma razones, él sabía perfectamente que yo no lo amaba, de hecho, hasta sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Tai – Mimi se sorprendió mucho ante las palabras de su amiga

-Pero cómo es posible, osea que sabiendo que no le correspondías ¿siguió contigo?

-Si, en ese entonces me decía que no valía la pena que me fijara en Tai, que él ni si quiera sentía algo por mí, ya que según él se fue del país y que estaba seguro que no volvería y cosas así, también me decía que con el tiempo me enamoraría de él, que necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarme que me podía hacer feliz, entonces yo lo acepté diciéndole que no me presionara y accedió, unos meses después le dije que no podía enamorarme de él, por más que yo quisiera, aun lo seguía viendo como un amigo, si, le tomé más cariño, por la forma en que me trataba y que siempre estaba con migo, tu no estabas y tampoco Tai, tenía también a los otros chicos, pero ustedes 2 eran a los que más necesitaba y al no tenerlos cerca, me refugié en Matt y con eso sólo hizo que lo quisiera más, pero a fin de cuentas no era amor; le pedí que termináramos, pero se negó, me dijo que necesitaba más tiempo e insistió tanto que…

-Que le hiciste caso, y seguiste con él a pesar de no amarlo – terminó diciendo Mimi comprendiendo la situación por la que pasaba su amiga

-Es por eso que ahora es más difícil volver a tocar ese punto con él, yo creo que ya piensa que lo amo, porque después de esa vez no hemos vuelto hablar del asunto

-Ahora ya es el tiempo indicado, ya van a ser 2 años Sora y si no llegaste a amarlo en estos años no lo harás después, además que ese amor ya tiene dueño y está aquí y también te corresponde

-Quizá tengas razón, aún así, tengo que pensar muy bien en lo que le diré, porque la verdad ya me canse de todo esto, no puedo seguir más con él, pero no lo quiero lastimar

-Sabes que yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas y no dudes en pedirme ayuda

-Gracias amiga, no sabes cuanta falta me habías hecho, qué bueno que volviste – ambas se abrazaron, un rato después se despidieron, y Mimi se fue a su casa.

***

-Muchas gracias por la cena señora, estuvo deliciosa

-Gracias a ti que nos acompañas Yolei, me alegra mucho que hagas feliz a mi hijo – Ken y Yolei estaban agarrados de la mano y sonreían

-Él me hace feliz a mí

-Y nosotros estamos felices por ustedes – aww pura felicidad con ellos dos n__n

-Acompañaré a Yolei a su casa, regreso más tarde

-Claro, tengan mucho cuidado – se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron platicando en mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Yolei

-¿Qué te pasa amor?, te noto algo diferente

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave linda – le sonreía a su novia

-Pero si pasa algo ¿verdad?, dime Ken, te conozco muy bien como para saber que algo tienes – terminó convenciéndolo, después de todo Ken estaba dispuesto a contarle lo sucedido anteriormente…

-Hoy… tuve un dolor de cabeza fuerte, bueno,… muy fuerte – miró la cara de angustia de su novia, se estaba arrepintiendo de contarle, pero decidió que tenía que ser sincero con ella

-¿Como esos que tenías cuando…? bueno… ya sabes…

-Sí, parecido a esos, no lo soporté y me desmayé

-Oh Ken, ¿porque no me contaste antes? – abrazó a su novio – ¿aún te sientes mal?

-No, tranquila amor - se fueron a sentar en un pequeño parque y le siguió contando – pero, después de eso, me quedé dormido, y tuve un sueño, más bien una pesadilla terrible

-¿Quieres contármela?, creo que es mejor que no te lo guardes solo amor, quizá te ayude a que te sientas mejor

-Solo el estar contigo me hace sentir mejor – No tenía duda que Yolei fuera el amor de su vida, con ella todo era perfecto y siempre lo hacía sentir bien por muy mal que estuviera, así que no dudó en contarle esa pesadilla, ella lo tomó de la mano y eso lo ayudó a continuar – Soñé que todo estaba oscuro, sentía que caminaba y caminaba pero no veía nada, todo era oscuridad y ni siquiera me veía a mí mismo, gritaba y nadie contestaba, después de seguir caminando a lo lejos vi una luz, me acerqué un poco y escuché unos quejidos, cada vez aumentaban y de repente pude ver con claridad, allí estaban ustedes, tú, Davis, Cody, T.K., Kari, Tai y los demás elegidos junto a sus respectivos digimons, estaban encadenados y muy lastimados, una voz, no sé de donde provenía, me decía que había llegado el momento y que tenía que acabar con ustedes de una vez para así yo poder gobernar el mundo digital, Wormmon apareció junto a mis pies y me decía que no le hiciera caso a él, pero le di una patada y comencé a reírme a carcajadas, pero macabras algo así, luego hacia a mí se acercaba una persona, cuando estuvo más cerca lo reconocí, era Osamu… - bajó la cabeza, aún le dolía recordarlo, siempre pensó que la muerte de su hermano había sido culpa suya, aunque eso no era cierto

-Osamu, era tu hermano… ¿no es así? – sólo una vez Ken se había atrevido a contarle sobre él y ella lo recordaba perfectamente y sabía lo mal que se sentía su novio cuando hablaba de Osamu, sobretodo que después de eso Ken atravesó la etapa más dolorosa y horrible de su vida, dando el inicio del Emperador Digimon y que gracias a sus amigos y a ella, logró superar…

-Sí, el estaba ahí, cuanto se detuvo frente a mí, me dio una espada, no era como cualquier espada, esa tenía algo, no sé, pero me llamaba mucho la atención y al parecer tenía poderes, cuando la tomé sentí como se unía a mi cuerpo, se adhería a mi brazo y al mismo tiempo un gran poder se expandía en mi cuerpo, era un poder oscuro, entonces Osamu me dijo que el Emperador Digimon estaba de vuelta, me dirigí hacia ustedes y la espada resplandeció mucho, luego la alcé y la dirigí contra ustedes, se escucharon gritos y en ese momento me levanté gritando yo – terminó contando y no se había percatado que estaba llorando hasta cuando Yole le limpiaba unas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y luego lo abrazó…

-Ya amor, solo fue un mal sueño, ahora estás aquí con migo y nada de eso pasó

-Crees que… podría pasar nuevamente, que vuelva a poseerme el poder oscuro y me convierta nuevamente en el Emperador Digimon

-No Ken, no digas eso, no pasará nada

-Amor, no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti ni a nuestros amigos

-Ya no pienses en eso, además yo no te dejaré solo, hay que olvidarlo ¿sí? – lo miró a los ojos y lo besó tiernamente.

* * *

**N.A.**

**Konbawaa!! ^-^**

**Ogenki desuka?**

**New cap!! :D**

**Creo que ahora no me tardé mucho en subir ¿o sí? Bueno, el caso es que aquí les traigo el capi xD ¿qué tal? Jeje Siii, la mayoría pensó que el que había descubierto el besito fue Matt y pues parecía pero noo, lo bueno es que fue Mimi, ya tenía que aparecer ¿no creen?, la vdd que Sora la necesitaba mucho y qué mejor que ella para contarle sus problemas.**

**Como se dieron cuenta, involucré a la parejita de Ken y Yolei, aww son unos amores *---* me encantaa esa pareja, de hecho, después de Tai (obviamente) Ken es el que más me gusta de Digimon y me pareció bien incluir algo de él en el fic, en los siguientes caps tendrá algo más de relevancia (ya se imaginaran por qué) aún así hay más cosas por descubrirse entre los protagonistas y cada vez está más cerca que los sentimientos de Tai sean correspondidos ^-^ y bueno ya no les contaré más para que sigan leyendo n____n**

**Arigato Gozaimashitaa!! **

**Me encantan sus comentss, en verdad les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leer el fic y más para dejarme sus reviews :) ****son muy importante para mi n_n, bueno, yaa jeje**

**Espero que me comenten que les pareció y si tienen alguna duda o no entendieron algo, pregúntenme y yo les contesto, si quieren pueden agregarme en el msn o dejarme msg tmb les contesto, mi e-mail está en mi profile **

**Okss! Nos leemos en el próximo! Que estén bien! :D **

**Sayonaraa!!**


	8. Arreglando Confusiones

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. (Sólo Ayame y la historia me pertenecen).

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Arreglando Confusiones**

**Capitulo anterior…**

-Osamu, era tu hermano… ¿no es así? – sólo una vez Ken se había atrevido a contarle sobre él y ella lo recordaba perfectamente y sabía lo mal que se sentía su novio cuando hablaba de Osamu, sobretodo que después de eso Ken atravesó la etapa más dolorosa y horrible de su vida, dando el inicio del Emperador Digimon y que gracias a sus amigos y a ella, logró superar…

-Sí, el estaba ahí, cuanto se detuvo frente a mí, me dio una espada, no era como cualquier espada, esa tenía algo, no sé, pero me llamaba mucho la atención y al parecer tenía poderes, cuando la tomé sentí como se unía a mi cuerpo, se adhería a mi brazo y al mismo tiempo un gran poder se expandía en mi cuerpo, era un poder oscuro, entonces Osamu me dijo que el Emperador Digimon estaba de vuelta, me dirigí hacia ustedes y la espada resplandeció mucho, luego la alcé y la dirigí contra ustedes, se escucharon gritos y en ese momento me levanté gritando yo – terminó contando y no se había percatado que estaba llorando hasta cuando Yole le limpiaba unas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y luego lo abrazó…

-Ya amor, solo fue un mal sueño, ahora estás aquí con migo y nada de eso pasó

-Crees que… podría pasar nuevamente, que vuelva a poseerme el poder oscuro y me convierta nuevamente en el Emperador Digimon

-No Ken, no digas eso, no pasará nada

-Amor, no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti ni a nuestros amigos

-Ya no pienses en eso, además yo no te dejaré solo, hay que olvidarlo ¿sí? – lo miró a los ojos y lo besó tiernamente.

* * *

11:23 am – miró el reloj en su muñeca; estaba situada detrás de un árbol observando el edificio de enfrente – se supone que sale alrededor de esta hora pero porque tarda… - en eso se estaciona un bonito convertible negro en uno de los garajes pertenecientes al edificio y se baja un castaño – oh! Pero si es él… wow tan guapo y con un auto increíble, el chico ideal, para mi claro está, un buen prospecto – sonreía de forma maliciosa – ¿y qué tanto hace?... lleva algo…¿qué será?... mmm… parece… parecen…¿rosas? ¿para qué las llevará? Ok, lo que me importa es él, no lo que lleva, ahora si apresuro el paso lograré alcanzarlo y así sabré exactamente donde vive – sale de su escondite discretamente y sin que el chico la vea, lo sigue.

Al entrar, ve que el castaño se dirige al elevador y se detiene para que no la vea…

-Maldición… ¿por qué tenían que poner elevador? O ¿porque él no se va por las escaleras? – vio subir al chico dentro del elevador y esperó un momento – 1… 2… 3… 4…4 se detuvo, de seguro ese es su piso, debo darme prisa – se fue corriendo por las escaleras – creo…que…llegare más…p-pronto

***

Escuchó el timbre de su casa, dejo el libro que sostenía en el sofá, miró el reloj y se paró para abrir la puerta…

-_¿será él, pero si me dijo que vendría como en 2 horas? _– abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su "visita" -¡Tai! – el chico le sonreía

-H-hola Sora, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó algo tímido mientras que sostenía un ramo de rosas por detrás

-Hola, si claro – entró el chico cerrando y dejó ver las rosas

-Son para ti – se las entregó a la chica

-G-gracias – al momento que tomó las rosas "sin querer" las manos de ambos se rozaron haciendo que los 2 se sonrojaran – p-pero – jeje ahora se les da a ambos de tartamudear xD – no debiste – miro fijamente al chico

-Claro que debí, es decir, quiero que se arreglen las cosas entre los dos, por favor Sora, no me gusta que estés enojada con migo – acarició la mejilla de su amiga – no lo puedo soportar

-Yo…

-Por favor, escúchame

-Tai, jamás podría estar enojada contigo – lo tomó de la mano – ven, creo que tenemos que aclarar varias cosas – lo guió hasta la sala y ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

***

Llegó agitada al cuarto piso con la esperanza de haber logrado alcanzarlo antes de que se desapareciera…

-Bueno… creo que… lo tengo – cuando llegó alcanzó a ver unas rosas y una puerta cerrándose tras estas, observó detenidamente el lugar, miró hacia todos los lados, como inspeccionando el lugar – no creo que muchas personas lleven rosas en el mismo edificio – diciendo eso, se dirigió hacia el departamento donde vio la puerta cerrarse y se detuvo en frente – aunque… Matt mencionó algo del 5to piso, si, de seguro aquí vive alguien más… quizá… - se quedó pensando - jaja sii… por eso llevaba las rosas… bueno, de todos modos, sé que está aquí – segura de sí misma tocó el timbre.

***

Ella seguía esperando, pero él no encontraba las palabras indicadas, a decir verdad, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sora decidió que Tai le explicara las cosas, pero sí que era un silencio algo incómodo, es decir, ellos nunca se quedaban callados, siempre tenían algo de que hablar, desde las tonterías más ocurrentes de Tai, hasta cosas muy serias y a veces hasta comprometedoras; por fin cuando el castaño estaba decidido y abrió la boca para decir algo, lo interrumpió el timbre…

-_Maldición, justo en este momento_ - pensó frustrado

-Espera, deja ver quien es

-Claro

-_¿Y ahora?... no aún es temprano, ¿pero quién podrá ser?_ – abrió la puerta y vio a una chica de pelo negro y desconocida para ella – Hola ¿deseas algo?

-Hola, y si… deseo a Tai – Sora la miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Perdón? – _osea que se cree esta tipa, a venir a mi casa y decirme que desea a Tai_

-Oh, sí, disculpa, me refiero a que quiero verlo, quiero hablar con él – la retó con la mirada y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas

-Ah, sí pero creo que lo más lógico es que lo busques en su casa no aquí – la miró seriamente

-Ja, tú eres Sora verdad, la novia de Matt

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Te he visto en varias revistas de espectáculos con él y… bueno, me preguntó ¿qué hará Tai en tu casa? Además, vi que llevaba rosas, querida, no me digas que te estás portando mal…

-Mira…**querida**, no es algo de tu incumbencia y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones

-Entonces ve y dile a Tai que quiero verlo – dijo con voz alta y autoritaria

-Tú no eres nadie para venir a mi casa y ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer –también alzó la voz

Tai escuchó la discusión aumentaba y fue a ver que estaba ocurriendo

-Sora, ¿está todo bien? – consiguió la mirada de la pelirroja

-Claro que si cariño – contestó Ayame y enseguida se colgó del cuello de Tai pasando por Sora

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡ - Tai se sorprendió al verla y más estando en el departamento de Sora, como era posible que ella estuviera **ahí** buscándolo a **él**…

-Vine a verte **cariño **– vio a Sora como indicándole que él era de su pertenencia – todo pasó muy rápido la ves pasada que…

-Mira, creo que ya lo habíamos aclarado, te pedí perdón y no veo por qué tengas que estar siguiéndome – se zafó de ella

-No, tú lo aclaraste y eso ya pasó, yo quiero que hablemos pero no de eso

-Tai, llévate a tu **amiga** de aquí y hablen en otro lugar – se dio cuenta que "esa" era la misma chica que vio junto a Tai en el parque y su enojo y repentinos "celos" volvieron

-No tengo nada que hablar con ella – luego volvió a dirigirse a la pelinegra – Ayame ahora no, no quiero ser descortés contigo pero ahora necesito aclarar unas cosas con Sora, así que por favor te pido que te vayas.

- No te preocupes por mi Tai, ella te necesita más – hizo un ademán de meterse al departamento pero el chico la tomó de la mano

-Espera, no me iré de aquí sin que me escuches, por favor Sora

-Déjala Tai, no ves que no quiere hablar contigo, vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – lo jalaba del brazo

-No t…

-Ya déjalo, es conmigo con quien quiere hablar, así que te pido que te marches, esta es mi casa y no voy a permitir que vengas a poner tus exigencias – apartó la mano de Ayame del brazo de Tai – _ahora sí que no voy a dejar que esta se salga con la suya_

-Discúlpame pero en verdad necesito hablar con Sora, lo mejor será que te vayas – La aludida miró triunfante a Ayame

-Está bien, pero esto no se queda así, y no será la última vez que nos veamos Tai, hasta luego cariño – y sin decir más se fue… - _pero de esto se tiene que enterar Matt_ – salió del edificio marcando el número del rubio…

_-¿Qué pasó? estoy ocupado en este momento_

-Querido, pues acaba pronto con tus ensayos que Tai está solo con tú noviecita en su departamento

_-Pero qué estás diciendo, ¿estás segura de eso?_

-Hoy lo seguí como me dijiste y lo vi entrando al departamento de ella y le llevaba rosas

_-¿Rosas? ¿Para qué le llevaba rosas?, dime qué fue lo que pasó_

-Pues sí, mira Matt, luego te explico bien las cosas, lo que si es que algo tienen esos dos, tienes que ir para allá lo más rápido posible, a mí prácticamente me corrieron de ahí y ya no puedo hacer más por el momento

_-Ok, iré en cuanto pueda, más tarde voy a verte y me cuentas todo –_ finalizó la llamada.

***

-Me gusta cuando te pones celosa – decía con voz melosa y se acercó para besar a Sora

-No Tai – interrumpió el beso – hablemos de una vez, explícame por qué vino esa a buscarte aquí – lo jaló a la sala y se sentaron

-No sé, no tenía por qué, de seguro me siguió, cuando estábamos en el parque se me insinuaba, Sora no la aguanto y ésta es la segunda vez que la veo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente en el parque? No creo que te siga solo por seguirte, ¿le diste intenciones de algo más?

-Claro que no, lo que pasó fue que yo iba distraído caminando y luego choqué con ella, no la conocía, entonces le pedí disculpas y cuando intentó levantarse se torció el tobillo y se apoyó de mí, la ayude a llegar hasta una banca – vio que Sora sonreía de medio lado- ¿qué pasa?

-Sí que eres muy ingenuo, Tai, obviamente estaba fingiendo, cuando a una chica le gusta un chico hace todo para llamar su atención, incluyendo "accidentes" y es más que obvio que le gustas ¿me entiendes?

-Osea que ¿fingió caerse?

-Claro, estoy segura que armó todo ese teatrito para llamar tu atención, al parecer tú caíste

-Es que actuó tan real que, bueno, me fié de eso, me sentí algo comprometido, ofrecí llevarla al hospital para que la revisaran y se opuso, luego me dijo que fuéramos a un lugar más tranquilo y…

-¡¿Aceptaste?!

-Obviamente no, le dije que tenía otras cosa que hacer y me di cuenta de sus intenciones cuando trató de besarme y se me acercaba demasiado, no sé, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía y yo ya no veía como zafarme, fue cuando vi a T.K. y le hable, él comprendió mi súplica y me siguió el juego, de hecho también se le insinuó a él

-¿Y qué hicieron?

-Le inventamos una excusa y que Kari nos esperaba entre otras cosas, así fue como logramos deshacernos de ella

-Hubiera pagado para ver su cara de frustración en ese momento

-Sí, debiste verla – tomó las manos de Sora entre las de él – Sora, para mí no existe otra chica en mi corazón más que tú, cuando te confesé mi amor, fue sincero y te lo vuelvo a decir… Te amo, ¿no me crees?

-_Como decirte que yo también te amo, pero no puedo, no por ahora_ – Te creo, yo no tengo porque enojarme si te veo con alguien más, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, sólo que me molestó que la noche anterior te me hayas declarado y al día siguiente estés como si nada con otra chica ¿y dime a quién no le molestaría algo cómo eso?

-Lo sé linda, pero yo jamás te haría algo como eso – llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica y se fundió en su mirada…

-Tai, yo no soy quien para reclamarte algo así y menos si estoy con alguien más – bajó la mirada – y no tienes por qué disculparte, estás en todo tu derecho de conocer a alguien más…

-No Sora, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros yo…

-No, no tienes que sentirte comprometido por lo que hubo alguna vez, Tai, ahora las cosas son diferentes y es mejor… que…

-No digas más – la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y susurrar – Jamás lo olvidaré y me dolería mucho si tu lo olvidaras…

-¿Cómo crees que lo haría? Tampoco lo olvidaría… - se separaron un poco y se volvieron a encontrar sus miradas – Tai… - _te amo, te amo demasiado, pero antes tengo que aclarar todo con Matt y terminar con él, antes no te diré nada…_ - seguía pensando y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y antes de que derramara alguna lágrima, unió sus labios a los de él; Tai se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el beso profundizándolo un poco más, pasaron unos segundos y después Sora lo interrumpió…

-Lo siento Tai, pero creo que lo mejor es que no volvamos a repetirlo, no… esto no es correcto – le dio la espalda ocultando cuando una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y sin que él se diera cuenta la limpió

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Q-que dices? – se tensó ante la pregunta, pero siguió de espaldas y el castaño la rodeó hasta quedar frente a ella…

-¿Estás enamorada de Matt?

-No es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo, sino, que es lo mejor para los dos

-Yo no estoy tan seguro, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunté

-…

-¿No piensas decirme nada?

-Ya no quiero hablar más de eso y será mejor que te vayas, en cualquier momento puede llegar…

-_Creo que no lograré nada más por el momento, espero que las cosas lleguen a ser como antes, solo es cuestión de tiempo_ – Está bien, pero ¿ya no estás enojada con migo verdad?

-Claro que no – le sonríe – luego platicamos más tranquilamente

-Ok, te veo después – le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del departamento

-Hasta luego – cerró la puerta – _Solo te amo a ti_

***

-¿Entonces, ya le dijiste? – preguntó algo emocionado

-No, aún no, prefiero que se enteren todos juntos, yo creo que mañana será una gran oportunidad

-Sí, tienes razón, creo que todos se sorprenderán, bueno, no lo digo por ti, sino por mí

-Jajaja, si…¡¡oye!! Ya entendí lo que trataste de decir

-Solo bromeaba amor, pero ya hablando en serio, creo que así va a ser

-Pues sí – le roba un beso – pero tendrán que acostumbrarse

-Lo harán y estoy seguro que todos lo tomarán bien

-Yo también… te amo tanto

-No más que yo – ahora fue el turno de él para robarle el beso

***

-Ya falta poco, nuestro amo estará con nosotros muy pronto

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces

-Yo sé lo que te digo, el amo anterior me lo confirmó

-¿Lo sigues viendo?

-No exactamente, pero me lo aseguró

Se escucharon agitarse unas cadenas…

-¡No lo sigas intentando! serán en vano todos tus esfuerzos – le gritó al pequeño indefenso

-Es injusto, déjenlo en paz

-Tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer… ¡¡aprende a quedarte callado!! – lo golpeó con un gran látigo y se marchó dejándolo solo en la oscuridad…

-Espero que no te pase nada malo, seguiré intentando para que ellos no te lastimen – y se quedó llorando en silencio.

* * *

**N.A.**

**HolaSs!! ^-^**

**Ogenki desuka??**

**Chics mil disculpas por el retraso, gomen!! En vdd y no fue mi culpa… bueno quizá si n____n pero no toda! xD**

**Se cayó la señal del internet y pues tardó un poquitín en volver, el capi estaba ya casi listo, pero pues sin el inter no lo podía subir, llovió mucho y hasta se fue la señal de la tv y del teléfono :S waa fue horrible, pero ya pasó o eso creo… **

**El caso es que ya está el new capi :D y por si acaso estoy comenzando a escribir el siguiente xD jeje para tenerlo listo y si es posible actualizar a mediados de la otra semana. De hecho con el tiempo que me tuvieron sin internet comencé a escribir otro fanfic, pero es de FMA y es un one-shot, lo subiré en estos días. **

**Oks espero que me sigan comentando que les pareció y si tienen algunas dudas ya saben :)**** muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**

**Euni!! Qué bueno que volviste, ya se te extrañaba por acá jeje n____n**

**Bueno, se cuidan y nos leemos luego!!**

**Matta ne!! ^-^**


	9. Noche de Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. (Sólo Ayame y la historia me pertenecen).

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Noche de Sorpresas**

**Capitulo anterior…**

-Ya falta poco, nuestro amo estará con nosotros muy pronto

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces

-Yo sé lo que te digo, el amo anterior me lo confirmó

-¿Lo sigues viendo?

-No exactamente, pero me lo aseguró

Se escucharon agitarse unas cadenas…

-¡No lo sigas intentando! serán en vano todos tus esfuerzos – le gritó al pequeño indefenso

-Es injusto, déjenlo en paz

-Tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer… ¡¡aprende a quedarte callado!! – lo golpeó con un gran látigo y se marchó dejándolo solo en la oscuridad…

-Espero que no te pase nada malo, seguiré intentando para que ellos no te lastimen – y se quedó llorando en silencio.

* * *

-¿Osea que has estado engañando a Matt con él? – preguntó entre confusa y divertida

-No ¿cómo crees?, por mucho que no esté enamorada de él no es razón para que lo engañe de esa forma.

-Pues sí, pero… ay Sora, es que no te entiendo, explícame bien – jaló a su amiga y se sentaron en una banca del centro comercial

-Desde que Tai me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, en cada oportunidad que tiene me besa y… y yo pues… - su amiga le sonreía en complicidad - ¡¿Qué más podía hacer?! sé que no estaba bien, pero nunca me pude resistir y también le correspondía

-No lo veo tan mal, son sólo besos como dices ¿no?

-Sí, pero aún así no es correcto, por eso le pedí que ya no lo hiciera

-Ay, como quieras… y… dime ¿quién de los dos besa mejor?

-¡Mimi! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – se sonrojó a causa de la pregunta de su amiga

-Curiosidad… aunque tuve oportunidad de presenciar uno de los que tuviste con Tai y no sé amiga… pero… me dio la impresión de que si no llegaba ¿quién sabe qué más pudo haber pasado? ehh – ante ese comentario la cara de Sora estaba mucho más roja

-¡Mimi por Dios! Abstente de hacer ese tipo de comentarios

-Ay bueno ya, pero es la verdad, en cuanto a Matt, pues dime… ¿qué tal? Y no pongas esa cara – Sora iba a protestar – anda dime

-Pues… pues si tanto quieres saber compruébalo tú misma

-Osea que espero una oportunidad para espiarlos cuando te bese o… ¿quieres que lo bese yo?

-¡¡Mimi!! Te lo dije sarcásticamente – empezaba a desesperarse y con una amiguita así pues… jeje xD

-Ok ya, vamos a ver que más seguimos comprando – se puso de pie y su amiga la imitó y comenzaron a caminar – entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que sí puedo besar a Matt? – la pelirroja soltó un suspiro

-Ay Mimi, nunca vas a cambiar – dijo un poco más divertida

-Jaja, amiga, obviamente lo decía en broma

-Lo sé, pero ya vámonos o se nos hará tarde.

Siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial y compraron unas cuántas cosas más. Las chicas y los demás elegidos asistirían a la inauguración de un club nocturno que abrirían en la ciudad, en el cual los Teen-Age Wolves cantarían para la apertura de la gran noche y Matt les había conseguido entradas. Como Mimi no los había visto a todos era una gran ocasión, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea porque Tai también asistiría ahí y más todavía cuando el día anterior fue al departamento de su novia y se enteró que las rosas que estaban adornando su sala se las había regalado el castaño, pero aún así él asistiría, así que optó por otras medidas.

-¿Entonces llegarás con Tai? – caminaban hacia la salida después de haber recorrido todas las tiendas del centro comercial.

-Sí, dijo que pasaría por mi

-¿Y ya sabe Matt? ¿está de acuerdo?

-Pues no sabe, me dijo que T.K. pasaría a buscarme pero como él llevará a Kari no quise hacer mal tercio y le dije que no me fuera a buscar, Kari le dijo que Tai me llevaría

-Oh ya veo… pero ¿no se enojará? Porque por lo que me di cuenta no soporta que Tai esté junto a ti

-Pues ni modo, él estará en el club mucho antes que lleguemos, además de que estará ocupado, se nos unirá después de que canten, por cierto ¿quieres que pasemos por ti?

-Ay no amiga, no quiero hacer mal tercio – comentó divertida

-Obviamente no lo harás, sabes que vamos como amigos

-Sí claro, amigos pero con derecho

-Mimi, ya deja eso, ¿sí o no?

-No, descuida, alguien pasará por mí

-¿Alguien?... ¿Tienes algo más que contarme verdad? – Mimi asintió – Oh Mimi, dime ¿Quién es?

-Oh no Sora, ya sabes mucho, se los diré a todos hoy en la noche, es una sorpresa.

Las chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue a su casa y arreglarse para la noche, apenas y tenían 5 horas para que estuvieran listas, Kari pasaría a la casa de Sora para arreglarse juntas.

***

-¿Amor, estás seguro de querer ir?

-Claro linda, recuerda que Mimi ya está de regreso y no la hemos visto y Joe nos dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos – tomaba las manos de su novia

-Pero Ken, ¿ya te sientes bien? Ayer estabas muy mal – estaba muy preocupada por el chico, ella sabía por todo lo que él estaba pasando

-Descuida amor, fue un dolor pasajero, además también es importante para Matt que vallamos y ahí estarán todos nuestros amigos

-Lo sé, pero prométeme que si te sientes mal me lo dirás y nos iremos enseguida

-Yolei… - aunque él insistiera, ella siempre terminaba convenciéndolo

-Promételo Ken, no quiero que nada te pase – lo abrazó y él también la rodeó con sus brazos

-Está bien linda, te lo prometo – le dijo besando su frente (aww que tiernos *----*)

En los últimos días Ken había tenido dolores de cabeza insoportables y Yolei insistía tanto en cuidarlo que sus padres le habían dado permiso para pasar en casa de él todo el día y en la noche, Ken se encargaba de llevarla de nuevo a su casa, de vez en cuando salían a pasear, pero Yolei siempre se preocupaba porque no quería que ni el más mínimo detalle le pasara a su novio.

***

-Mamá si llega Kari, la pasas a mi habitación por favor

-Claro hija, vamos, comienza a arreglarte sino, se te va a hacer tarde

-Sí descuida, no tardaré mucho – en eso, escucharon el timbre – yo voy, de seguro es ella – abrió la puerta y que sorpresa se llevó…

-Hola amor – se lanzó a abrazar y besar a su novia

-Hola Matt ¿qué haces aquí? – lo empujó levemente interrumpiendo el beso

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a verte?

-Claro, pero…bueno… se supone que deberías estar ya en el club para la prueba de sonido y demás – le indicó que pasara

-Sí, pero antes quería ver a mi linda novia – le sonreía galantemente – buenas tardes señora – saludó a su "suegra"

-Hola Matt, Sora estaré en la cocina

-Ok mamá – se dirige al rubio - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, pasé rápido a verte y quería saber a qué hora vas a llegar, ¿ya te pusiste de acuerdo con T.K. a qué hora va a pasar por tí?

-Ah pues… Matt, llegaré con Tai – le dijo decidida, su novio no tendría por qué enojarse, porque bien sabía que Tai era su "mejor amigo"

-¡¿Cómo que con Tai?! ¿por qué? – para nada le gustó la idea

-Porque me pidió que fuera con él, tu hermano va con su novia Matt, y me pareció buena idea aceptar

-Ok, pero entiende Sora, eres mi novia, no la de él

-Ay mira, sabes perfectamente que él es mi amigo y te recuerdo que también el tuyo

-Sí, pero todos te van a ver llegar con él

-¿Y eso qué tiene?

-Pues que estará la prensa, reporteros y personalidades importantes

-Eso ya lo sé Matt, pero entiende que vamos como amigos ¿cuántas veces tengo que discutir este tema contigo? – ya estaba harta que su novio le reclamaba o se enojara cuando veía a Tai

-Ellos saben que eres mi novia y pensarán que estás con Tai

-Eso suena infantil de tu parte y ahora no me vengas con tus celos absurdos

-¿Absurdos dices?

-Eso es lo que son, Tai irá conmigo porque tú estarás ocupado

-Sí, pero aún así… - lo interrumpió el sonido de su celular y vio el número – maldición – dijo por lo bajo - ¿qué pasó?... lo sé… con mi novia… ya sé no hay problema… ok… si, ya voy… nos vemos… - cortó, intentó guardar nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin darse cuenta que éste calló en el sofá donde había estado sentado

-¿Y bien? – preguntó ella, aún lo que dijera Matt, ella llegaría con Tai a "Black Moon"

-Está bien cariño, sabes que no puedo negarte nada – le habló con voz suave y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella – Además has pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo

-Eso es porque siempre estás en la disquera o ensayando, además recuerda que siempre que me citas a algún lugar me dejabas esperando mucho tiempo o simplemente no ibas, Matt, no pretendas que me pase todo el tiempo sola

-Lo sé amor, pero te prometo que después de la gira, todo va a ser diferente y pasaremos más tiempo juntos – el chico le hablaba de un futuro, pero ella no lo quería así, estaba decidida a terminar con él antes de la gira, pero por ahora no se lo diría

-Claro – fue lo único que pudo decir ella y en eso, sonó nuevamente el timbre – veré quien es – el asintió, después de todo ya tenía que irse – ¡hola! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí – le sonrió a Kari

-Hola Sora – saludó mientras entraba – hola Matt, no pensé que estuvieras aquí

-Hola tenía tiempo que no te veía – saludó a su cuñada con un beso

-Lo mismo digo – luego se dirigió a Sora – si estás ocupada, puedo venir más tarde

-No, descuida

-No te preocupes Kari, ya me iba – le dio un corto beso a su novia y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada – bueno chicas, no lleguen tarde, amor, avísame en cuanto llegues

-Sí – se despidió de Matt y se fue a su habitación con Kari para comenzar a arreglarse.

Ambas se ayudaban a hacerse el manicure una a la otra, siempre que salían era lo mismo, se juntaban para arreglarse; para Kari, Sora era como una hermana mayor y para ella, Kari era la hermana que nunca tuvo. Aunque Kari, más que como una hermana quería que Sora fuera su cuñada, ella siempre pensó que cuando su hermano creciera le pediría a su amiga que fuera su novia y de adultos se casarían y ella sería la tía más feliz con todos sus sobrinitos (porque quería tener muchos).

Ya había pasado poco más de 1 hora desde que comenzaron a arreglarse, Sora decidió ir por algo de tomar a la cocina y cuando salió de ésta escuchó sonar un celular que no era el de ella, se dirigió a la sala de donde provenía el sonido y en uno de los muebles lo encontró, ya había dejado de sonar, lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era el celular de Matt.

-¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? – murmuró, luego revisó para ver quién lo había llamado – _tiene ocho llamadas perdidas de..._ – presionó el botón para ver el nombre de la persona que había estado llamando - … _Ayame_ – se quedó pensando un momento, luego se dio cuenta que también tenía 2 mensajes de la misma persona, pero no los pudo leer porque tenían contraseña (raro ¿no?) – _qué raro, nunca lo escuché hablar de alguna Ayame, pero por lo que veo debe ser algo importante para que lo llamara tantas veces_ – luego se quedó pensando otro momento y algo vino a su mente – _Ayame… ya había escuchado ese nombre, pero ¿en dónde?... bueno, cuando lo vea se lo daré_ – guardó el celular y regresó con Kari para seguir arreglándose.

***

T.K. llegó un poco más temprano al departamento de los Yagami, ya sabía que Kari estaba con Sora, pero como aún era temprano decidió quedarse un rato con Tai que afortunadamente ya se encontraba listo.

-Aún tenemos alrededor de media hora, pero si quieres podemos esperarlas en el departamento de Sora – propuso Tai a su cuñado

-No… Tai… - se quedó pensando un poco…

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? Después pasamos por ella – por su cara, el castaño notaba que no era nada agradable de lo que quería hablarle T.K.

-¿Pasa algo con Kari? ¿van bien?

-No se trata de ella, vamos mejor que nunca… es sobre algo más – se notaba preocupado

-Bueno, dime de qué se trata

-No sé como lo vayas a tomar, pero es importante que te lo diga – estaba nervioso y no sabía como comenzar

-Pues lo que sea, sabes que me lo puedes decir, yo te escucharé, anda dime que pasa – lo animó a continuar y puso una mano en su hombro, el rubio se relajó un poco y comenzó…

-Tai… tú… - bueno, otra vez volvieron los nervios

-¿Yo qué? Dime

-Tú… ¿tú qué sientes por Sora? – ok eso tomó desprevenido al castaño y se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta

-Ah… pues yo… - se calmó un poco y soltó un suspiro – escucha T.K., comprendo que quieras la felicidad de tu hermano, pero sería muy hipócrita de mi parte si te dijera que solo la quiero como amiga

-Entonces tú… - él ya sabía los sentimientos de Tai y bueno, cualquiera se daría cuenta por la forma en que la mira y el brillo de sus ojos cuando la ve, pero el chico quería que su cuñado se lo confirmara

-Así es T.K., yo amo a Sora con todo mi ser, es una persona demasiado importante para mí y la verdad, no me imagino una vida sin ella

-Sí, entiendo – y en verdad el pequeño lo comprendía

-Yo amo a Sora desde que tengo uso de razón, pero por algo demasiado tonto nunca se lo dije, hasta hace poco, desde que estaba en Londres me decía a mi mismo que cuando regresara a Odaiba lo primero que iba a hacer sería buscar a Sora y decirle lo que siento y así lo hice, sólo que ese mismo día me enteré que estaba con Matt y pues ya no le pude decir nada, hasta hace unos días – bajó un poco la cabeza para escuchar lo que T.K. diría

-Bueno, no te puedo reclamar nada, pero pues Matt es mi hermano y no me gustaría que esto terminara mal

-Lo sé y yo tampoco lo quiero, después de todo él y yo somos amigos aunque últimamente estemos distanciados y por lo pronto será mejor que así sigan las cosas entre él y yo – T.K. no sabía que pensar ¿porqué Tai le decía eso?, el castaño notó la intriga de su cuñado y prosiguió – él piensa que vengo a quitarle el amor de Sora y no te diré que me voy a dar por vencido, porque yo no la quiero perder – calló un momento, luego suspiró, le tenía que contar lo que pasaba – Matt desde hace poco más de 4 años sabe que yo amo a Sora, yo mismo le conté – el rubio se sorprendió, cómo era posible que aún sabiendo Matt que su "mejor amigo" estaba enamorado de Sora, él haya "conquistado" a la misma chica

-Pero… cómo es posible – simplemente no comprendía la actitud de su hermano

- El día que yo me fui a Londres le dije a tu hermano que me había arrepentido de no declararme a ella antes de mi partida y él me apoyó, me dijo que la cuidaría por mí – soltó una risa irónica – y vaya que sí la cuidó, pero para él, no lo culpo, aunque no fue sincero con migo, supongo que la quiere de verdad

-Tienes razón, no justifico lo que hizo mi hermano, no creí que fuera capaz de hacerte algo así, al menos… al menos te hubiera dicho que también la amaba

-Quizá, pero bueno, no me daré por vencido, yo amo a Sora y trataré de recuperarla de nuevo – eso último lo dijo sin darse cuenta

-¿Cómo que recuperarla de nuevo?

-Ah… pues… bueno, yo me entiendo, luego lo comprenderás

-Sea cual sea la decisión de Sora, no me molestaré, después de todo ella tiene la última palabra

-Me alegra escuchar eso, lo que me importa a mí, es que ella sea feliz, si es conmigo perfecto, yo seré el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra, pero si no, pues lo aceptaré y seré feliz por ella

-Veo que la amas demasiado, y yo te apoyo Tai – después de todo él se daba cuenta que Sora con Matt no era completamente feliz.

Los chicos terminaron su conversación y se fueron por las chicas quienes ya estaban listas, después de que se quedaron embelesados por su belleza y las elogiaron, se dirigieron al "Black Moon"

Cuando llegaron, ya había gente y algunos reporteros en el club y fotografiaron a las parejas (lo que no quería Matt xD), luego Sora, fue a buscar a su novio y le entregó el celular, él la cuestionó sobre su llegada con Tai y esas cosas, si tomaron fotos o no, o si la habían entrevistado, en fin , luego la pelirroja regresó con sus amigos, en la mesa, ya estaban (aparte de los que llegaron con ella) Ken, Yolei, Davis, Cody, y en ese momento llegó Joe, con una chica de su brazo… todos se quedaron con la boca abierta… es que no lo podían creer, osea el superior Joe, ¿con ella?

-¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Tai, todos estaban en suspenso

-Sí, yo ya me tuve que hacer la idea, me enteré apenas ayer – contestó Davis y los chicos llegaron a la mesa…

-Hola chicos – saludó el superior Joe y su acompañante

-Hola – todos respondieron aún incrédulos de lo que veían sus propios ojos

-Eh… bueno…

-Ay, yo les digo – la chica lo interrumpió porque veía que él no se decidía a decirles - Joe y yo somos novios – se pegó más al chico sonriendo

-¡¿Qué?! – aún sabiéndolo de la boca de ellos no lo creían

-Bueno, no pongan esas caras, Jun es una chica impresionante – Davis murmuró algo así como "_impresionante ¿de donde?_" que solo Cody por estar al lado de él pudo escuchar - me di cuenta hace poco y le pedí que fuera mi novia

-Pues qué bueno, bienvenida al grupo – Sora le dio la bienvenida y le sonrió, después de todo, se quitó a tremenda enemiga que perseguía a su novio

-Oh muchas gracias Sora, te prometo que ya no seré mala contigo – todos rieron ante ese comentario y luego se sentaron los recién llegados.

Pasaron unos minutos más y luego se acercaron 2 chicos más a la mesa…

-Oh no, díganme que estoy soñando – otra vez comentó el castaño

-Pues parece que todos estamos soñando – le siguió Sora

Así más sorprendidos y suspensos se quedaron los elegidos (y Jun) cuando vieron acercarse a Izzy quien llevaba del brazo a Mimi, los chicos caminaban como en una pasarela, claro, Mimi luciéndose ante las cámaras y saludaba una que otra vez a ellas sin dejar de sonreír y cuando vio a sus amigos se acercaron ella e Izzy rápido a ellos.

-¡¡OMG!! – gritó Yolei, a los demás simplemente no les salían las palabras

-¡¡Hola amigos cuanto tiempo sin verlos!! – saludó muy emocionada Mimi

-Ho-hola chicos – él sí que estaba nervioso, ya se imaginaba la reacción de sus amigos

Todos estaban idos, tenían una cara que expresaba muchas cosas, sin embargo, pudieron soltar un _¡Hola!_

-Chicos ustedes…ah… ustedes… - Kari estaba tratando de completar su oración pero le era imposible…

-Así es – besó fugazmente a Izzy, él solo se sonrojó – Izzy y yo somos novios – terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**N.A.**

**Konbawaa!!! ^-^**

**¿Qué tal? ahora sí creo que no tardé mucho xD jeje**

**Bueno, pues new cap up!! :D waaa ya se pone más interesante en los siguientes capis, ya se irán descubriendo más cosas y así… y pues en este salieron más parejas como se dieron cuenta, se que unos me pedían que pusiera a Joe con Mimi y otros mucho más que la pusiera con Izzy, y pues yo creo que queda mejor con Izzy, me gustan más como pareja, se ven así todos bien lindos, lo siento por el pobre del sempai xD pero pues se me hizo divertido ponerlo con Jun jeje además se me hacen una pareja interesante… ¿o ustedes que piensan?**

**Es mi última semana en Mty, creo que subiré el otro cap cuando llegue a mi casa, porque dudo poder subirlo antes, pienso escribirlo mientras en un cuaderno xD y ya cuando tenga más tiempo lo paso al Word :D**

**Oks, mil gracias por sus reviews, contestaré los que pueda en cuanto los lea y muchas gracias también por el apoyo y ánimos que me brindan n____n**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente…**

**Matta ne!! :)**


	10. Todo puede suceder en Black Moon

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. (Sólo Ayame y la historia me pertenecen).

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Todo puede suceder en "**_**Black Moon**_**"**

**Capitulo anterior…**

Así más sorprendidos y suspensos se quedaron los elegidos (y Jun) cuando vieron acercarse a Izzy quien llevaba del brazo a Mimi, los chicos caminaban como en una pasarela, claro, Mimi luciéndose ante las cámaras y saludaba una que otra vez a ellas sin dejar de sonreír y cuando vio a sus amigos se acercaron ella e Izzy rápido a ellos.

-¡¡OMG!! – gritó Yolei, a los demás simplemente no les salían las palabras

-¡¡Hola amigos cuanto tiempo sin verlos!! – saludó muy emocionada Mimi

-Ho-hola chicos – él sí que estaba nervioso, ya se imaginaba la reacción de sus amigos

Todos estaban idos, tenían una cara que expresaba muchas cosas, sin embargo, pudieron soltar un _¡Hola!_

-Chicos ustedes…ah… ustedes… - Kari estaba tratando de completar su oración pero le era imposible…

-Así es – besó fugazmente a Izzy, él solo se sonrojó – Izzy y yo somos novios – terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Ya estaban acomodados todos en la mesa situada en la mejor parte del club, donde tenían una buen vista frente al escenario y estaba en una parte algo reservada (ya saben con eso de las fans locas xD) afortunadamente Jun dejó el club de fans de Matt para dedicarse por completo a SU Joe (el pobre la tenía como garrapata).

Bueno, todos esperaban la presentación de los _"Teen-Age Wolves_ ", el dueño del club ya había abierto con la presentación de "_Black Moon_" y abrieron la barra libre con las bebidas más exquisitas y de la mejor calidad, los meseros elegantemente vestidos se paseaban por todo el club para atender mejor a los invitados; se podría decir que sería todo un hit en la ciudad, ya que el lugar era muy lujoso y asistieron muchas personas importantes y amistades de las mismas, una que otra persona y fans de los _Teen-Age Wolves_, que como parte del club de fans (solo algunas) obtuvieron pases para el club y pues también estaban los amigos de los integrantes de la banda. La música daba un excelente ambiente al lugar. Después de un rato, el D.J. dejó de tocar y habló para el público…

-¡¡Hola amigos!! – todos saludaban y gritaban muy alegremente – llegó la hora de la noche – se escuchó el grito de las fans – ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso para recibir a los Teen-Age Wolves!

La mayoría de las chicas gritaban como locas y los demás aplaudieron, entonces las luces comenzaron a recorrer todo el club y se detienen en el centro del escenario, en éste se comienza a elevar una plataforma que de los lados salen muchas chispas de colores y salen los chicos tan esperados, los gritos aumentaron y los camarógrafos no perdían ningún detalle.

-Buenas noche, damas y caballeros – saludó Matt – es un honor para nosotros tener el placer de estar esta noche aquí con ustedes, en la gran inauguración de Black Moon, gracias a nuestro amigo el Sr. Akiyama por invitarnos a este evento tan especial para él - saludó desde un palco reservado el Sr. Akiyama dueño de "Black Moon" junto a su familia - Creo que ya nos conocen (obvio ¿no?) pero no están de más las presentaciones – las chicas no dejaban de gritar, pero cuando Matt hablaba, todas callaban para escuchar su "melodiosa voz" – En la batería tenemos a Takuya, en el bajo uno está Koji, en el dos está Yuki y en la guitarra eléctrica y como vocalista tienen a su servidor Yamato…

Mientras que los iba presentando, cada uno de ellos saludaban al público y las chicas gritaban (bueno eso no es nuevo n_nU) y cuando él se presentó, aún gritaron más. Cada chico era guapo y tenían lo suyo, en cuanto a Matt… bueno… pues es Matt, claro estaba que era el que tenía más seguidoras.

-Comenzaremos con esto que se llama _Negai Kanaeru Kagi – _y todos muy ansiosos esperaban la canción de la banda…entonces comenzaron a tocar…

_Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta_

_Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da_

_Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru_

_Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai_

_Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?_

_Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka_

_Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da_

-Esta canción me trae muchos recuerdos – comentó Tai captando la atención de sus amigos

-Es verdad – siguió Joe – Matt compuso esa canción en memoria de nuestras aventuras en el digimundo

_Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru_

_Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae_

_Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii_

_Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa_

-En ese entonces, a pesar de todo, nos divertíamos mucho - comentó Sora con algo de nostalgia que no pasó desapercibida por los demás, pero prefirieron no comentar nada…

_Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai_

_Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii_

_Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai_

_Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru_

-_Como quisiera que todo fuera como en aquellos tiempos… nosotros estábamos juntos y sin ningún problema, todo era felicidad y diversión, ahora junto con nuestros amigos seguimos igual, todos unidos, pero nosotros… nosotros, ojalá que pronto vuelva a ser como antes, lo que teníamos juntos…_ - pensaba Sora, recordando los momentos vividos junto a su "amigo" Tai…

_Saikou no kirifuda wo shimatte oite dou suru!?_

_Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka_

_Furimuku na mayowazu ni yukeba iin da_

_Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru_

_Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro_

_Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii_

_Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa_

-A pesar de cuan fuertes fueran nuestros oponentes, entre todos lográbamos vencerlos – platicaba Davis y la verdad es que la canción tenía recuerdos para cada uno de los elegidos…

_Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru_

_Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae_

_Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii_

_Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa_

Los "lobos" siguieron cantando y el público entonaba con ellos, las fans tenían también un lugar reservado para ellas y desde ahí alababan a los chicos, llevaban pancartas con anuncios como: "Te Amo Matt", "Los Teen-Age Wolves son lo máximo", "Amamos a los lobitos", "Chica Teen-Age Wolves 4ever" (jaja ya saben, lo típico de un concierto y las fans traumadas) y otros más para los demás integrantes de la banda, obviamente Matt se llevaba la mayoría de las aclamaciones, piropos y hasta cosas que hacían enrojecer al rubio (y a las chicas les valía gorro que la novia estuviera presente xD).

-Oye Sora, ¿no te molesta todo eso que le gritan a tu novio? – comentó Jun

-Y mira quien lo dice – habló Davis, después de todo, su hermana (antes de andar con Joe) seguía como loca a Matt

-Bueno, no tengo porque molestarme, después de todo son sus fans y gracias a ellas tiene fama – y bueno, una novia obviamente siempre celará a su novio de las fans, pero en el caso de Sora, ella no le tomaba mucha importancia porque no estaba enamorada de su novio, además no tenía tiempo como para estarse peleando por algo como eso.

Los chicos continuaban su plática sobre sus aventuras en el digimundo, muy alegremente, sin embargo no sabían que desde un lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, eran vigilados por una persona.

Los Teen-Age Wolves ya habían bajado del escenario, el D.J. continuó con la música. Cuando los chicos terminaron de cantar, varios reporteros se acercaron a ellos para entrevistarlos; mientras tanto, algunos de los elegidos fueron a la pista para bailar. Sora estaba en compañía de Mimi y Jun platicaba con ellas (en realidad que era un super cambio, era una chica muy animada y agradable a la vez), T.K. y Kari estaban bailando junto con Ken y Yolei; Tai, Joe, Izzy y Davis se habían quedado platicando en la mesa (y aunque no lo crean) una chica sacó a bailar a Cody, Davis se quedó sorprendido… ¿cómo era posible que esa linda chica escogió a Cody y no a él? pensaba y a la vez, aún no podía digerir que Kari fuera novia de T.K.

-Ya deja de verlos tanto Davis – le dijo Izzy, mientras los chicos platicaban, Davis no apartaba su vista de Kari y el pequeño rubio – no te tortures más amigo

-Acéptalo de una vez – lo siguió Joe

-Gracias por los ánimos chicos – comentó Davis sarcásticamente – como ustedes ya tienen novia…

-Bueno, ya amigos; Davis, en el amor no se manda y la verdad es que mi hermana es muy feliz junto a él y no te lo digo por molestar – aclaró ya que vio la mirada amenazadora de su amigo – lo que trato de decirte es que sería bueno que conocieras otras chicas y… no sé… quizá puedas encontrar la indicada para ti

-Ay sí, que fácil es decirlo

-No Davis, Tai tiene razón, creo que es lo mejor – trató de convencerlo Joe

En eso estaban cuando el castaño vio a varios reporteros alrededor de Sora, la interrogaban sobre su relación con Yamato y que si le gustó la canción que le dedicó, que porqué había llegado con Tai, entre otras cosas, total que la chica se notaba muy incómoda y sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta ella, dejando a sus amigos un poco confundidos, puesto que no dio ninguna explicación; cuando se acercó vio a Mimi y a Jun…

-¿No estaban junto con Sora? – les preguntó

-Sí, pero llegaron ellos y comenzaron a hacerle varias preguntas – le contestó Mimi

-Será mejor que la ayudes, se ve que está fastidiada – sugirió Jun

-Eso haré – y sin decir más fue a donde su amiga y habló con los reporteros – lo siento pero ya no puede contestar más – la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí, rápido se dirigieron a la mesa y como estaba en un lugar reservado, los reporteros no podían accesar al lugar.

-Gracias, ya no veía como zafarme de ellos – le agradeció la pelirroja

-Descuida, noté que estabas incómoda con ellos

-Son tan fastidiosos y sólo preguntan cosas tontas e inoportunas

-Sí, me imagino.

Después de un rato, todos volvieron a la mesa, incluso Matt. El anfitrión del evento anunció que se abría el escenario para todo el público, pues llegaba la "Hora de Talentos", cualquier persona podía subir al escenario a cantar y/o bailar o hacer algún show presentado para los espectadores. Los invitados comenzaban a animarse y se acercaban al D.J. para que los anunciara.

Cerca de la mesa de los elegidos (y Jun), una chica los seguía vigilando, hasta que Matt dirigió su vista a ella y le hizo una señal de que era momento que se acercara a la mesa e hiciera su aparición (obviamente los demás no se dieron cuenta de eso). La chica se acercó al lugar, no pudo pasar porque había una cadenita que lo impedía, pero llamó a un chico…

-¡Hola Tai! Que coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí – saludó Ayame al castaño

-Ah… hola Ayame – no podía ser que hasta ahí se la tuviera que encontrar

-¿_Esa tipa que hace aquí?_ – pensó Sora y luego algo en su cabeza hizo "click" – _¿dijo Ayame?… claro ella es Ayame… ¿podría ser la misma?... tengo que averiguarlo, no se saldrá con la suya… - _recordó lo de las llamadas y los msg de Matt

-Tai, ¿porque no invitas a tu amiga para que se siente con nosotros? – sugirió Matt

-No creo que… - no pudo continuar porque Ayame lo interrumpió

-¡Claro!, me encantaría – el cantante llamó a unos de los hombres de seguridad para que le permitiera el paso a Ayame

_-¿¡Pero que está haciendo Matt!?... no puede ser, entonces… entonces sí es ella y se han puesto de acuerdo en todo, claro… además ¿cómo pudo ella haber conseguido entradas? Y qué casualidad que quedara un espacio en la mesa_ – comprendió entonces que no podía ser casualidad que hubiera conocido a Tai, esa tipa y su "novio" estaban de acuerdo en todo, aún así tuviera todas esas pruebas, necesitaba estar segura…

Ayame llegó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Tai (para suerte de Matt), y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, el chico para no ser descortés ya no dijo nada y la presentó a sus amigos, Sora estaba que ardía de coraje, pero no podía hacer nada y T.K. también se encontraba angustiado, sabía perfectamente que su cuñado no soportaba a esa tipa.

-Sora, nos volvemos a ver, espero que esta vez no te enojes – la aludida solo roló sus ojos y no le tomó importancia - mira qué casualidad encontrarlos aquí - se dirigió a Tai – cariño, no sabía que también fueras amigo de Matt – luego le dijo al rubio – tienes una voz encantadora, que afortunada eres Sora, cualquier chica se sentiría alagada por tener un novio como él – la pelirroja ignoró el comentario

-Oh muchas gracias, pero en realidad yo soy el afortunado por tener a Sora como novia – dijo tomando la mano de la chica entre las de él - quiso lucirse ante su novia y al mismo tiempo fastidiar a Tai

-Claro – contestó Ayame al tiempo que se acercaba más a Tai y se aferraba a su brazo, el chico no hallaba como zafarse de esa.

Ayame continuaba haciendo comentarios inoportunos y Matt le seguía la corriente e insinuaba cosas entre ella y Tai, los chicos (que no sabían de ella) pensaban lo mismo, Sora no soportaba más esa situación y ver a esa tipa con su amigo le daban nauseas, le vino una idea a la mente y tenía que hacerlo ahora, debía descubrir si realmente era la misma Ayame del celular de Matt, aunque en verdad estaba muy segura de eso…

-Matt, ¿me prestas tu celular?, tengo que llamar a mi mamá y ya no tengo saldo

-Claro linda – le dio su celular y la pelirroja se fue a otro lado para hacer la llamada, aunque cerca de la mesa pero sin que la vieran para lograr su objetivo

Buscó el número de Ayame en el celular de su "queridísimo novio traicionero" y cuando lo encontró, sacó el suyo para marcar, pero antes se aseguró que a su número apareciera como privado para que no pudiera identificarlo… entonces marcó el número de Ayame…

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los elegidos (y Jun y Ayame xD)…

-Suena un celular – escuchó Jun

-Oh sí, es el mío – soltó un poco a Tai y buscó en su bolsa, en eso, el castaño aprovechó para alejarse de ella, sacó su celular y vio en la pantalla que aparecía "número privado", pero contestó – hola... diga… - colgó – que fastidioso, si no van a hablar para que llaman – dijo algo fastidiosa

Desde un punto donde no era observada, Sora vio toda la escena y… ¡Bingo!... era la misma Ayame del celular de Yamato, sintió un gran coraje, odio, pero no quería armar un escándalo, aunque ya se las pagaría después y obviamente hablaría con Matt sobre el asunto, le tenía que reclamar. Sin más, regresó a la mesa, lo bueno, era que Yolei comenzó a hacer otro tipo de comentarios y estaban entretenidos con la plática; por lo menos, ya no seguiría escuchando las ocurrencias de Ayame.

Cody había subido al escenario para tocar el saxofón ya que quería impresionar a la chica con la que había bailado, la cual estaba maravillada ante eso, además que el chico lo tocaba excelente y cuando bajó fue con ella y siguieron platicando. Los demás también habían quedado sorprendidos por la participación de su amigo. Entonces Ayame tomó la palabra…

-Cariño, ¿por qué no subes tú? – sugirió a Tai

-¿Qué dices?, claro que no

-Oye, es una buena idea Tai – le dijo Matt – sorpréndenos a todos

-No, yo… – se negaba

-Anda Tai, canta algo o no sé, pero sube -insistía Ayame

-Sería algo interesante – comentó Joe y Tai le envió una mirada asesina

-No me ayudes tanto Joe

-Bueno, no es que cantes excelente, pero al menos inténtalo, si te abuchean nosotros te vamos a aplaudir – le decía cantante, tratando de molestarlo, Sora no podía creer cuan ruin llegaría a ser su novio, estaba molesta por su actitud y la de Ayame…

-Pues si él no quiere, no tienen que obligarlo – dijo algo molesta (osea defendía a si amigo) y todos se quedaron asombrados ante lo que dijo – además Tai canta excelente, no sé porque le dices eso – el castaño se tensó ante eso

-¿Por qué dices que canta bien? ¿Acaso lo has escuchado? – le preguntó el rubio

-Ah, bueno… pues – no se dio cuenta que habló de más, pero ya no podía negarlo – sí – solo dijo eso

-¿Y en dónde lo escuchaste?, yo que sepa él no canta

-Pues…

-Sí, pero no lo hago delante de todos

-Bueno cariño creo que sería una gran oportunidad demostrar tu talento ¿no crees? - se colgó de su cuello, Tai para no seguir soportándola, se paró de la mesa…

-Está bien, lo haré y cantaré una que escribí hace cuatro años – miró a Sora y ella le sonrió, sabía ya cuál era…

-Wow, no sabía que eras compositor – le dijo Matt

El castaño no respondió nada y se fue directo al escenario, habló con el D.J. y le consiguió una guitarra eléctrica; lo presentó al público y todos estaban atentos a él…

-Esta canción se llama Blaze y es para una persona muy importante para mí – entonces comenzó a tocar, realmente lo hacía muy bien… luego comenzó a cantar…

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirubenaki sekai de..._

Realmente, tenía una voz hermosa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente Matt, Sora solo sonreía…

_Kazanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou_

_Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai monai uta_

_Tooku sora no kanata kara nazariatta bokura no kage_

_Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku_

_Sure chigatta toki no uzu_

_Kuchi hatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite_

-No sabía que mi hermano cantara tan bien – Ni si quiera Kari sabía eso de su hermano

-Wow sí que es toda una cajita de sorpresas – comentó Ayame, Matt solo tenía una mueca de disgusto – ¡me encanta!

-Aww ¡es una canción super romántica! – decía Mimi muy animada – nunca pensé que Tai tuviera ese talento

-Qué apuesto se ve – dijo Ayame en voz alta para que todos (o más bien, Sora) escucharan – de seguro me la dedica a mí, aww le pediré que me la cante cuando estemos solos – Sora dirigió su mirada hacia ella con algo de rencor y Ayame se la devolvió, los demás no lo notaron porque seguían asombrados con Tai.

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirubenaki mirai de_

_Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka_

_Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo_

_Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera_

Matt no lo podía creer, Tai realmente cantaba muy bien, de hecho mucho mejor que él, aunque Matt lo negara, pero por cierta razón seguía molesto, no comprendía como nadie sabía eso de Tai, ni siquiera su hermana, eso estaba raro, pero que Sora, SU Sora lo supiera (y más aún cuando él había compuesto la canción) era mucho más raro… lo que suponía que…

-Sora ¿cómo es que sabías que Tai cantaba? ¿dónde lo escuchaste? – Si estaba enojado, eso seguro, porque nunca pero nunca frente a los demás la llamaba por su nombre, siempre era con palabras dulces…

-Pues… - aún sentía ese rencor y Ayame seguía mirándola con odio, además quería dejarle claro a quién prefería Tai, no le importó que los demás escucharan – la escribió para mí – no pensaba, la recorría ese rencor contra la tipa, siguió diciendo mirándola a los ojos – y me la cantó – Ayame abrió los ojos sorprendida y no sólo ella, sino, los demás, todos miraban fijamente a Sora y al fin ella reaccionó, había hablado de más…

_Yamanai ame to yasashiku nureru tsuki_

_Kiztsuitemo ii kaze ni yureyuku bojou_

_Kurayami mo tsuranuku shisen aoku sunda hito__mi no oku_

_Zetsubou mo kodoku mo koete kizamareta shirushi_

_Yugandeku toki no hazama_

_Kawashita kizuna ni kimi wo kanjita_

-¿Y por qué te la cantó a ti? ¿Por qué te la compuso? Digo, no es muy de amigos que te componga una canción y te la cante – captó la atención de su novia… todos callaron, realmente querían saber el porqué…

_Hakanaki michi wo tadoru kotae naki sekai de_

_Fui ni mayoi tachidomatteru kimi yo_

_Mune kiramekasu kibou no asu e_

Sora también mantenía ese rencor a Matt, no era justo lo que les estaba haciendo a Tai y a ella y más en complicidad de Ayame, además le tenía que dejar claro que Tai no solo era un amigo para ella, le tenía que recordar cuan especial es para ella y sobre todo, le quería decir de una vez lo que hubo entre ellos, cosa que nadie sabía…

-Tienes razón, eso no es de amigos… - quizá era algo difícil de decir para ella, porque nunca había hablado de eso con alguien más, ni siquiera con Mimi que era su mejor amiga…

Todos esperaban lo que diría su amiga, realmente tenía que ser algo comprometedor…

-¿Entonces? – insistió Matt

_Hakanaki yume motomeru kotae naki sekai de_

_Boku no negai todokeru kagayaku mune no honoo_

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirubenaki sekai de_

_Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka_

_Kimi ga tomoshitekureta kirameku mune no honoo_

_Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera_

Esperó que terminara la canción y continuó…

-Me la cantó para pedirme que volviéramos – miró fijamente a Matt

-¿Para que volvieran? No te entiendo – más bien no quería entender, aunque ya se lo imaginaba

-Llevábamos poco más del año como novios – todos se asombraron más – tuvimos una pequeña discusión y le pedí que termináramos, fue entonces cuando la compuso y me la cantó para pedirme que volviéramos, se lució con eso, y bueno, nadie te compone una canción solo que seas alguien muy especial para esa persona – eso le cayó a Matt como una pedrada en la cabeza (nunca le había compuesto una canción a su novia) – obviamente le dije que sí y seguimos por más tiempo – terminó diciendo y se dirigió a sus amigos – lamento no haberles dicho nada sobre eso

Y en ese momento llegó Tai con ellos, claro, en "_Black Moon_" no dejaban de escucharse todos los aplausos y aclamaciones para el chico, a todos los invitados los había dejado con la boca abierta… notó el ambiente algo tenso en la mesa…

-¿Pasa algo? – las miradas de sus amigos se dirigieron hacia él, pero en ese instante no sabían que decir…

* * *

**N.A. **

**Konnichiwa!! **

**n_____n**

**Ogenki desuka??**

**Wiii otro cap!! jeje pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo, ya estoy en mi casitaa :D**

**¿Y qué tal?... obviamente Sora no se podía dejar de esos dos malvados cómplices, claro que eso fue solamente el principio, ya pensaría después en lo demás, pero ya era tiempo que supieran lo que realmente hubo entre ella y Tai y aún seguían unidos por ese fuerte lazo que los unían, ambos se amaban intensamente y había llegado el momento que la verdad saliera a flote…**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y los comentarios que dejan, me siento muy bien al leernos y nunca dejaré de agradecerlos, trataré que cada capítulo sea mejor que el anterior… oks creo que ya fue mucho sentimentalismo… n____n jeje, pero en vdd gracias espero seguir recibiéndolos…**

**La canción que cantó Yamato fue la que canta con los "Teen-Age Wolves" en el anime, si quieren ver la traducción el link aparece en mi profile, e****s la primera que viene, y en cuanto a la de Tai, es una interpretada por Kotani Kinya y ahí tmb les dejo la traducción…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y en el siguiente estará más emocionante, espérenlo, trataré de subir pronto, este lunes entro a la uni y mhorario esta terrible, con decirles que hasta los sábados tengo clases xD pero haré un espacio para el fic :) y haré lo posible por actualizar pronto.**

**Oks los leo después… saludos!!!**

**Matta ne! ^-^**


	11. Y La Guerra Comenzó 1ra parte

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. (Sólo Ayame y la historia me pertenecen).

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 11**

**Y la Guerra Comenzó (1ra parte)**

**Capitulo anterior…**

Esperó que terminara la canción y continuó…

-Me la cantó para pedirme que volviéramos – miró fijamente a Matt

-¿Para que volvieran? No te entiendo – más bien no quería entender, aunque ya se lo imaginaba

-Llevábamos poco más del año como novios – todos se asombraron más – tuvimos una pequeña discusión y le pedí que termináramos, fue entonces cuando la compuso y me la cantó para pedirme que volviéramos, se lució con eso, y bueno, nadie te compone una canción solo que seas alguien muy especial para esa persona – eso le cayó a Matt como una pedrada en la cabeza (nunca le había compuesto una canción a su novia) – obviamente le dije que sí y seguimos por más tiempo – terminó diciendo y se dirigió a sus amigos – lamento no haberles dicho nada sobre eso

Y en ese momento llegó Tai con ellos, claro, en "_Black Moon_" no dejaban de escucharse todos los aplausos y aclamaciones para el chico, a todos los invitados los había dejado con la boca abierta… notó el ambiente algo tenso en la mesa…

-¿Pasa algo? – las miradas de sus amigos se dirigieron hacia él, pero en ese instante no sabían que decir…

* * *

-Linda canción – rompió el silencio Yolei

-¡Es que wow hermano, cantaste genial!

-Jeje gracias – a pesar de que en público se portó como todo un profesional, ahora se sentía apenado frente a sus amigos…

-Pff, ni que fuera la gran cosa – murmuró Yamato, pero Sora lo alcanzó a escuchar y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Mientras tanto, los demás se dedicaban a felicitar al castaño y elogiarlo, obviamente nadie comentó lo ocurrido segundos antes que él llegara; después, Sora también se acercó a felicitarlo…

-Cantaste mucho mejor de lo que recordaba – se aseguró que nadie la escuchara, aunque cerca de ahí, Matt veía la escena, tenía que hacer algo…

-¿Te gustó? – le preguntó a la chica y ella le sonrió

-Pues claro que sí – ambos sonrieron, pero claro, todo momento alegre tiene que acabar…

-Cariño, cantaste hermoso – llegó Ayame colgándose del cuello de Tai, él solo trataba de alejarse de ella, Sora roló los ojos en forma de fastidio, ¿es que acaso esa tipa no se podía perder?

Y peor aún, llegó Matt a ellos rodeando la cintura de su novia con un brazo atrayéndola un poco hacia él…

-Y bien Tai, ¿nos dirás a quien le dedicaste esa canción? – le dijo el rubio sonriendo con malicia y llamando la atención de los demás

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? – le devolvió la sonrisa

Los demás miraban la escena algo intrigados, conocían muy bien a sus amigos y sabían que por cualquier cosa comenzaban a pelear y más aún encontrándose en esa situación (pero ¡¡por favor!!, el pobre de Tai, no se imaginaba que ya todos estaban enterados de su relación con la pelirroja), las miradas de sus amigos iban de Tai a Matt y de Matt a Tai…

-Por supuesto, todos queremos saber quién es esa persona tan importante para ti – definitivamente, si el castaño contestaba esa pregunta, empezarían los golpes

-Tú sabes perfectamente quien es – le contestó mirando a Sora directamente a los ojos obviamente Matt se dio cuenta, pero claro que el rubio no se esperaba esa respuesta, mucho menos los demás.

Yamato no podía contener la rabia y el coraje que sentía, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos, no en público, pero quería dejarle bien en claro al castaño que Sora estaba con él; así que la acercó más a él…

-Amor, vamos a bailar – y sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja, la jaló a la pista de baile

-Cariño, ¿por qué no vamos nosotros también? – se agarró del brazo de Tai, pero éste se soltó rápido

-No creo que sea una buena idea – se dirigió nuevamente a los demás que hasta hace unos segundos estaban atentos a la escena de los 2 chicos

-Anda Tai ¡vamos! – llegó con el castaño y lo jaló para que la siguiera

-¡Ya basta Ayame! Te dije que no – y estalló nuestro Tai, es que esa tipa saca de quicio a quien sea.

Los chicos se sorprendieron del tono de voz que usó su amigo con Ayame, era raro y mucho verlo molesto; claro, a excepción de cuando se peleaba con Yamato.

***

-¿Qué quiso decir Tai con eso de que sabías perfectamente a que persona se refería? – le preguntó la pelirroja, algo andaba mal ahí…

Sora jaló un poco a Matt y se alejaron de la pista de baile; ella quería explicaciones y ya, y él se las tenía que dar sí, o sí, quería reclamarle todo de una vez, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, así que lo demás tenía que esperar hasta mañana, pero por lo pronto, lo de hace un momento tenía que explicarlo…

-No sé qué quiso decir, ni él sabe lo que dice – le contesto despreocupado – amor, regresemos a la pista

-¡Yamato contéstame!, sé que hay algo más, estoy segura – comenzaba a exaltarse

-Amor cálmate – trataba de controlarla

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¿cómo quieres que lo haga? – alzó más la voz llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas que se encontraban cerca

-Sora por favor, no es necesario que grites, y no me reclames algo, sólo porque él lo dice, ¿acaso te vas a creer todo lo que diga?, sólo lo hace porque quiere que te alejes de mí

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir todo eso? Yo conozco perfectamente a Tai y él jamás jugaría sucio, es diferente, pensé que lo conocías, te decías ser su amigo

Lo podía ver en sus ojos, ese sentimiento, ese amor cuando hablaba de Tai, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos, quería tan si quiera una sola ves que ella lo mirara de esa forma, quería que ese cariño que ella le tenía se convirtiera en amor; siempre lo supo, siempre supo que ese amor que Sora guardaba era para el castaño, pero su orgullo lo llevaba a pensar que ella, terminaría enamorándose de él, pero para su mala suerte no fue así, cada día Sora amaba más a Tai y él no podía hacer nada, sólo, retenerla más tiempo con él, y así, engañarse a sí mismo que ella lo amaba…porque él, a pesar de todo lo que le estaba haciendo, la amaba.

-Será mejor que hablemos de esto después – y tenía que ser en otro momento, le pelirroja se estaba alterando y él no quería llamar la atención de los presentes, al menos, no de esa forma

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-Necesitas relajarte y creo que yo también ¿sabes?, no es fácil hacer como si nada pasara cuando te acabas de enterar y no de la mejor forma, que tu novia y tu supuesto mejor amigo fueron novios y que en los casi dos años que llevamos juntos no me hayas hablado de eso

-Quizá tengas razón, pero no creas que esto se quedará así – ella sabía perfectamente que si seguía hablando en ese momento estallaría y le gritaría todo lo que deseaba gritarle en la cara, debía controlarse… en eso se escuchó el celular del rubio

-Es un mensaje – dijo más para sí, leyendo en la pantalla del móvil el nombre de Ayame – _Necesito que nos veamos, es urgente, estoy en la entrada trasera, no hay nadie cerca_ – es Takuya, al parecer tiene problemas con la batería y necesita que valla, enseguida estoy contigo – ah pero que mentiroso resultó ser

-Regresaré a la mesa con los demás – y sin decir más se fue con sus amigos, mientras Yamato iba con Ayame…

***

Llegó a la mesa, ya se había calmado un poco, pero aún se le podía ver algo molesta…

-¿Te encuentras bien Sora? – le preguntó Kari notando la expresión de enojo en su cara

-Sí, descuida – trató de relajarse más y se sentó, recorrió con sus ojos la mesa y notó la ausencia de Tai, pero lo peor fue que tampoco se encontraba Ayame… ¿Y si se fueron juntos?... no, eso no… Tai la amaba y no se podía ir con otra ¿verdad?

-¿Y mi hermano? Estábamos preocupados, se veían algo… tensos – le preguntó Takeru, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Eh… pues… lo siento amigos, no quería que se preocuparan y no debí decirles eso en esta ocasión, creo que… no sé, lo correcto hubiera sido que se los contara después, a Matt no le agradó para nada lo que pasó y bueno, ustedes saben que casi siempre ha discutido con Tai y… - ya no encontraba las palabras, pero quería pedir disculpas a sus amigos de haber mantenido en secreto algo que realmente fue maravilloso para ella – creo que ya se encuentras algo calmado, fue con Takuya, parece que lo necesitaban, algo así

-Esperemos que no haya ningún conflicto entre los dos, después de todo, eso ya pasó ¿no? – le comentó Ken

-Pues sí, pero ya conocen a Matt

-Ay amiga, tú no te preocupes – la animó Mimi – ya se le pasará, sabes que es otro ataque de celos que le dan – todos rieron ante el comentario

-Por otra parte – continuó Sora un poco más seria – discúlpenme por no haberles comentado nada al respecto con Tai, de hecho, nadie sabía de eso, preferimos mantenerlo en secreto

-¡Ay que romántico! - se emocionó Yolei y Ken tuvo que abrazarla para que se calmara (no pues así hasta yo xD), Sora sólo sonrió, eso también pensaba ella, pero nunca se lo dijo al castaño

- Y bueno, después pensamos que sería buena idea decírselos aunque ya había pasado un año, así que decidimos seguir ocultándolo, en realidad era divertido – recordaba con una sonrisa melancólica – pero pues terminamos, seguimos como amigos y lo demás ya lo saben, eso fue como año y medio antes que Tai se fuera a Londres

-Con razón siempre andaban juntos y nunca nos decían a dónde iban – recordaba Joe

-¡Oye! pero ni siquiera a mí me lo dijeron y yo que siempre quise que fueras mi cuñada – Sora se sonrojó por las palabras de su "ex cuñada"

-Por cierto ¿dónde está él? – ya no podía más, tenía que preguntarlo

-Se fue hace rato, es un aguafistestas no aguanta hasta el final – le dijo Davis

-No te preocupes – comentó T.K. – se deshizo de Ayame antes que lo asfixiara de tanto fastidiarlo, por la misma razón se fue

-De lo que te perdiste, hubieras visto cómo casi se le ofrecía, es una mujerzuela, pero mi hermano la puso en su lugar

-Claro y tú tampoco te quedaste atrás – contó Mimi

-Se lo tenía merecido – bueno, ya estaba más tranquila, sabía que su Tai se había regresado a su casa y estaba sano y salvo de las garras de la bruja de Ayame – ¿y se enteró de lo que dije?

-No, preferimos no decir nada – contestó Ken – deben de hablarlo con calma y es mejor que tú le digas que ya sabemos – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa

-Pues sí, se los agradezco – si, tenía que decírselo, se armó todo un caos y el castaño ni se enteró, además que tenían que aclarar unos cuantos asuntos más.

***

-¿Qué pasa, que es tan urgente?

-Matt, ¡fue horrible!, me dejaron en ridículo tus amiguitos esos, primero tu noviecita y ¡Tai me desprecio! – estaba histérica y tenía que reclamárselo a Yamato, después de todo en parte él tenía la culpa porque la metió en ese rollo – y no solo eso, ¡tu querida cuñadita me trató como una cualquiera!

-Ayame cálmate, ¿sigues molestando a T.K.?, te dije que te alejaras de él

-No, sólo que se puso así porque quería llevarme a Tai a bailar, ¡osea sólo por eso! Es una loca, una controladora, una… - ya no encontraba palabras - ¡agg Yamato! Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo aseguro

-Ya, tranquila – la abrazó para que se calmara

-Eso no se los puedo perdonar

-Está bien, ¿y dónde se quedó Tai?

-No sé, creo que ya se fue a su casa – con esa respuesta Yamato se estuvo más tranquilo, así Sora no vería a Tai y él tampoco se lo tendría que encontrar cuando regresara con los demás

-Bueno, tienes que hacer algo, le pedirás disculpas por tu comportamiento y trata de no ser tan encimosa con él, lo que sea pero pronto

-No te preocupes, ese chico no se me escapará – sonrió con malicia – pero ya me voy, no quiero verlos de nuevo, ¿quieres que te espere despierta Matty? – dijo jugando con el cuello de la camisa del rubio

-Ya sabes que sí, sólo llevo a Sora a su casa y regreso contigo – y se despidieron con un beso

Yamato regresó a la mesa y siguieron platicando un poco, Ken y Yolei ya se habían ido a sus casas porque al chico comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza y como su novia se preocupó de más, tuvieron que irse; Cody había regresado a bailar con Megumi (la chica que conoció ahí) y que resultó ser la hija del Sr. Akiyama, Jun se llevó a Joe a quien sabe donde (con esa chica ya ni se sabe), Davis se fue a su casa (y hablando de aguafiestas xD); mientras que Mimi, Izzy, T.K., Kari y Sora seguían ahí. Después de un rato más decidieron irse, no sin antes ser invitados por el Sr. Akiyama quien les extendió una invitación para que regresaran cuando quisieran, se despidieron y todo, cuando Cody se despidió de Megumi, ella le pasó una tarjeta con su número celular y le dijo (sin que nadie más escuchara) que la llamara.

***

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sora y se detuvo el auto; cuando Yamato hizo el ademán de abrir la puerta, la pelirroja lo tomó del brazo en señal de que se detuviera…

-¿Qué pasa, no quieres que te acompañe? – la miró extrañado

-¿Ahora si me puedes contestar? – Ok el rubio no tenía escapatoria, sólo que no se vio venir esa pregunta y lo tomó desprevenido

-Ammm… pues – lo más conveniente sería soltarle todo de una vez, pero no quería, o más bien temía las consecuencias – ¿No podemos hablarlo después?

-Yamato no quiero largas, dime de una vez, ¿o acaso hay algo de lo que no me debo enterar? – la miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó hasta darle un beso corto en los labios, tomando por asombrada a la chica, ella no dijo nada, así que de nuevo hizo lo mismo, sólo que esta vez profundizó un poco más el beso, pero sintió que ella no le correspondió y sin más se alejó… dio un suspiró…

-Ya lo sabía – dijo unos segundos después, Sora lo miró desconcertada

-¿Qué quieres decir? – no entendió lo que le dijo

-Lo que dijo Tai – la chica abrió más los ojos en forma de asombro – obviamente yo sabía que se refería a ti, que tú eras esa persona importante para él – bien ya lo dijo, esperaba la reacción de su novia…

-Co-como… como lo… - no podía articular palabra alguna, le era un tanto difícil, ¡Por Dios! vivió engañada esos últimos 3 años de su vida, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse…

-¿Cómo lo supe? – ella asintió – él me lo dijo

-¿¡Qué!? ¿pero cuándo fue eso?

-Pues… - dudaba si continuar o no

-¡Rayos Yamato! No te quedes callado, dímelo – bueno, si le decía toda la verdad quizá ella podría perdonarlo, después de todo se enteraría por él y eso sería un punto a su favor, suerte que Tai no le había comentado nada a la chica…

-Me lo contó unas semanas antes de que se fuera a Londres – una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sora y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta la limpió - me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, que fue un tonto por haber desaprovechado el tiempo

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le reclamó

-Amor yo… - pero fue interrumpido

-¡Lo sabías Matt y me engañaste!, yo misma te dije lo que sentía por Tai y a ti no te importó, me hiciste creer cosas que no eran y sufrí mucho por ello – no aguantaba, quería llorar descontroladamente, pero debí de contenerse y lo hizo

-Amor perdóname – la tomó de la mano, pero ella se soltó y abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse, él hizo lo mismo apurándose para llegar al lado de ella, pero la pelirroja se adelantó y caminó hacia el elevador – Sora espérame – la alcanzó y ella se detuvo

-Estoy muy cansada Matt, mejor hablamos mañana – y sin mirarlo siguió su camino

-Déjame acompañarte al menos

-Descuida, sé llegar sola

-Sora por favor, ya te pedí perdón, no quería llegar a eso, pero tuve que hacerlo

-¿A sí? ¿Y para qué, para que corriera a tus brazos a consolarme? ¿Para eso Yamato?, yo siempre fui sincera contigo, no te prometí nada más sin embargo tú te aprovechaste de eso y me metías ideas en la cabeza para que me olvidara de él...

-Pues sí, pero al parecer nunca lograste olvidarlo – alzó también la voz - ¿aún lo amas verdad?

-Ya sabes la respuesta, siempre te fui sincera, lo sabías perfectamente – ambos callaron y estuvieron así varios segundos, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio – hablamos mañana – presionó el botón del ascensor

-Vengo por la mañana

-Está bien – se abrieron las puertas y el chico besó la mejilla de ella para despedirse antes de que se subiera al elevador y cuando estuvieron a punto de cerrarse las puertas el rubio habló...

-No quiero que lo sigas viendo – Sora sólo frunció el ceño, sabía a quién se refería su novio, pero no dijo nada y las puertas se cerraron.

***

Desde el 5to piso había visto cuando llegaron Sora y su "amigo"; la estaba esperando, aunque sólo quería ver que llegara bien, era poco más de la 1 am, pero eso no importaba con tal de verla llegar; esperó y notó que tardaban un poco en bajar del auto, minutos después ambos bajaron, pero algo no cuadraba bien, más bien, Sora no se veía tan bien y eso lo preocupó, en un momento pensó en bajar para ver que pasaba, pero prefirió esperar; los perdió de vista, seguro fueron al elevador, siguió esperando, aunque Yamato la acompañara hasta su departamento, él quería ver hasta que entrara, claro, sin que lo vieran a él. Pasaron otros minutos más… ¿qué habría pasado?... después vio salir a Matt y dirigirse a su auto y ponerlo en marcha; sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó rápido al 4to piso; la esperaría y sería él quien la acompañara hasta su puerta.

Esperó frente al elevador, el cual vio que marcaba el piso 4 y se detuvo abriendo las puertas y dejando ver a su más grande tesoro, al amor de su vida y vio tristeza en sus ojos.

***

-No quiero que lo sigas viendo – Sora sólo frunció el ceño, sabía a quién se refería su novio, pero no dijo nada y las puertas se cerraron.

Dentro del elevador, se le hizo eterna la llegada, se sentía fatal, quería gritar, desahogarse, llegar a su habitación y tirarse a la cama para llorar todo lo que estaba conteniendo dentro de ella. Obviamente no iba a dejar de ver a Tai, sólo porque su novio quisiera, él no era quien ni mucho menos el más indicado para ordenarle algo como eso, después de mucho tiempo para ella, el elevador se detuvo y al fin las puertas se abrieron y no esperaba encontrarse con tal sorpresa… el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella y vio preocupación en su rostro, más sin embargo, se sintió tan dichosa y feliz solo por verlo ahí parado, esperando por ella. No se pudo contener más y todas las lágrimas que guardaba comenzaron a salir…

-Tai – sólo logró decir su nombre y corrió a sus brazos, lo necesitaba tanto y él la recibió con todo su amor…

-¿Qué tienes linda? – su voz salió entrecortada, se sentía mal con el solo hecho de verla así, sollozando y llorando a más no poder; ella sólo movió la cabeza para indicarle que no era nada grave…

Se quedaron así un buen rato, ella en sus brazos, seguía llorando pero ya estaba más tranquila y él, abrazándola con toda sus fuerzas pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo y acariciando su cabello para que se calmara.

Después de varios minutos Sora levantó su rostro y se encontró con una dulce mirada que se cruzó con la de ella; él la vio aún con sus ojos rojos y con rastros de lágrimas, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada… acarició su mejilla y recibió la primer sonrisa de la chica, él se sintió inmensamente feliz y pensó que sería bueno que el tiempo se congelara y poder admirar esa sonrisa por toda la eternidad, tenerla así a ella, entre sus brazos, sólo para él, al igual que sus ojos en los cuales, él se podía ver reflejado.

-¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó

-Mucho mejor – le sonrió nuevamente y se acercó más para besarlo y él rápido le correspondió, la abrazó por la cintura acercándola aún más a si mismo…

Fue maravilloso sentir sus labios sobre los de ella nuevamente, era un beso tan apasionado, pero dulce y tierno a la vez y con una mezcla de varios sentimientos encontrados por parte de los dos, lo profundizaron más dejándose llevar por el corazón y sus sentimientos, después de un tiempo indefinido se separaron, pero más que nada por la falta de aire…

-Creí que habías dicho que no más besos – ella le sonrió – ¿sabes? Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil

-Sí, ¿sabes qué?, olvida lo que dije, no pensé que fuera tan difícil dejar de besarte – terminando de decir eso, lo besó nuevamente y con más intensidad y pues el castaño encantado de la vida le correspondió

-Si sigues haciendo eso, te robaré toda la noche y no te dejaré ir – le dio un beso corto en los labios, ella soltó una risita

-Suena tentador, pero no quisiera preocupar a mi mamá

-Sí, tienes razón – la abrazó nuevamente - …creo que ya es algo tarde, necesitas descansar, vamos, te acompaño - llegaron hasta la puerta de ella

-Tú también descansa – lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso corto – gracias por esperarme

-No tienes por qué agradecer, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti – acarició su mejilla

-Lo sé… Tai

-Dime

-Me gustaría que platicáramos, pero mañana porque ya es algo tarde – el asintió – tengo tantas cosas que contarte

-Claro princesa, vengo temprano a verte, ahora ve a descansar y mañana nos vemos – le dio otro beso corto despidiéndose de ella

-Hasta mañana – le sonrió y entro a su casa.

Sin duda alguna, se sentía mucho mejor, el verlo le hizo muy bien; mañana sería un nuevo día y comenzaría a recuperar esos tres años perdidos, sabía que pasarían muchas cosas, pero era momento de terminar con esa farsa que llevaba con Yamato y comenzar a vivir realmente su verdadero amor.

* * *

**Holas!! ¿Qué tal?**

**n_____n**

**New cap!!**

**Mil disculpas por la espera, ahora sí tardé en actualizar; pues como saben comenzaron las clases y he tenido así mucha tarea y cada vez que tenía tiempo escribía una parte del capítulo, pero al fin, aquí esta :D espero que les guste…**

**Decidí hacerlo en 2 partes, porque la verdad está algo larguito y aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar xD jeje ya quiero escribir el otro pero tengo mucha tarea este fin de semana y necesito avanzarle xD espero no tardarme tanto como esta vez…**

**¿Y qué les pareció el alboroto que se armó? Jeje creo que yo misma me emocioné, no sé, pero a veces siento que me meto mucho en la historia xD en fin, Sora tenía que desahogarse!! Es injusto lo que le hacen ¿no creen? Ahh pero eso no es todo, aún le tiene que reclamar más cosas a Yamato… ya lo leerán en el próximo capi n__n**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Los leo en la próxima!! :D**

**Se cuidan y estudian mucho! Jeje**

**Oks, matta ne!! ^-^**


	12. Y La Guerra Comenzó 2da parte

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. (Sólo Ayame y la historia me pertenecen).

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 12**

**Y la Guerra Comenzó (2da parte)**

**Capitulo anterior…**

-Tú también descansa – lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso corto – gracias por esperarme

-No tienes por qué agradecer, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti – acarició su mejilla

-Lo sé… Tai

-Dime

-Me gustaría que platicáramos, pero mañana porque ya es algo tarde – el asintió – tengo tantas cosas que contarte

-Claro princesa, vengo temprano a verte, ahora ve a descansar y mañana nos vemos – le dio otro beso corto despidiéndose de ella

-Hasta mañana – le sonrió y entro a su casa.

Sin duda alguna, se sentía mucho mejor, el verlo le hizo muy bien; mañana sería un nuevo día y comenzaría a recuperar esos tres años perdidos, sabía que pasarían muchas cosas, pero era momento de terminar con esa farsa que llevaba con Yamato y comenzar a vivir realmente su verdadero amor.

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado; más sin embargo, el pequeño seguía en las tinieblas, en realidad tenía mucho tiempo que no veía la luz del sol, sólo sabía si era de día o de noche porque le llevaban las 3 comidas del diarias, ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido en ese oscuro lugar, pero existía una razón poderosa para que se mantuviera ahí obedeciendo lo que le ordenaban y sólo podría ser por él, por esa persona que se ha sacrificado los últimos momentos que ha pasado de su vida, sólo por él soportaba todo eso, porque no quería que nada malo le pasara, para que cuando él llegara a ese lugar no estuviera solo. Estaba encerrado pero aun así no quería irse del lugar, solo esperaba que las cosas no salieran tan mal como parecían estar.

Le había llevado el desayuno, uno de los sirvientes del amo, siempre era el mismo por las mañanas, pero por cada comida del día tenía un sirviente diferente que se la llevara; con ese en especial, había entablado una amistad, pues el sirviente se había mostrado comprensivo con él desde el principio y también era el que le avisaba sobre los oscuros planes del amo, porque a pesar de que este le había informado (por medio de su representante) sobre su malvado plan, no le contaba las cosas como eran exactamente.

-¿Hoy tampoco piensas comer? Escuché que ayer no tocaste tu comida – le pregunto el sirviente

-No tengo ánimos, sé que cada día que pasa eso está más cerca y no puedo dejar de pensarlo – contestó mirando al piso

-Aún así, lo dejaré aquí por si te da hambre más tarde – dejó el desayuno por un rincón y sintió una mirada, así que volteó hacia el pequeño - ¿pasa algo?

-Dímelo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – aunque sabía a que se estaba refiriendo

-Sé que sabes algo más… por favor dímelo – le suplicó y su amigo soltó un suspiro

-Sabía que te darías cuenta, pero no quería que te preocuparas más

-¿Ahora qué dijo el amo?

-Dijo que… que hoy es el día – pudo ver la expresión de asombro por parte del pequeño

-Tan pronto – su voz salió entrecortada

-Sí, al parecer ya tiene todo listo y pudo abrir el portal, dice que ya no puede esperar más tiempo

-Pobre Ken, otra vez le tocará sufrir – una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla.

***

Ese día se levantó un poco más temprano de lo normal y se preparó para ir con su amiga, estaba alegre y ansioso por verla y escuchar lo que ella tendría para decirle; pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Aún era temprano, bueno, faltaba poco para las nueve de la mañana, pero él quería llegar lo más pronto posible para verla, bajó rápido las escaleras a un piso antes que el de él y fue hasta su puerta; en cuanto se dispuso para tocar, ésta se abrió…

-Hola Tai – saludó la Sra. Takenouchi quien salía para su trabajo

-Buenos días – le contestó el castaño con una sonrisa

-¡Qué bueno que llegas! No quería dejar a mi hija sola, la noto algo triste, ¿sabes que le pasa?

-Pues no mucho, en realidad también vengo por eso

-¿Pasó algo anoche? ¿Discutió con Yamato? – le preguntó preocupada

-No sé exactamente, yo regresé temprano, pero la vi cuando llegó, aunque no me dijo lo que tenía, por eso quedamos hoy y espero que me cuente lo que haya pasado, no me gusta verla así

-Tienes razón, bueno, será mejor que vallas con ella, pasa, está en su habitación

-Muchas gracias

-Te veo después – se despidió de él

-Que le vaya bien

-Gracias, ¡hasta luego! – se fue y Tai entró dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sora, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar que la pelirroja estaba viendo la T.V., dio pequeños golpes sobre la puerta…

-¿Se puede? – preguntó captando la atención de la chica, la cual sonrió al verlo

-Claro, pasa – le hizo un lado en la cama para que él se sentara junto a ella y bajó el volumen de la T.V.

-Hola – la saludó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola – le respondió con otra sonrisa que iluminó todo el mundo del castaño

-¿Ya te sientes bien?

-Sí, al menos eso creo

-¿Me contarás lo que pasó anoche? – se atrevió a preguntar

-Tai… - lo miró directo a los ojos – ya… ya lo saben…

-¿Quién sabe qué? – no entendía la pregunta de la pelirroja

-Los chicos… ya saben… les conté lo que hubo entre nosotros – estaba nerviosa y Tai no respondía nada, vio su expresión de sorpresa, pero no decía nada – disculpa, sé que habíamos quedado en que les diríamos juntos pero, bueno, no lo pude evitar, cuando cantaste y los comentarios de Ayame y todo, no sé, sentí una gran presión, Yamato me preguntaba muchas cosas y… y bueno, decidí decirlo – terminó diciendo y bajó la mirada; Tai levantó su rostro con delicadeza y acarició su mejilla

-No te disculpes princesa – le dijo dulcemente – bueno… en realidad me alegra que estén enterados – Sora le sonrió – pero dime ¿cómo reaccionó Matt? ¿Discutieron?

-Pues se enojó, no me dijo mucho, pero si le molestó que no le hubiera contado nada al respecto, en realidad acababa de decirles cuando llegaste a la mesa – Tai recordó las miradas de sus amigos en ese momento, si, estaban sorprendidos, pero en ese momento él no sabía la razón

-¿Pero te reclamó, te dijo algo? – le preguntó preocupado

-No, solo eso y no estaba en condiciones para reclamarme nada… en realidad no fue por eso que discutí con él

-¿Entonces?

-Yo fui quien le reclamó – vio la expresión de intriga de su amigo – cuando te preguntó lo de la canción…

-¿Qué para quién era? – ella asintió – debí imaginarlo

-Bueno, ahí comenzó todo, le pregunté por qué me había ocultado eso, Tai, me mintió todo ese tiempo

-Lo sé, pero no quise decirte nada antes, quería esperar que él mismo te lo dijera, pero pues no iba a ser así

-No me lo quería decir, porque sabía que él saldría perdiendo, pero no tuvo otra opción y bueno, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento seguimos con eso, ahí fue cuando me lo dijo, le reclamé, le dije varias cosas, me enojé con él y decidí subir al departamento, antes de eso me dijo que no quería que te siga viendo

-¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Cómo te puede decir eso?

-Es lo que pensé pero ya no le pude contestar nada, obviamente no voy a seguir con sus caprichos

-Pero linda, no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con él

-No Tai, él es el único culpable… hoy quedamos en hablar sobre eso, quiero terminar ya con todo esto, con esa farsa que ha hecho él mismo de mi vida, y hasta ahora vengo a darme cuenta de todo

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? Pensé que ustedes iban bien, al menos Matt lo demostraba

-Él, pero yo no, él creía que había conseguido su propósito, pero nunca fue así

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tai, yo nunca he amado a Yamato, nunca, él lo supo desde un principio – ahora sí que el castaño se encontraba más sorprendido que nada – por eso mismo me ocultó lo que le dijiste y ha hecho todo lo posible para que me aleje de ti

-¿Cómo qué te alejes de mí?

-Él y Ayame son cómplices

-¿Qué dices? – esa sí que no se lo podía creer ¿cómo era posible?

-Lo descubrí justo ayer y hoy se lo voy a decir, que ya lo sé todo; Tai, ¿por qué crees que Ayame te busca con tanta insistencia y yo le caigo como patada en el hígado?, ¿no ves como se comporta para llamar tu atención?

-Pues sí, ¿pero cómo estas tan segura?

-Vi sus llamadas en el celular de Matt, no sabía quién era, pero cuando ella apareció en Black Moon, las cosas empezaron a cuadrar… ¿recuerdas cuando le pedí el celular prestado a él? – el castaño asintió – fue para marcar el número y pues ella me contestó, pero colgué al instante

-Sí, ya recuerdo, cuando le hablaron y se molestó porque no era nadie, además era mucha casualidad que sobrara exactamente un espacio en la mesa… son unos descarados…

-Bueno, pues ya vez

-Aún así, no entiendo cómo Yamato armó todo ese teatro, ¿qué gana con eso? Se supone que tú eres su novia, ¿a qué le tiene miedo para que mande a una chica a conquistarme? Si sabe que no ganaría nada con ello

-Pues eso, no quiere que lo deje por ti, por eso se buscó a otra para que fuera por ti y quien sabe que más tratos tenga con ella

-Pero qué idiota, además ¿por qué tendrías que dejarlo si ya llevan un buen tiempo juntos?

-Porque… Tai… - ya era el momento, se lo diría en ese instante… suspiró y continuó – yo… Tai yo te amo – te amo, esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del chico, Sora vio su reacción, eso sí lo dejó atónito y siguió – él siempre lo supo por eso cada día hacía cosas para que yo dejara de pensar en ti…

-Por favor… repite eso que dijiste hace unos segundos… ¿entendí bien? – ella sonrió y se acercó a él para robarle un beso, terminado lo miró a los ojos…

-Te amo – lo dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón alegrando la vida de Tai

-Sora… princesa, ¿es cierto? ¿dime que no es un sueño? – ella sonrió aún más

-Claro que no es un sueño – lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y el chico le correspondió – te amo, te amo, te amo… tenía tantas ganas de decírtelo pero no podía, hasta ahora – el chico comenzó a besarla por todo su rostro, dejaba pequeños besos y llegaron hasta el cuello de la chica

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces con decírmelo – susurro en su oído sin dejar de besarla

-Amor – sintió una gran alegría poder llamarlo así y él también se sintió inmensamente feliz – tú me haces feliz por estar conmigo – Tai la besó tiernamente y se dejaron llevar entrando a un mundo, sólo de ellos dos…

El beso se fue intensificando, cada vez se volvía más apasionado, se separaron un poco para tomar aire y continuaron nuevamente dejándose llevar aún más…Tai la recostó poco a poco quedando sobre ella, siguió besándola con todo su amor, Sora lo abrazó del cuello para acercarlo más a ella y él comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cuerpo… dejó sus labios para continuar besando su cuello, en ese momento, la pelirroja se acordó de algo y se alejó un poco de Tai

-Espera – logró decir controlando su respiración

-Disculpa, no me di cuenta… no pensé que… - Sora lo vio nervioso y le sonrió

-No es eso – la miró extrañado

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito quitarme esto – llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y se quitó la gargantilla que Yamato le regaló cuando cumplieron 1 año de novios, en el dije tenía grabados los nombres de ellos y la fecha de su aniversario; la dejó caer por un lado y besó nuevamente a Tai…

Otra vez los dos se volvieron a perder en su mundo, no veían más allá, sólo se dejaban llevar por el amor que sentían y cada vez entregados con más pasión. Tai sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era muy correcto pero él no se detendría a menos que Sora se lo pidiera.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero entraron a la realidad cuando escucharon sonar el celular de la pelirroja, que tampoco sabían cuanto tiempo llevaba sonando…

-¿No vas a contestar? – le preguntó el castaño levantándose un poco pero no del todo

-No sé…

-¿Quizá sea algo importante? – la chica alzó la mano para alcanzar el celular que estaba sobre el buró junto a su cama, vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla e hizo una mueca de disgusto...

-Es Yamato – y dio clic al botoncito verde para contestar, Tai se levantó para que la pelirroja pudiera contestar bien – ¿hola?

_-Amor ¿dónde estás? Tengo rato tratándome de comunicar contigo_

-Pues ¿dónde más? estoy en mi casa

_-¿En tu casa? Pero si estoy aquí afuera tocando el timbre desde hace un rato y no me escuchas_ – la chica se sorprendió mucho

-¡¿Estás aquí?! – Tai también se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso

_-Sí, ¿por qué no escuchaste?_

-Estaba en mi cuarto y no escuché tampoco el celular hasta después

_-Bueno, ¿me puedes abrir? Necesitamos hablar_

-Yamato no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo

_-Ábreme por favor, tengo que ir a la disquera, pero antes quiero que hablemos, por favor Sora_

-Está bien, espera un momento – cortó la llamada

-¿Qué quiere? – preguntó preocupado el castaño

-Está afuera y quiere que hablemos

-Pues ve entonces

-Pero te va a ver aquí y no quiero que peleen – se acercó a ella y besó su frente

-Amor no te preocupes, me quedaré aquí, no me verá, ahora ve a abrirle, porque si no, puede sospechar algo

-Está bien – se vio al espejo para arreglarse un poco el pelo y la ropa, se dio cuenta que los 3 primeros botones de su blusa estaban abiertos y se sonrojó, los abotonó – espero que no tarde mucho - y salió de la habitación

Llegó a la sala y abrió la puerta encontrando a Yamato un poco desesperado…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba arreglado unas cosas – el rubio se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella lo rechazó

-¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?

-¿Y aún me lo preguntas? – se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué quieres Yamato?

-Pues… - se quedó mirando el cuello de la chica frunciendo el ceño - ¿dónde está la gargantilla que te regalé? – la chica se llevó la mano al cuello

-Me la quité para bañarme, no quería que se maltratara y se me olvidó ponérmela nuevamente

-Sabes que no se maltrata, ¿dónde la tienes?

-La guardé en el alhajero…

-Sora, perdóname por lo de ayer, creo que no me comporté como debía – bajó la cabeza esperando la reacción de su novia

-No es la manera en que te hayas comportado, me tiene sin cuidado ¿sabes? Lo que me molestó fue lo que sabías de Tai

-Amor, por favor, olvida eso, ya quedó atrás – le imploraba - ¿qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? – la tomó de las manos y ella las quitó

-No Yamato, ya no – le dijo muy decidida

-Pero amor…

-No me digas amor Yamato – alzó un poco la voz

-¿Porqué si te amo?

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que me amas si me has engañado todo este tiempo? – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

-Pues sí, pero lo hice por amor ¿qué no entiendes? – también alzó la voz

-Eso no es amor Yamato, es un capricho y no me refiero solo a lo de Tai

-¿Entonces a qué más? No te comprendo

-Eres un idiota Yamato, si creías que seguirías viéndome la cara, se acabó tu jueguito ¿me entiendes?

-Pero explícate, ¿a qué te refieres? – no se imaginaba lo que Sora le diría

-¿A qué? – Preguntó sarcástica – a tu relación con la resbalosa de Ayame – el rubio quedó petrificado ante eso, sinceramente no se lo esperaba

-Yo… - no lograba articular palabra alguna

-¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? – le dijo furiosa - ¿Quién sabe a cambio de qué la contrataste para seguir a Tai? ¿O qué relación tenga contigo? En realidad no me importa saberlo

-No tengo nada con ella, te lo aseguro – le dijo con desesperación

-Pues no te creo, además no me interesa; lo que si te pido es que le digas que no siga buscando a Tai

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que esté con él?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Sora por favor, dejémonos de cosas ajenas y volvamos a estar bien – le pidió nuevamente

-Te dije que no Yamato… ya no quiero nada contigo, ¡entiende!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó incrédulo

-Lo que escuchaste, terminamos Yamato, ya no quiero nada contigo

-No, no me puedes decir eso Sora

-Ya te lo dije

-Pues no, yo no quiero que terminemos – le dijo con voz autoritaria

-Está decidido, quieras o no

-Pues no, no quiero… ya me tengo que ir, te veo más tarde – Sora no le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos – y olvídate de eso… adiós – si más se fue y la chica se quedó en la sala, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar

Tai salió de donde estaba, había escuchado toda la conversación y cuando sintió que Yamato se marchó, fue donde estaba Sora y la abrazó tiernamente…

-Tranquila princesa, ya se fue – ella también lo abrazó.

***

Faltaba poco para las once de la mañana y una chica de cabellos violeta llegaba a la casa de los Ichijouji, tenía un mal presentimiento, necesitaba ver inmediatamente a su novio. Por lo regular llegaba a las 10 a su casa, pero esta vez se le había hecho un poco tarde, sabía que todo estaba bien, pero aún así necesitaba verlo pronto y asegurarse de que el chico estaba bien.

-Buenos días Sra. Ichijouji – saludó a su suegra cuando le abrió la puerta

-Hola Yolei, pasa – le sonrió amablemente

-Gracias, ¿cómo está Ken? – preguntó por su novio, ayer en el club comenzó a sentirse un poco mal y se fueron antes, pero él le aseguró que no era nada grave

-Amaneció bien, pero hace rato comenzó a dolerle nuevamente la cabeza, le di su medicamento y se fue a recostar

-¿Pero no le pasó nada? ¿Está bien? – preguntó muy preocupada

-Descuida hija, está bien, sube a verlo, está en su recamara, se alegrará cuando te vea

-Sí, muchas gracias – hizo una reverencia y subió hacia la habitación de Ken

Cuando llegó a su puerta, la tocó esperando que él contestara… pero nada…

-Amor ¿puedo pasar? – le habló y tocó nuevamente, pero él no contestó – ¿Ken? – insistió otra vez – _de seguro está dormido, entraré sin hacer ruido_ – pensó

Giró la perilla suavemente sin hacer ruido y con mucho cuidado, abrió lentamente la puerta y entró despacio a la habitación, miró hacia la cama del chico, pero no estaba, se preocupó…

_-¿Estará en el baño?_ – pensó, esperaba que sí - ¿Ken estás ahí? – preguntó tocando la puerta del baño, pero tampoco respondió

Eso ya le estaba preocupando demasiado ¿dónde se encontraba Ken?; siguió recorriendo la habitación con su mirada hasta dar con el escritorio donde se encontraba la computadora del chico y la pantalla brillaba de una forma que Yolei y sus amigos conocían muy bien… se quedó pasmada al verla… luego reaccionó y fue directo al buró del chico… abrió rápidamente el primer cajón y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo… como lo suponía… el _digivice _de Ken, no estaba y sintió su corazón encogerse…

-¡¡Señora, señora, venga rápido!! – comenzó a gritar cuando reaccionó

-¿Qué pasa Yolei? – vio a la chica angustiada - ¿dónde está Ken? – se preocupó al no verlo

-K-Ken… Ken se… se ha ido – dijo entrecortadamente y comenzó a llorar – se fue…

-No puede ser – vio la pantalla de la computadora – esto no puede estar pasando otra vez… mi hijo… - y también las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

* * *

**Konnichiwaaa!!! **

**^-^**

**Ogenki desuka?**

**Jeje ahora sí me tomé más tiempo para escribir el capi y bueno, aquí esta :D espero que les guste…**

**Pienso que debí poner a Sora un poco más fría con Yamato… pero no sé… ella no es tan rencorosa ¿o ustedes qué piensan? Además en ese momento estaba ya más alegre con lo de Tai n____n jeje, pero bueno, ya me cuentan después que les pareció :D**

**Y con Ken… supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que era lo que se traían con él esas personas misteriosas que han salido y el pequeño indefenso supongo que también saben quién es. En el próximo capi pues les adelantaré… sííí los elegidos vuelven al digimundo!! Ok solo les dire eso, lo demás lo leerán en cuanto suba el siguiente…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D me gusta leer todo lo que me dejan y sus animos que me dan para continuar este fic, me alegra que les guste leerlo y que me lo digan, en verdad me inspiran mucho n__n, también quiero agradecerle a Tai (espero que leas esto ^-^) lamentablemente no tiene cuenta y no le puedo contestar como a los demás; pero te quiero agradecer por tus comentarios, me alaga todo lo que dices y qué bueno que te guste la historia, reviews como los tuyos me animan mucho para continuar y poner todo mi esfuerzo para que cada capítulo sea emocionante y mejor que el otro; no te prometo que este fic dure por siempre, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que seguiré escribiendo más historias de Tai y Sora, porque esta pareja es muy hermosa y aunque no sea oficial, para la mayoría de los que nos gusta Digimon, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, aparte de que es una pareja muy obvia para todos ¿no crees? Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, saludos! n__n Y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!**

**Oks nos leemos después!! **

**Y se cuidan mucho, que tengan un lindo fin de semana! :D**

**Matta nee!!! **


	13. Digimon Kaiser

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. (Sólo Ayame y la historia me pertenecen).

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Digimon Kaiser**

**Capitulo anterior…**

_-¿Estará en el baño?_ – pensó, esperaba que sí - ¿Ken estás ahí? – preguntó tocando la puerta del baño, pero tampoco respondió

Eso ya le estaba preocupando demasiado ¿dónde se encontraba Ken?; siguió recorriendo la habitación con su mirada hasta dar con el escritorio donde se encontraba la computadora del chico y la pantalla brillaba de una forma que Yolei y sus amigos conocían muy bien… se quedó pasmada al verla… luego reaccionó y fue directo al buró del chico… abrió rápidamente el primer cajón y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo… como lo suponía… el _digivice _de Ken, no estaba y sintió su corazón encogerse…

-¡¡Señora, señora, venga rápido!! – comenzó a gritar cuando reaccionó

-¿Qué pasa Yolei? – vio a la chica angustiada - ¿dónde está Ken? – se preocupó al no verlo

-K-Ken… Ken se… se ha ido – dijo entrecortadamente y comenzó a llorar – se fue…

-No puede ser – vio la pantalla de la computadora – esto no puede estar pasando otra vez… mi hijo… - y también las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó? – murmuró el chico; se despertó después de un determinado tiempo frotándose los ojos con sus manos; estaba en su cama, menos mal, suspiró tranquilo – _al parecer todo eso fue un sueño_ – se quedó pensando, miró a su alrededor – _no recuerdo tan oscura mi habitación y si mal no recuerdo era de día cuando me quedé dormido_ – recordó y se sentó en un borde de la cama…

-¡Oh valla! Hasta que despertaste – se escuchó cierta voz conocida para Ken; éste al instante se sobresalto y se paró de la cama… las luces se encendieron

-N-no puede ser – se alarmó el chico – tú… tú estás mue…

-¿Muerto? – lo interrumpió el otro – Jajaja ay hermanito que ingenuo eres – se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar alrededor del chico – si ya sé que deseabas que estuviera muerto ¿no es así? Siempre lo quisiste

-¡Claro que no! … yo no…

-Sí, querías toda la atención para ti y no soportabas que todos me quisieran y a ti te ignoraran

-Eso no es cierto

-Claro que sí Ken, yo siempre fui buen hermano contigo y tú, eras un hipócrita conmigo y un egoísta; fue por eso que me alejé de ustedes… mi familia

-No… nosotros te enterramos…

-Ja… lo que enterraron no fui yo

-¿Cómo…?

-Nada hermano, lo que importa es que yo estoy aquí, vivo y para que veas que no te guardo ningún rencor… te ofrezco el poder

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-De esto – sacó una espada y Ken se quedo pasmado al verla… la recordó, era la misma espada de sus sueños (cap. 7)

-¿Osamu… dónde estamos? – preguntó temeroso

-¿No sabes aún? – Sonrió de lado y vio a su hermano negar – o… no te quieres dar cuenta…

-Esto es… - miró alrededor, como inspeccionando el lugar – _el castillo del emperador _– pensó, no podía creerlo…

-Estamos en el Digimundo hermano, éste es tu castillo ¿lo recuerdas?... toma – le acercó la espada, Ken solo la veía – tómala te pertenece

-No… - se alejó

-Es tuya… toma – se acercó más a Ken para dársela…

-No… - no la quería tomar, no quería que se repitiera lo de sus sueño, además ¿Porqué Osamu se la daría, si se supone que él era el que siempre deseaba el poder? Como cuando pasó que encontraron el digivice, él se lo adueño, siendo que su verdadero dueño era el pequeño Ken; además, Osamu no lo haría volver a lo mismo, si es su hermano, como decía ser, no querría verlo sufrir como cuando él era el Emperador; no, simplemente él no podría ser Osamu, aparte de que se veía de la misma edad de cuando murió… - tú no eres Osamu – le dijo finalmente

-Jajaja, por favor Ken, no me vengas con eso ahora – mantenía una sonrisa siniestra que asustó un poco – tómala – le dijo con un tono autoritario

-¡No! no quiero

-Lo harás – alzó un brazo y chasqueó los dedos, al instante se abrió una puerta grande dejando ver a un pequeño Digimon encadenado

-Wo…¡¡Wormmon!! – se asustó al verlo en ese estado – ¡suéltalo maldito! – le grito a "su hermano"

-Si no la aceptas, él sufrirá las consecuencias – Ken se quedó pensativo

-¡No Ken! No lo hagas, no te preocupes por mí – gritó angustiado el pequeño

-No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase…

-Entonces tómala, toma el poder, el Emperador tiene que regresar

-¡No lo escuches Ken!

-¡Tú cállate! – le dio una patada

-¡No le hagas daño! ¡Dime de una vez quién eres!

-¡Soy Osamu! Tu hermano, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?

-No, Osamu jamás haría algo así

-Jajajaja – sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar

-No Ken, él no es tu hermano…

-Te dije que te callaras – lo golpeó nuevamente

-¡Basta! No lo lastimes

-Tómala – le acercó nuevamente la espada – o tu querido amigo se muere – un Devimon se acercó a Wormmon con una de sus garras cerca del cuello del pequeño

En eso, Osamu, que no era Osamu (xD) se transformó en Apocalymon, su verdadera forma y su voz se volvió más gruesa…

-Tómala – la acercó más…

-¡¡Nooo!! – gritó Ken, arrodillándose y agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente y un dolor insoportable… Apocalymon logró darle la espada…

-¡¡Ken!!

***

Tai y Sora se encontraban en la universidad, después de todo, ese día comenzaban a publicar las listas para que los nuevos alumnos se inscribieran en los clubs deportivos. El castaño ya se había inscrito en el equipo de soccer y como ya tenía antecedentes deportivos excelentes el entrenador le dijo en ese instante que le daba un puesto de delantero como titular que con mucho gusto aceptó el chico…

-Entonces ¿te inscribirás en el de tenis? – le preguntó a su amiga viéndola indecisa

-No sé, ahora que estemos en la universidad tendremos más ocupaciones y si se juntan las tareas y luego los entrenamientos… no sé

-Sora, no te estreses, mira, habrá tiempo para todo, además vamos comenzando, pero mira, si no quieres entrar a ese club… - la chica volteó a verlo – entra al de porristas y así de paso cuando juguemos en un partido, me hechas porras – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa

-Jaja, chistoso – también sonrió con el comentario del chico – ok me inscribiré – se decidió

-¿En el de porristas? – se asombró Tai

-Oh sí, claro – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – por supuesto que no Tai, obviamente en el de Tenis

-Ah, bueno… yo decía – Sora comenzó a reírse un poco – ¿de qué te ríes?

-De qué más… de tus ocurrencias – él también sonrió; la pelirroja lo jaló del brazo y caminaron hacia el puesto donde estaban las inscripciones de tenis; se inscribió y luego siguieron caminando por los alrededores de la facultad donde estudiarían… después de un rato sonó el celular de Sora…

-Es Yolei – le dijo al castaño - Hola – contestó, escuchó un sollozo del otro lado de la línea

-_Sora _

-¿Yolei que tienes? ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó al escuchar a su amiga así

_-Sí, es… es Ken_ – sollozó nuevamente

-Tranquila ¿dime qué pasó con Ken? – Tai se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga

-¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó el castaño a su amiga, ella le hizo señas de que esperara

-_Sora, ken no está… él… él…_ - no paraba de llorar

-Vamos Yolei, tranquilízate y dime que le pasó – su voz sonó más preocupada esta vez, sabía que Yolei podía ser algo exagerada, pero nunca lloraba como esta vez…

-_Regresó al digimundo y presiento que no solo eso_

-¿Al Digimundo? ¿P-pero cómo?

-_Sí, y al parecer ha vuelto a recaer… Sora, probablemente Ken haya regresado como el Emperador Digimon…_

-Ay no… no puede ser – Tai se preocupó más al ver a Sora angustiada y le pidió el celular…

-Yolei, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Ken está en el digimundo?

_-¿Tai?, sí se encuentra allá_

-¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?

-_Les explico después… por favor… Tai, ya les avisé a Davis y Mimi, ellos hablarán con los demás… ¿pueden venir tú y Sora también?_

-Claro que sí, ¿estás en casa de Ken?

-_Sí, el portal sigue abierto, tenemos que ir por él… por favor_

-Sí, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-_Gracias, oye, ¿podrías avisarle a Kari por favor?_

-Sí, yo le digo, T.K. esta con ella, así que también se enterará

-_Muchas gracias y dile a Sora que le diga a Matt_

-Claro yo le digo, entonces nos vemos allá – terminaron de hablar y Tai le devolvió el celular a la pelirroja

-¿Iremos con ella?

-Sí, pero tenemos que ir por nuestros digivices y de paso decirles a Kari y T.K. – ella asintió – Sora, también me pidió que le avisaras a Matt – ella lo volteó a ver

-Pero… - hizo una mueca de disgusto – bueno… después de todo ellos no saben lo que ha pasado

-Pues sí, aparte él sigue siendo uno de nosotros…

-Tienes razón, bueno, iremos después, primero tenemos que ir por los digivices

***

-Pero Joecito – decía Jun a su amado – ¿me dejarás solita? ¿no puedo ir con ustedes? – le rogaba a su novio

-No Jun, no se puede, además tú no tienes un digivice

-¿Pero con el tuyo no puedo entrar?

-No linda, necesitas ser una elegida para poder pasar al digimundo

-Ya no fastidies Jun que tenemos que irnos – salió Davis de su habitación

-¡Ay eres un desconsiderado!

-Mira, te prometo pasar más tiempo contigo cuando regrese – Joe trataba de tranquilizarla

-Bueno, pues ya que, tendré que esperarte – le dio un beso a su novio

Ambos chicos ya con su digivice, partieron a casa de Ken a reunirse con sus amigos.

***

Nuestros protagonistas ya habían ido por sus respectivos digivices y de paso le avisaron a Kari y T.K. quienes se encontraban en casa del castaño; éstos últimos se fueron directamente a casa de Ken, mientras que Tai y Sora como no lograron comunicarse con Yamato se fueron a la disquera donde grababan los Teen-Age Wolves y por ende el rubio debería estar ahí. Entraron y se dirigieron a recepción…

-Buenas tardes Señorita Takenouchi – saludó la recepcionista

-Hola Asumi, ¿Yamato aún se encuentra aquí?

-Sí, está en el estudio, pasen – les dio un gafete de identificación a ambos y entraron hacia el estudio de grabación donde no lo encontraron…

-Debe estar en su camerino – se dirigieron hacia allá y cuando llegaron a la puerta…

-Bueno, yo te espero aquí, para evitar problemas – dijo Tai quedándose un poco cerca de ahí, pero no tan retirado

-Está bien – giró la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa quedándose pasmada ante la escena que estaba frente a ella… Yamato y  
Ayame estaban besándose y cuando sintieron que se abrió la puerta se alejaron un poco uno del otro, pero había sido tarde, la pelirroja los vio…

-Amor, no… no es lo que crees – se acercó rápidamente a Sora, ella interpuso sus manos entre ellos, apartándolo

-No te acerques – le dijo con algo de repulsión

-Pero… amor – trataba de justificarse

-Te dije que no me llamaras así y no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con esa tipeja – dijo refiriéndose a Ayame

-¡Oye qué te pasa! ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así? – fue hacia donde Sora para intentar golpearla en eso entró el castaño quien se había percatado de la situación…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, en eso Ayame alzó la mano para golpear a la pelirroja; pero ella fue más rápida y la detuvo, con la otra mano le dio una bofetada que bien se la tenía merecida; los chicos no intervinieron porque vieron que Sora tenía controlada la situación…

-No me creo, solo te digo lo que eres y me quedo corta con esas palabras…

-Eres una maldita – le gritó Ayame sobándose la mejilla, bajó la mano y se dirigió nuevamente a la pelirroja, esta vez Yamato la detuvo

-Tranquiliza a tu chica Yamato

-Tai… - la pelinegra no se había percatado de la presencia del castaño hasta que intervino nuevamente

-¿Tú qué haces aquí con mi novia? – preguntó Yamato

-Ya no soy tu novia Yamato – contestó la aludida

-Claro que sí, amor déjame explicarte… Ayame no significa nada para mí

-Eres un descarado y aún así te atreves a negarlo – intervino Tai, el rubio no se podía quedar así y se acercó al castaño con intención de iniciar una pelea

-¡Basta! – Sora se interpuso entre ellos, Tai la tomó del brazo

-Está bien – le dijo dulcemente Yamato lo miró con ojos llenos de ira

-No tienes vergüenza – Sora se dirigió a "su ex" - después de todo esto…

-Amor…

-Mira no vine a discutir contigo… Ken necesita de nuestra ayuda

-¿Ken?

-Sí, tenemos que ir al digimundo por él, supongo que aún conservas tu digivice – el rubio asintió – nos reuniremos en este momento en su casa, el portal está abierto en su computadora; nosotros ya nos vamos… espero que no te detengan mucho tiempo – refiriéndose a Ayame – te esperamos allá

-¿No te irás conmigo?

-No, vámonos Tai – salió con el castaño dejando furioso a Yamato; éste discutió un poco con Ayame y luego se fue a su casa por su digivice para luego dirigirse hacia la casa Ichijouji.

***

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tai a Sora quien estaba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, estaban por llegar a la casa de Ken

-Sí, ¿por qué no debía de estarlo? – contestó despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno… dada la circunstancia…

-¿Por lo de Yamato?

-Sí, digo, acaba de pasar eso y tú estás tranquila, hasta te noto algo…mmm… ¿alegre? – la chica sonrió

-Sí, bueno… creo que no es lo correcto, pero con eso que pasó, la relación que tenía con Yamato terminó definitivamente aunque él no lo quiera aceptar… además no tiene cara para pedirme que vuelva con él ¿no está eso bien?

-Pues sí – contestó el castaño comprendiendo la situación

-Además fuera de lo de Ken que esperemos encontrarlo bien, veremos a nuestros digimons ¿no es genial? – le dijo más alegre, el chico esbozó una gran sonrisa

-Sí, es cierto los veremos ¿cómo estarán?

Después de un rato llegaron a casa de Ken, los demás elegidos ya se encontraban ahí, todos con su digivice, sólo faltaba Yamato por llegar…

-No se preocupe señora, traeremos de vuelta a su hijo sano y salvo

-Gracias Tai – dijo la señora Ichijouji, en eso llegó Yamato, ya estaban todos – chicos les agradezco que estén aquí y que vallan por mi hijo, les deseo lo mejor a todos… cuídense…

Se dirigieron hacia la habitación del peli azul y los 11 elegidos se posicionaron frente a la computadora, todos apuntaron su digivices hacia ella, que seguía resplandeciente; Davis en el centro de los demás…

-¡Puerta al Digimundo ábrete! – gritó produciéndose una luz intensa atrayendo a los elegidos y cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron en otro lugar muy querido para ellos… se encontraban ya en el Digimundo.

**

* * *

**

**N.A.**

**Ohayoo!! n_____n**

**Q tal? Como están??**

**Lamento mucho la demora u___u estos últimos días fueron algo pesados para mí, entre las tareas, unos deberes, problemillas, entre otras cosas y para mañana tengo q entregar 2 presentaciones para exponer, 4 láminas de geometría y algunos diseños de envases xD creo q solo eso y no tengo nada hecho!! :S **

**Ah si pero ayer, como fiel otaku que soy me fui a divertir en la etsukosplay y conocí al seiyuu de L jeje :D y pues hoy terminé el capitulo del fic, la tarea puede esperar un poco más no??... jeje solo espero terminarla ^-^ … oks bueno, ya no los aburro con mis problemas xD **

**Bueno, pues ya llegaron al Digimundo!! Una nueva aventura les espera a los chicos y se vienen más problemas para ellos :S ¿qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que pueden poner de todo, también se aceptan sugerencias :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y gracias por la espera y su paciencia, gomen por no responderles a todos, pues ya les explique la razón, pero para el siguiente prometo responderles :D**

**Se cuidan!! Y nos leemos después!!**

**Sayonara!! ^-^**


	14. Plan de Rescate

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo.

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 14**

**Plan de Rescate**

**Capitulo anterior…**

-No se preocupe señora, traeremos de vuelta a su hijo sano y salvo

-Gracias Tai – dijo la señora Ichijouji, en eso llegó Yamato, ya estaban todos – chicos les agradezco que estén aquí y que vallan por mi hijo, les deseo lo mejor a todos… cuídense…

Se dirigieron hacia la habitación del peli azul y los 11 elegidos se posicionaron frente a la computadora, todos apuntaron su digivices hacia ella, que seguía resplandeciente; Davis en el centro de los demás…

-¡Puerta al Digimundo ábrete! – gritó produciéndose una luz intensa atrayendo a los elegidos y cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron en otro lugar muy querido para ellos… se encontraban ya en el Digimundo.

* * *

-Llegamos – decía Davis mientras se levantaba del suelo tallándose los ojos

-No lo puedo creer… después de tanto tiempo – Mimi miraba asombrada el lugar al igual que los demás elegidos, todos tenían varias expresiones marcadas en su cara, mucha emoción, felicidad, nostalgia y algo de preocupación, todo eso junto.

Claro que estaban contentos de haber regresado, verían a sus compañeros digimons los cuales a la vez también eran unos amigos muy especiales para ellos; estaban nuevamente en ese lugar fantástico y maravilloso donde pasaron sus más grandes aventuras, sus más grandes miedos, donde comenzó todo, a pesar de que algunos ya se conocían floreció una magnífica amistad y eso los unió más y les ayudó a enfrentar cuanto problema se les presentara; sin duda alguna fue la experiencia más maravillosa que ellos habían vivido. Pero como antes, no todo era color de rosa, quizá ahora era peor y eso los tenía muy preocupados, tenían que encontrar a Ken, salvarlo de lo que fuera y llevarlo de regreso; ojalá que todo saliera bien, pensaban los chicos; ojalá que la oscuridad no lo haya absorbido por completo.

-Este lugar… es… - Tai observaba detenidamente a su alrededor, reconocía el lugar, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro – estamos… - pero fue interrumpido por una voz…

-¡¡Ya llegaron, ya llegaron!! – todos voltearon a donde provenía esa vocecita singular y sus rostros se llenaron de emoción cuando vieron correr al pequeño Gomamon hacia ellos seguido por Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon, todos estaban ahí, pero faltaba el pequeño Wormmon.

Los elegidos también fueron hacia ellos y se dieron un gran abrazo, tanto tiempo de no verlos, los habían extrañado mucho; las chicas que obviamente eran más sensibles lloraron de alegría junto con sus respectivos digimons y los chicos también sintieron eso aunque lo demostraban menos ya que su orgullo no les permitía llorar. Se dijeron cuanto se habían extrañado mutuamente, la felicidad que les hacía verse de nuevo y esas cosas por el estilo. Entonces nuevamente sale alguien frente a ellos…

-Hola chicos que gusto tenerlos por aquí

-¡Señor Gennai! – dijeron al unísono y todos fueron hacia él

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verlo – dijo Tai

-Cierto, además ya nos hacía falta estar aquí – dijo T.K. sonriendo, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo su sonrisa al igual que los demás – aunque… - calló, se escucho un sollozo de Yolei

-Tranquila, lo encontraremos – Kari la apoyaba y Hawkmon estaba también junto a ella

-¡Todos pondremos nuestro esfuerzo! – decía Agumon

-Si Yolei, entre todos lo encontraremos y estará bien – la consolaba Hawkmon

-Es por eso que los tengo aquí reunidos, estamos haciendo planes para ir por Ken y Wormmon, tenemos de nuestro lado a los Bakemon que trabajan en el castillo y ellos nos han estado informando – les comentaba Gennai

-Eso quiere decir que mi Ken esta… - tapó su rostro con ambas manos y sollozó más fuerte

-Vamos Yolei, no te pongas así, necesitamos de tus animos para seguir adelante ya verás que esto se solucionará – Sora trataba de tranquilizarla, la abrazó para que se calmara, mientras que dos chicos no despegaban su mirada de ella

-_Y pensar que por una tontería estoy cerca de perderla, no… no lo puedo permitir_ – pensaba Yamato mientras la observaba

-_Que linda es_ - eran los pensamientos de Tai – _tan tierna_… - suspira, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Agumon y este se dio cuenta a que se debía la reacción del castaño – _siempre preocupándose por los demás_…

-Oye Tai – Agumon lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras los demás seguían hablando con Yolei diciéndole que entre todos salvarían a Ken y Wormmon

-Eh que… que pasa – voltea a verlo confundido

-Jeje… no… no es nada – le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo – pelearemos juntos nuevamente

-Sí, será como en los viejos tiempos – le sonríe también y vuelven a los demás…

-Será mejor que entremos, adentro les contamos lo que tenemos planeado – Gennai los guió hasta el interior de su casa y les llevó algo de tomar y se acomodaron en la sala de la casa

-Y como logró que pudiéramos pasar… pensé que ya no se podía – preguntó Izzy

-Pues gracias a que los digimons de la oscuridad dejaron abierto el portal cuando hicieron a Ken volver, al parecer no se preocuparon en cerrarlo o no se dieron cuenta… aun que la verdad no sé como lo lograron y bueno, aprovechando eso, activé sus digivices para que lo pudieran atravesar…

Así les fue contando desde la desaparición de Wormmon, como obtuvieron la ayuda de los Bakemon para que los informara de lo que ocurría en el castillo y ellos mismos les avisaron donde tenían a Wormmon y cuál era el propósito de ello, los elegidos se asombraron cuando Gennai les dijo que el Digimon que estaba detrás de todo eso era Apocalymon y tenía a varios digimons oscuros trabajando para él, lo que no sabían era para que querían a Ken, si lo que deseaban era apoderarse de todo el Digimundo ¿para qué querrían a un humano? Eso les intrigaba y se preocuparon aún más por el chico y su compañero digimon.

-Pero mi Ken ya se había salido de eso ¿por qué insisten en hacerle daño?

-Eso es lo que averiguaremos pero tenemos que sacarlo pronto de ahí, no sabemos en qué condiciones lo tengan y si es que ya volvió como emperador

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos hacer? ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Davis

-Nos enfrentaremos a ellos, iremos hasta el castillo y también obtendremos la ayuda de los Bakemon y otros digimons que trabajan ahí injustamente

-Pero como pelearemos, ¿acaso también podremos usar los digivices para hacer que evolucionen nuestros digimons? – preguntó Yamato

-Así es, estuve haciendo unas cuantas cosas en mi computadora e instalé unos nuevos programas que les permitirá la evolución de sus digimons

-Eso es genial – dijo Tai

-Aunque no podrán evolucionar en su etapa mega

-Ese si es un problema, pero pondremos todas nuestras fuerzas – comentó Agumon

-Sí, haremos todo lo posible – lo siguió Gabumon, quien a diferencia de Matt y Tai, él y Agumon seguían teniendo una amistad muy fuerte y claro que ellos no sabían de los problemas que se estaban enfrentando sus amigos en el mundo real, aunque algo se imaginaban ya que veían al castaño y al rubio evitarse y estaban lo más lejos posible uno del otro

-Así es, entre todos lo lograremos, así como fue anteriormente y logramos que Ken saliera de ese abismo en el cual estaba metido – dijo T.K. y todos asintieron

-Sí, T.K. tiene razón – dijo Kari tomando la mano de su novio y éste le dio un pequeño beso

-Ey ey, no queremos demostraciones aquí, compórtense – Tai se puso entre ellos, y los demás comenzaron a reír, hasta contagiaron también a Yolei quien sonrió un poco

-Ya Tai, déjalos en paz, ya están grandes – Sora como siempre los apoyaba

-Grandes dices, Sora apenas tienen 15 años

-15, 15 años no 14 – lo que hizo reaccionar al castaño de su noviazgo con ella a los 14, los demás sabían a lo que refería y que hizo poner de mal humor a Yamato el solo recordarlo

-Eh… bueno, aún así – se sonrojó al recordarlo - … agg está bien pero no se propasen – todos comenzaron a reír con una gotita en la cabeza, como se ve en el anime - y bueno, volviendo a lo demás… - ya un poco más serio – será igual que antes, me refiero a lo de la digievolución

-Claro, eso no cambiará

-Bueno, aunque no llevemos a los digimons a la mega evolución seremos varios y tendremos la ayuda de los demás, así que podremos asegurar la victoria – decía Joe

-Oh claro, además no les he contado, los que sí pueden llegar a su etapa mega son Agumon y Gabumon

-Sí – dijeron ambos digimons y chocaron sus manos

-¿En serio? Eso si es grandioso – dijo Tai emocionado

-Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Yamato

-Pues así como lo hacían anteriormente y no solo eso, también podrán llegar a la máxima digievolución

-¿Eso quiere decir que también se podrán evolucionar a Omegamon? – preguntó Izzy

-Exacto – dijo Gennai

-Me parece genial, así podremos vencerlos más rápido – comentó el castaño y todos asintieron, estaban contentos y reían alegremente, en realidad con esa evolución tenían muchas oportunidades; pero una voz hizo que todos callaran…

-No será posible – exclamó Yamato llamando la atención de todos

-¿Pero por qué Matt? El Sr. Gennai dijo que si se podía, además Agumon y yo estamos de acuerdo – dijo Gabumon

-Ese no es el problema

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – preguntó Gennai, aunque Tai podía imaginarse la razón…

-Eso sería unir fuerzas con Tai y no pienso hacerlo – dijo fríamente

-Pero Matt… - Gabumon lo miraba confundido

-Escucha Yamato si de eso se tratara tenlo por seguro que no me emociona, aquí lo más importante es rescatar a Ken, así que guárdate tus problemas para otra ocasión – dijo Tai seriamente y los demás comenzaban a preocuparse, sabían que esta discusión podía llevarlos a una pelea

-Mi problema eres tú Yagami – le contestó Yamato, los chicos se sorprendieron que llamara a Tai por su apellido, ya que eso significaba que habían perdido su amistad – si no hubieras traicionado nuestra amistad todo sería diferente…

-¿Traicionado? – interrumpió Sora – que descarado puedes llegar a ser, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de una traición? Eres el menos indicado… - alzó un poco más la voz y ahora sí estaban más sorprendidos los chicos, obviamente no sabían a lo que se refería la pelirroja

-Sora… - trató de calmarla Yamato

-¡Ya basta Yamato! Esto es el colmo, el único culpable eres tú, así que no te hagas la víctima – todos estaban callados y el rubio tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro - te recuerdo que antes que nada somos un equipo, así que olvídate de lo demás y coopera con nosotros, Ken nos necesita a todos juntos es nuestro amigo… - suspiró – aunque dudo mucho que te quede algo de tu emblema – terminó diciendo e hizo más profundo el dolor de Yamato (ni modo pero se lo tenía merecido xD) todos estaban atónitos ante las palabras de Sora, ella reaccionó y se volvió a los demás – disculpen – dijo más tranquila y salió de ahí…

-Sora espera – Yamato intentó seguirla pero Tai lo detuvo

-Déjala tranquila, ya has hecho demasiado – le dijo al rubio, el cual solo se quedó observándola mientras salía de la casa junto con Biyomon

-Pero…

-Yo iré con ella – dijo T.K. y salió a buscarla

-Matt – lo llamó Yolei tímidamente – por favor, te necesitamos también – él volteo a verla y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tai lo interrumpió

-Mira Yamato, sólo por esta vez olvidemos nuestras diferencias y pongamos todo de nuestra parte para salir de ésta – le habló serenamente

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Estás con nosotros? – preguntó Gennai, el chico se quedó pensando un poco y respondió…

-Está bien… pero sólo lo hago por Ken

-Gracias Matt – le dijo sonriente Yolei

***

Sora y Biyomon se encontraban sentadas en una banca en el jardín de Gennai, la chica le había contado a su amiga lo que había pasado con Yamato y los sucesos que habían pasado últimamente; en realidad ya le hacía falta platicar con ella y ahora que la había escuchado se sentía mejor…

-Creo que no debí haberle dicho eso último, me pasé – le contaba a Biyomon

-Puede ser, pero alguien tenía que decírselo, además no tenía porque ponerse así

-Lo sé, pero me dejé llevar por el coraje que sentía que no me di cuenta, pero muy en mi interior sabía que tenía que decirlo

-Esperemos que sea para bien y lo haga reaccionar – en eso apareció T.K. junto con Patamon y llegaron junto a ellas

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la pelirroja

-T.K. discúlpame por hablarle así a tu hermano pero… - fue interrumpida por el pequeño rubio (jaja se que no es tan pequeño pero me gusta llamarlo así)

-No te disculpes, tienes toda la razón en lo que dijiste – le dijo, Sora estaba apenada con el chico, después de todo le tenía un gran aprecio al pequeño y lo quería tanto como un hermano

-Es que… no sé, me dejé llevar y le dije cosas que creo lo hicieron sentirse mal, además no era el momento de decírselo

-No te preocupes Sora, después de todo creo que se lo tiene merecido – en su rostro podía notarse algo de tristeza - ¿ya terminaron? – preguntó segundos después

-Sí, pero él no lo quiere aceptar

-¿Cómo se atreve… después de…? – dijo más para el mismo, pero Sora lo escuchó

-¿Después de que? ¿A qué te refieres? – lo miro intrigada

-Eh… pues… - bajó la mirada

-¿Qué pasa T.K.?

-Después de todo lo tienes que saber… - dudó en continuar, pero prefirió seguir – ayer vi a Matt con Ayame – vio la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja – y bueno… no en muy buenas condiciones – luego notó la preocupación en el rostro de la chica

-No pensé que te pusiera mal… yo…

-Descuida, no es eso…

-¿Entonces? – la miró confundido

-Es que es un sínico no pensé que le gustara andarse exhibiendo con esa tipeja en un lugar público y peor aún que tú lo hayas tenido que ver

-Oh eso, si, la verdad me sentí mal ver a mi hermano en esas condiciones, y dice amarte, eso es lo que me molesta

-Bueno, justo ayer me enteré de su relación con esa y ahora Tai y yo también los encontramos besándose en su camerino ¿puedes creerlo?

-¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió mucho con eso – si no fuera porque es mi hermano mayor y estamos en esta situación te juro que voy en este instante y le rompo la cara – Sora nunca había visto ese lado del pequeño rubio

-Tai también se quedó con las ganas y si no los hubiera detenido en ese entonces quien sabe que pudo haber pasado, ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando comienzan a pelear

-Lo sé… por cierto… - tenía que preguntar, no se podía quedar con la duda – tú y Tai… amm… ¿ya son novios? – se sonrojo al preguntar

-Oh… - ella también se sonrojó – no… aún no, con esto que ha pasado bueno… además tu hermano y yo quedamos en hablar y dadas las circunstancias no hemos podido, pero ya es un hecho que no volveré con él…

-Sí, entiendo… y puedo ver que también amas a Tai tanto como él a ti

-¿Co-como sabes eso? – no creía que el pequeño estuviera al tanto de eso

-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos y te ves inmensamente feliz cuando estás junto a él – se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Sora – y bueno, él también me dijo lo que sentía por ti

-T.K. yo siempre fui sincera con Matt y… - la interrumpió el rubio

-Lo sé Sora, no tienes que decirlo y en verdad te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, eres una persona muy importante para mí y no me gustó lo que mi hermano te hizo a Tai también lo aprecio mucho, ustedes dos son como otros hermanos para mí y siempre han estado cuando más lo he necesitado – la pelirroja lo abrazó

-Y sabes que siempre lo haremos también eres muy importante para nosotros y me alegra el saber que me comprendes

-Siempre lo haré – se apartó un poco de ella y besó su frente, ligeramente era un poco más alto que ella (ok esto ya parece Sokeru xD pero no, recuerden que es 100 por ciento Taiora :D)

Biyomon y Patamon, que estaban cerca de ahí llegaron de nuevo con ellos…

-Creo que debemos regresar – dijo Patamon

-Sí, al parecer ya se están poniendo de acuerdo – les dijo Biyomon

-Vamos… ¿crees que puedas regresar? – se dirigió a Sora

-Sí, claro – regresaron con los chicos y el ambiente lucía más relajado – _al parecer no pelearon_ – pensó la pelirroja y se sintió más tranquila

-¿Estás bien? – se acercó Tai a preguntarle acariciando su mejilla

-Sí – le sonrió - ¿qué pasó?

-Yamato aceptó la digievolución muy en su contra pero lo hizo y estábamos planeando como llegar hasta el castillo

-¿Y…?

-Bueno… seguimos planeando – contestó con una sonrisa y la pelirroja también sonrió

-Bien… vamos con ellos – siguieron con sus planes y llegaron a un acuerdo

Como tenían la ayuda de los Bakemon y los otros digimons del castillo, se les haría más fácil la entrada, aunque por las afueras de éste estaba custodiado por algunos digimons oscuros, al parecer la llegada iba a ser lo difícil.

El plan era así: Tai, Matt, Davis, Izzy y Joe llegarían por la entrada principal junto con sus respectivos Digimons; como obviamente los verían los digimons oscuros, los entretendrían peleando con ellos; por la parte de atrás, como la vigilancia era escasa, irían T.K., Kari, Mimi y Cody; mientras que Sora y Yolei aprovecharían para entrar al castillo con la ayuda de los Bakemon; Gennai dirigiría las digievoluciones y lo demás desde su computadora en una parte cercana al castillo. Mandarían señales por sus digivices los que ya estuvieran dentro y ya todos reunidos comenzarían a buscar a Ken y Wormmon, la digievolución DNA de Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon la dejarían para enfrentarse con Apocalymon. Solo esperaban que Ken no se haya convertido en el Emperador, porque de ser así, también se tendrían que enfrentar a él, y eso no lo querían. El plan lo pondrían en marcha al día siguiente a primera hora… por ahora reunirían fuerzas y aprovecharían el tiempo para platicar después de tanto tiempo de no verse, además de que contactarían a los Bakemon para avisarles del plan.

***

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Real, una chica desdichada también estaba armando planes pero de venganza (ya se imaginarán quien).

Esa mañana también fue humillada y hasta resultó golpeada (algo exagerada pero solo fue una cachetada) y se había dado cuenta de algo… un sentimiento apareció en ella, un sentimiento que ella creía que no existía, mucho menos que lo pudiera poseer, se dio cuenta que después de todo terminó enamorándose de Tai; cuando al principio solo había sido un plan de su amante para conquistar al castaño y separarlo de Sora. Pero todo resultó mal, ni ella ni Yamato salieron victoriosos; al contrario eso hizo más cercanos a Tai y Sora.

-Es injusto… esa maldita tiene al amor de los dos – estaba llena de coraje, se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Yamato acostada en la cama boca abajo – Matt es un imbécil dice amarla después de todo y yo… - salían lagrimas de sus ojos – Tai… - apretó la sabana con sus puños – ¿porqué tuve que enamorarme de ti?… ¿por qué quieres a esa tonta? – luego comenzó a reír – creo que hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de Matt, después de todo compartimos muchas cosas y somos iguales en algunos aspectos, agg pero también es un imbécil…

Se paró de la cama y fue al tocador quedando frente al espejo… sonrió con esa sonrisa malévola característica de ella…

-Querida Sora… ni creas que saldrás librada de ésta… Tai sólo será mío – tenía un plan en mente.

Se arregló y salió del departamento, tomo un taxi y llegó al lugar donde deseaba… se bajó del taxi y se adentró a un callejón que estaba despejado, casi no había gente por ese lugar… entró a una tienda… era un negocio de Armas de todo tipo… habló con el encargado y éste se fue a la bodega… regresó con Ayame y le entregó una cajita de terciopelo rojo… la abrió y encontró una pistola de plata de alto alcance con un silenciador integrado (bueno, no soy experta en armas pero se hace lo que se puede xD), una sonrisa apareció en su rostro acariciando el arma como si fuera algo frágil…

-Es justo como me la encargó – le dijo a la chica

-¿Está cargada? – le preguntó

-Por supuesto, sólo dele un buen uso…

-Claro, delo por hecho…- le dio una buena cantidad de dinero por ella – gracias – y sin más, salió del lugar – Oh Matty, esto ya no lo hago por ti, ni modo pero yo soy la que tiene que salir ganando – guardó la cajita en su bolso – y pensar que la pagué con tu dinero… Jajajajajaja – la risa típica de la bruja malvada de los cuentos xD

**

* * *

**

**N.A.**

**Hiii!!! n_____n**

**Waaa no tengo cara para hablarles u___u nuevamente tardé Gomen!! Gomen!! Pero es que ayy tengo mucha tarea estos días, afortunadamente salí bien de la pasada pero a ese maestro de geo le gusta torturarnos, otra vez nos dejó varias laminas de tarea xD aggg pero ya las haré, me interesaba subir por que no me gusta dejarlos así esperando, así que les dejo este capi esperando que les guste :D**

**Mmmm, pues no hubo mucho Taiora u__u pero ya vendrán capítulos que los empalagarán de tanto de ellos jeje, solo que será pasando lo de Ken… comprenderán que el probrecito tiene que estar bien y así para que los demás puedan estar tranquilos y volver a lo suyo.**

**Bueno, pues ya están en el digimundo junto con sus amigos y todo así, hasta salió el señor Gennai xD y podrán hacer las digievoluciones… ¿recuerdan a Omegamon? Pues como sabrán salió en la peli de digimon y es como, bueno… es una fusión de Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon en una digievolución tipo DNA; si quieren pueden pasar a mi profile ahí están los links de un video y una imagen de Omegamon, para los que no lo conocen o quieran verlo.**

**Y bueno… mil gracias por sus reviews… aww los quiero mucho *----*, en verdad gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios, a pesar de que tarde mucho en actualizar xD jeje pero gracias :D por su comprensión y todo**

**Oks… se cuidan mucho y hasta pronto!!!**

**Matta nee!! ^-^**


	15. Donde Reina la Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo.

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 15**

**Donde Reina la Oscuridad**

**Capitulo anterior…**

Se arregló y salió del departamento, tomo un taxi y llegó al lugar donde deseaba… se bajó del taxi y se adentró a un callejón que estaba despejado, casi no había gente por ese lugar… entró a una tienda… era un negocio de Armas de todo tipo… habló con el encargado y éste se fue a la bodega… regresó con Ayame y le entregó una cajita de terciopelo rojo… la abrió y encontró una pistola de plata de alto alcance con un silenciador integrado (bueno, no soy experta en armas pero se hace lo que se puede xD), una sonrisa apareció en su rostro acariciando el arma como si fuera algo frágil…

-Es justo como me la encargó – le dijo a la chica

-¿Está cargada? – le preguntó

-Por supuesto, sólo déle un buen uso…

-Claro, délo por hecho…- le dio una buena cantidad de dinero por ella – gracias – y sin más, salió del lugar – Oh Matty, esto ya no lo hago por ti, ni modo pero yo soy la que tiene que salir ganando – guardó la cajita en su bolso – y pensar que la pagué con tu dinero… Jajajajajaja – la risa típica de la bruja malvada de los cuentos xD

* * *

Un chico peliazúl yacía recostado sobre una camilla y a su alrededor se encontraban una serie de aparatos extraños, que de ellos salían varios cables que iban a conectarse directamente al cuerpo del chico, se concentraban más en su cabeza, pero también iban a su pecho y a sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto falta para que despierte? – preguntó Apocalymon

-Muy pronto amo, el mocoso despertará como nuevo – contestó Devimon, el más fiel y leal de sus soldados…

Desde que logró hacer que Ken tomara (a fuerzas) la espada, como el chico se desmayó a causa de eso, Apocalymon ordenó que manipularan sus recuerdos, que los alteraran y que sólo en él existiera la venganza y el odio, que sólo recordara las cosas malas y que borraran todos sus buenos recuerdos… así lo hicieron, se llevaron a Ken a un cuarto especial y los cables que se conectaban a él cumplían con hacer todo lo que Apocalymon había ordenado.

-Este chico se encargará de cumplir mis deseos, por medio de él tendré lo que siempre he querido y cuando lo logre… - sonrió malévolamente

-Y así será Mi Señor – hizo una inclinación ante el otro digimon – parece que está a punto de despertar…

Ken abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor sin decir nada, tenía una expresión seria, se quitó la sábana que medio cubría su cuerpo (sólo se encontraba en boxers) y luego posó su mirada a los dos digimons que se encontraban con él y con voz autoritaria ordenó…

-Quiero mis ropas – los digimon se miraron entre ellos intercambiando expresiones sin decir nada, lo habían logrado - ¡Acaso están sordos! No quiero volver a repetirlo, muévanse

-Perdone su majestad, enseguida se la traemos – dijo Apocalymon y luego se dirigió a Devimon – ve por las ropas del amo

-Con permiso – se retiró haciendo una reverencia, ahora ante sus dos amos

-¿Se encuentra bien Señor? – se acercó al ahora Emperador e hizo una reverencia

-¿Qué no me estás viendo? – contestó cortante

-Perdone – _maldito mocoso, ya me pagarás todas tus altanerías _– pensaba – quería informarle que hay mucho desorden en el digimundo

-Lo sé perfectamente, en cuanto esté en condiciones todo se arreglará y necesito que todos se pongan a trabajar… ¿entendido?

-Como ordene su majestad

Llegó Devimon con las ropas del Emperador y se las entregó; se arreglo y se colocó su capa, Devimon ayudó a acomodársela, después Ken se colocó sus guantes y cuando estuvo listo, con un movimiento de su cabeza, arregló su cabello, dejándolo con el peinado que usaba como Emperador; tomó nuevamente la espada y sintió un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo y sin dificultad la acomodó a un costado de su cintura…

-Devimon, regresa con los demás digimons y asegúrate que estén trabajando donde les corresponda

-Enseguida su majestad – se retiró de lugar, luego Ken se volvió a Apocalymon

-Tú, acompáñame, necesito dar una vuelta al castillo y asegurarme que todo esté en orden

Salieron y comenzaron su recorrido por el castillo. La expresión en el rostro de Ken había cambiado, ya no estaba esa mirada cálida que desprendía, esa bondad que lo caracterizaba, su ternura… nada, ahora sólo quedaba una mirada fría que expedía temor al verlo.

***

A diferencia del castillo del emperador, en todo el Digimundo resplandecía la luz del sol, comenzaba un nuevo día y los elegidos pondrían en marcha su plan. Estaban ansiosos pero al mismo tiempo, nerviosos ¿Qué pasaría si tendrían que enfrentarse a su amigo? Yolei no dejaba de pensar en su amado Ken, lo extrañaba mucho, desde que comenzaron a salir como novios, nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo sin verse. Pero lo que le preocupaba era la reacción que él tomaría al verla.

-¿Están listos chicos? – les preguntó Gennai – Ya es hora

-¡Sí! – contestaron al unísono digimons y elegidos, aunque Yolei no se veían tan animada

Salieron de la casa del Sr. Gennai y comenzaron su camino con precaución hacia el castillo del Emperador… los digimons iban muy animados delante de los chicos…

-Él va a estar bien, pronto lo verás – Sora consolaba a su amiga que se estaba quedando atrás, no le gustaba verla triste, después de todo Yolei era la que siempre se encargaba de animar a los demás, pero ahora parecía otra, sin duda, le había afectado mucho lo de su novio; la chica volteo a verla…

-Gracias – le sonrió, tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, en eso Tai llegó con ellas

-¿Vamos? – preguntó, Sora volteo a ver a Yolei y ella asintió

-Si Ken está mal… es decir… sí… - bajó su mirada

-No preocupes, si tenemos que enfrentarnos con él tendremos cuidado y haremos todo lo posible para que vuelva a ser el de antes

-Tai tiene razón Yolei, no hay de qué preocuparse

-Está bien – sonrió

-Ánimo Yolei, vamos – le apoyaba Hawkmon

-Sí, vamos – se fue junto a Hawkmon dejando a Sora con Tai un poco atrás, la pelirroja veía preocupada a Yolei

-Va a estar bien, se ve un poco más animada – le dijo el castaño poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica

-Eso espero… pero… ¿y tú? – Tai bajó su mirada a la de ella, viéndola algo confundido

-¿Yo? No te entiendo ¿yo qué?

-Tai, estarás con Matt cuando lleguemos allá, sé que también estarán los otros chicos, pero…

-¿Pero qué? Crees que vamos a pelear – Sora asintió y él la miró con ternura – tranquila princesa, te prometo que no le hablaré, sólo para lo necesario

-Lo sé, pero él no es como tú, Tai conoces su carácter, ya viste ayer, aunque estuviéramos todos no le importó su comportamiento

-Amor, si así fuera tendré controlada la situación – bajó su brazo y tomó de la mano a Sora – te prometo que todo estará bien – le sonrió a su amada con ternura y ella se la correspondió

Un poco delante de ellos, Matt no dejaba de observarlos y estaba que los celos se lo devoraban por dentro, más sin embargo, no podía hacer ni decir nada, por lo menos, no por el momento. Por otro lado, iban juntos Izzy y Mimi, quienes de reojo observaban a Tai y Sora, (jaja Mimi ya le pegó esas costumbres a su novio xD)

-Linda, ¿sabes qué pasó entre Matt y Sora? – hablaban en voz baja

-¿Porqué lo preguntas corazón? ¿Porque Sora está con Tai? – el chico asintió – pues siempre han estado así de juntos

-Sí, pero no tanto cuando está Matt, además he notado a Sora molesta con él, y después de lo que pasó ayer… ¿no te ha contado nada?

-No he tenido tiempo de platicar con ella, pero tienes razón, me he fijado que Sora no ha hablado con Matt para nada y Tai no se le despega… Oye Matt – llamó a su amigo

-¡¡Mimi espera!! – trató de detenerla su novio pero fue en vano…Mimi ya estaba cerca del rubio

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin ganas Yamato

-¿Qué pasó con Sora? – el chico iba a decir algo pero Mimi lo interrumpió – y no me digas que nada porque no soy la única que lo ha notado

-Hay Mimi no empieces no quiero hablar de eso – aunque sabía que la chica podía ser muy insistente

-Pero yo quiero que me digas, Sora es como mi hermana y me preocupa que esté así

-¿Y tú crees que a mí no me preocupa?... pero mira Yagami está con ella – ahora Mimi iba decir algo y fue Matt quien la interrumpió – mira no tiene caso, no quiero hablar de eso – y diciendo eso se adelantó más, Izzy pudo alcanzarla

-¿Te dijo algo?

-No me quiso decir, pero sigue molesto con Tai; cuando hable con Sora me lo contará todo

Llegaron hasta donde los estaba esperando un pequeño barco que los transportaría del otro lado del lago, donde se encontraba el castillo; subieron a él y comenzó el recorrido, Gennai sabía de un camino para llegar, donde no los vieran los custodios, él se quedaría cerca del río mientras que los elegidos y sus digimons entrarían al castillo. Del otro lado se verían con Leomon, Meramon, Wizarmon, Ogremon y Centarumon, Gennai había estado en contacto con ellos y se ofrecieron para ayudar a los elegidos con su plan.

Cuando llegaron saludaron a sus amigos digimons que ya los esperaban, se alegraron al verlos y les agradecieron su ayuda. Ya estando todos comenzaron a organizarse, los Bakemon ya estaban avisados. Leomon y Ogremon (que si recuerdan ya habían hecho las paces) se irían al grupo de Tai; Meramon y Centarumon irían con el de T.K. y Wizarmon como ya conocía el castillo, acompañaría a Sora y Yolei.

-Bien chicos, entonces adelante y ¡Buena suerte! – les dijo Gennai

-Gracias Sr. Gennai – le agradecieron su ayuda y caminaron hacia el castillo, cuando llegaron cerca de él decidieron que era tiempo de formar los grupos y separarse… ya estando organizados cada quien con su grupo debían irse por donde les correspondía…

-Wizarmon – lo llamó Tai

-Dime – volteó a ver al castaño

-Cuídalas bien, por favor – sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y Sora sonrió

-Claro que sí, no necesitas pedírmelo – el digimon le sonrió

-Sí lo sé sólo que… bueno… - estaba algo intranquilo

-Estaremos bien – le dijo Sora tomando su mano, Matt se dio la vuelta no quería ver esas escenas – además adentro estarán los Bakemon y podremos avisarles si pasa algo

-Bueno, pero cualquier cosa me mandas un mensaje ¿si?

-Claro que sí

-Bueno chicas vamos – dijo Wizarmon quien se dirigió con Sora y Yolei, fueron con sus compañeros digimons, se despidieron de los demás y se adentraron al castillo, después los demás hicieron lo mismo…

-Ahí están los digimons oscuros, entraremos atacando – dijo Tai, muy a pesar de Matt, lo habían elegido como líder del grupo (obvio ¿no?)

-Si no es que ellos nos atacan primero – dijo Davis

-Davis, no seas negativo – dijo Joe a su cuñado

-Soy precavido

-El chico tiene razón – coincidió Ogremon

-Tú también, en lugar de que seas positivo – dijo Leomon

-Pues es la verdad

-Bueno, de todas formas hay que estar atentos (n_nU) – les dijo Tai, antes de que empezaran a discutir

***

El grupo de T.K. ya había llegado a la entrada trasera del castillo pero esperaban el momento para entrar a él. Esa entrada era custodiada por cuatro Metalseadramon oscuros, ya antes, los elegidos habían peleado con uno de ellos, no se les haría tan difícil, pero, ahora eran cuatro, lo bueno era que también estaban Meramon y Centarumon para ayudarlos.

-¡Eso no es justo! – se quejaba Mimi

-No te quejes Mimi podremos con los cuatro – dijo Palmon

-No me refiero a eso – comenzaba a hacer un puchero

-¿Entonces que pasa? – le preguntó Kari

-Es que nos vamos a enfrentar a esos monstruos feos y si pasa algo no estará mi Izzy junto a mí, ¡¿porqué a ti si te dejaron con tu novio?! – (caída estilo anime xD jaja)

-Amm… bueno… creo que debemos organizarnos para ver como atacaremos y poder entrar – propuso Meramon antes que Mimi lo sacara de sus casillas xD

***

-Por aquí – susurró un Bakemon

Sora, Yolei, Biyomon, Hawkmon y Wizarmon, entraron por una de las puertas del servicio, cada Bakemon que se encontraban los guiaba para que no fueran descubiertos por los otros digimons oscuros…

-Este lugar es muy frío – comentó Sora

- Cada vez que nos adentramos más en el castillo, suele ser más frío por donde vamos – dijo Wizarmon

Siguieron caminando y escondiéndose cada vez que veían a un soldado del emperador, estaban vigilando el castillo y sabían que los buscaban a ellos, por lo cual debían de ser más cuidadosos. Se adentraron por un pasillo oscuro, no veían muy bien puesto que había algo de neblina en él, y cada vez que avanzaban más, el frío aumentaba, las chicas caminaban con temor; Wizarmon iba tras de ellas, mientras sus digimon caminaban por delante. De pronto, se escucharon unos pasos, algo pesados y se detuvieron, voltearon hacia un lado, de donde provenía el ruido y se fueron hacia atrás cuando enfrente de ellos pasó Apocalymon y éste volteó hacia ellos, todos se asustaron…

-Tranquilos – les dijo Wizarmon – no puede vernos – y como dijo, Apocalymon siguió su camino, al parecer andaba también rondando por el castillo

-Pero como… - dijo Yolei

-Este castillo tiene muchos pasadizos secretos y éste pasillo también tiene algunas entradas secretas, esa es una puerta – señaló al lugar por donde vieron pasar al digimon – podemos salir por ahí, pero no se puede entrar del otro lado, fue por eso que no nos vio

- ¿Y por dónde saldremos nosotros? Porque si nos vamos por ahí, quizá pueda encontrarnos – le preguntó Sora

-Más adelante hay otra salida, falta poco; pero recuerden que si por alguna razón tenemos problemas, hay que avisar a los demás – los demás asintieron – bueno, sigamos…

Llegaron a la salida y voltearon a todos lados, para percatarse que no los descubrieran, continuaron su camino y llegaron hasta el comienzo de unas escaleras, pensaban subir, Wizarmon les dijo que hasta arriba estaban los cuartos donde probablemente tenían a Ken. Estaba a punto de subir cuando unos pasos los hicieron detenerse…

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – dijo una voz autoritaria que los hizo quedarse pasmados al escucharla…

Lentamente voltearon hacia donde estaba el emisor de esa voz, sólo podía ser de alguien y recordaba ese tono a la perfección…

-Ken – salió débilmente el nombre del chico, de la voz de Yolei, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, Sora puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla

-Contesten mi pregunta ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?!

-Ken tranquilo solo queremos ayudarte – le dijo Sora

-¿Ayudarme? Jajajaja – comenzó a reírse de lo que dijo la pelirroja, luego cambió su semblante por uno más serio – mira niña, no me trates como tu igual, yo soy el Emperador y no necesito ayuda de nadie

-Claro que la necesitas – Wizarmon se puso delante de las chicas – estas mal, Ken, están jugando contigo, sólo te están usando

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?! Ustedes son los que están mal, no los necesito ¿para qué vinieron?

-Porque estamos preocupados por ti Ken, somos tus amigos – contestó Sora

-¿Amigos? Yo no tengo amigos

-Ken – lo llamó nuevamente Yolei - ¿qué te hicieron? – se acercó lentamente a él

-No vallas Yolei – le dijo Hawkmon, sin resultados…

-Tú… - la observó detenidamente, comenzaba a recordar los momentos que había vivido con ella…

-Ken – acercó su mano al rostro del chico

-No te atrevas a tocarme – alejó la mano de la chica rápidamente, esos recuerdos lo hicieron sentir mal

-Pero…

-Escuchen muy bien, no sé qué planes tengan, pero si no quieren salir heridos será mejor que se vallan de aquí…

-¿Tiene problemas su majestad? – llegó junto a él Apocalymon

-Sólo unos pequeños, pero descuida, será mejor que salgas del castillo seguramente los demás chicos estén tratando de entrar… ve por ellos… - ordenó

-Como diga Señor

-¡No! – gritó Yolei – Ken por favor, no les hagas daño - lo jaló del brazo

-Te dije que no me tocaras – se alejó de ella - ¿qué no entiendes? – al parecer el contacto con Yolei causaba un efecto en él, peor lo hacía sentirse incómodo

-Ken, tranquilo – trató de calmarlo Wizarmon

-Porqué te portas así conmigo – salieron lágrimas de los ojos de Yolei, ya no pudo contenerlas – me preocupas Ken… te amo y me duele que estés así

-No digas estupideces niña – le contestó fríamente – el amor es una tontería, no existe, sólo los débiles creen en eso

-Ken… - le habló Sora, se daba cuenta que esas palabras lastimaban profundamente a su amiga y quería detenerlo - no sigas

-Es la verdad…

-Pero tú… - intentó decirle Yolei

-¿Yo? Sí, sé que te lo dije muchas veces y estoy consciente de ello… Jajaja… ¿no me digas que lo creíste? Jajaja – se reía de ella - ¿Cómo crees que yo pudiera enamorarme de tí? Mírate…

-Ken… no…

-Eres una chica fastidiosa y entrometida, nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti

-Ken cállate, no sabes lo que dices – le dijo Sora

-Lo sé perfectamente, ¡váyanse! No los quiero ver, los odio a todos, lárguense de aquí, ¡déjenme en paz!

-Ken – lo llamó nuevamente Yolei, sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas

-A ti más que a nadie, no te quiero ver… te odio Yolei, olvídate de mí…

Esas palabras rompieron por completo el corazón de la chica, cayó de rodillas con su rostro hacia abajo… No lo podía creer, ese no era su Ken, él jamás diría algo así.

* * *

**N.A. **

**Holaa!! n___n**

**Bueno, antes que nada nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza, en verdad lo siento y les agradezco mucho su comprensión y que sigan leyendo. Trato cada vez que puedo avanzarle al capitulo, para variar xD éstos días he estado con mucha tarea, como acabo la unidad, los maestros nos dejan mucho trabajo y pues ahí me llevo el tiempo, pero pues no me quejo, creo que han valido la pena mis esfuerzos, la semana pasada me premiaron en una ceremonia y pues ahora más que nada trato de llevar mi promedio para no bajar mis calificaciones, por eso a veces me estreso mucho con las tareas y le dedico mi tiempo al estudio, pero no me olvido de mi fanfic :D en cada tiempo que tengo le avanzo y en verdad que me conforta mucho leer sus comentarios.**

**Ahora nos dieron un puente por los días festivos y aproveché este tiempo para actualizar y dedicarme al fic, por eso también aprovecharé para escribir el siguiente ya lo tengo listo, pero en mi mente xD jaja y pues ya pronto lo pasaré a la compu n_n **

**Bueno, la verdad no me convenció a mi mucho que digamos este cap, pero traté de poner un poco de Taiora, espero que les guste, y bueno con lo de Ken… aww pobre de Yolei… creo q si me pasé, pero ahhh bueno… no les digo más porque arruinaría el siguiente cap xD **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por esperarme para cada capítulo, bueno, ahora si les contestaré por aquí…**

**Tai: **Gracias por la espera y por tus animos. Sé que esperabas más Taiora (yo también en verdad xD) jeje pero necesitaba enfocarme más en Ken… pero me gusta hacer rabiar a Matt Jajaja q mala lo sé xD y pues en cada oportunidad, te prometo que habrá Taiora, ya cuando pase esto de Ken, será solo de ellos n__n ya verás. Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capitulo. Sayonaraa!! ^-^

**Miriam H. : **Bueno, ahora si puse más de Taiora n_n jeje, si, esa Ayame está medio zafada y cada cosa que se inventa, saldrá algo interesante de eso, solo espera unos capítulos más, aunque no te puedo decir mucho pero bueno… jeje vendrán más cosas interesantes. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario :D Saludos!! y nos leemos luego :)

**T.J. : **Claro que la terminaré, pero aun faltan misterios por resolver jeje xD descuida aguata un poco, pues ya está un capitulo más, espero que te guste y guarda esa pistola ehh, espero que no sea demasiado tarde!! Jejeje no juegues con armas!!! Jajaja oks, saludos y gracias por el review!!! n___n

**BeLyxan~ **: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y te agradezco mucho el tiempo que te das para leerlo :D y bueno dime ¿Quién no ama a Tai? Aww es un divino *--*, no se que le pasó a Sora cuando se quedó con Yamato, pero bueno xD jeje y claro que leeré tu fic, ya lo estoy esperando jeje, bueno, espero no tardarme para el próximo capítulo, pero seguro que seguiré escribiendo n__n, espero que te haya gustado el cap!! gracias por tu review! Matta ne!! :)

**susan-bella: **Si, ya subí el cap!! jeje xD y bueno la verdad si creí conveniente la escena de T.K. y Sora ya que como hermano de Matt, T.K. le aclaró bien a ella lo que pensaba y pues ya se arreglaron, q bien que te gustó :D y como siempre ya sabes, Matt quiere hacerse el importante por eso hizo su berrinche ese jaja la vdd es que no soporta que Tai le haya ganado, pero como dices Ken no tiene la culpa y bueno, al fin ese rubio reaccionó y lo de Ayame, pues si está muy mal esa chica pero es esencial para la historia :D ok, gracias por tu review!! y hasta la próxima!

**Les agradezco a los demás que también leen el fic, nuevamente gracias por la espera y trataré de subir en cuanto pueda n___n**

**Sayonaraa!! **


	16. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son pertenecientes al Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo.

**¿Mejores amigos, o algo más?**

**CAPITULO 16**

**Complicaciones**

**Capitulo anterior…**

-Eres una chica fastidiosa y entrometida, nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti

-Ken cállate, no sabes lo que dices – le dijo Sora

-Lo sé perfectamente, ¡váyanse! No los quiero ver, los odio a todos, lárguense de aquí, ¡déjenme en paz!

-Ken – lo llamó nuevamente Yolei, sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas

-A ti más que a nadie, no te quiero ver… te odio Yolei, olvídate de mí…

Esas palabras rompieron por completo el corazón de la chica, cayó de rodillas con su rostro hacia abajo… No lo podía creer, ese no era su Ken, él jamás diría algo así.

* * *

El emperador dio la espalda a Yolei y se disponía a marcharse, pero Sora lo detuvo…

-¡Ken espera! – le gritó la pelirroja

El chico, sólo volteo a verla y sonrió de lado, alzo su mano y chasqueó sus dedos… tras eso, apareció Devimon a su disposición…

-¿En qué puedo servirle? – preguntó el digimon

-Encárgate de ellos – y sin más, subió por las escaleras y se perdió entre la oscuridad…

Devimon se puso en posición de ataque mientras que Wizarmon se ponía a la defensiva y comenzaron a pelear, Sora aprovechó para avisarle a Tai, por medio del digivice, que Apocalymon iba tras ellos y enseguida fue junto a Yolei, tratando de sacarla de su estado, tenían que hacer digievolucionar a sus digimons y pelear junto a Wizarmon para vencer pronto a Devimon. No tardó mucho en hacerla entrar en razón, la chica peli-violeta se levantó decidida a luchar por Ken, quería demostrarle al chico que aunque haya dicho todas esas cosas, ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Tan pronto como activaron su digivice, Hawkmon y Biyomon digievolucionaron a Aquilamon y a Birdramon y se unieron a la batalla; pero, aunque fueran 3 contra 1, Devimon les llevaba algo de ventaja, ya que era uno de los digimon más poderosos que trabajaban para el Emperador.

***

En cuanto se pusieron de acuerdo, Tai y su grupo salieron al ataque, solo había dos digimons oscuros, pero eran de lo más poderosos, VenomMyotismon y Piedmon, cado en un extremo de la entrada del castillo. Al momento en que se dispusieron a atacar, los guardianes del castillo se percataron pronto y contraatacaron, comenzando así una gran batalla. Por otra parte, Leomon y Ogremon se separaron y también comenzaron a pelear con otros digimons custodios que les impedían el paso al castillo.

Tai e Izzy, se fueron contra VenomMyotismon, mientras que Yamato, Davis y Joe se enfrentaban a Piedmon. Los elegidos ya habían hecho digievolucionar a sus digimons pero como sus oponentes eran aun más poderosos, Tai y Yamato hicieron digievolucionar a su etapa mega a Greymon y Garurumon; quienes evolucionaron a Wargreymon y a Metalgarurumon respectivamente y siguieron en la pelea.

-¡Grito de Muerte! – VenomMyotismon lanzó un terrible grito, que dejó un poco aturdidos a Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon y Flamedramon, éstos dos últimos, aunque estaban peleando con Piedmon, les llegó el ataque de VenomMyotismon y eso también le dio ventaja al otro digimon oscuro.

Ahora solo quedaban Wargreymon y a Metalgarurumon, como estaban en nivel mega, no les afectó el ataque del digimon. Ahora se ponía interesante la pelea, uno contra uno, y aunque los digimons elegidos estuvieran en su etapa mega, se les dificultaba un poco pelear a la par de los poderes sus oponentes.

Peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo y de vez en cuando usaban sus poderes. Los chicos elegidos también guiaban a sus digimons en la pelea; mientras que les demás digimon estaban recuperándose del ataque de VenomMyotismon para unirse a pelear nuevamente. Ya estando en buenas condiciones siguieron ayudando a Wargreymon y a Metalgarurumon; ahora VenomMyotismon se veía algo débil, pero no del todo, y Wargreymon aprovechó para atacarlo y justo cuando iba a lanzar su "fuerza Gaia", Tai se distrajo al escuchar que había llegado un mensaje en su digivice; ahora fue VenomMyotismon quien aprovecho el momento para atacar a Wargreymon con su "nube de oscuridad"; el digimon elegido, logró desviar ese ataque gracias a su escudo del valor…

-¡No es momento para distraerse Yagami! – le reclamó Yamato

-No fue mi intención – le contestó el castaño y viendo que Wargreymon volvía a la pelea, miró nuevamente su digivice y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Sora – es Sora – el rubio se sobresaltó

-¿Está bien? ¿qué te dice? – preguntó rápidamente y el castaño siguió leyendo

-Oh no puede ser… - Yamato desesperado esperando su respuesta – Apocalymon viene hacia acá

Avisaron a los demás elegidos para que estuvieran alerta, Apocalymon se acercaba y ellos aún no vencían a VenomMyotismon y Piedmon y peor aún, no se encontraban preparados para realizar la digievolución DNA; en eso llegaron Leomon y Ogremon, quienes se unieron a la vez a la pelea.

***

En el grupo de Takeru, ya habían logrado vencer a los Metalseadramon, a pesar de que éstos también tenían un gran poder, a los elegidos y sus digimons no se les dificultó mucho el vencerlos y cuando acabaron con ellos decidieron entrar al castillo, pero antes de entrar Cody los detuvo…

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? – le preguntó T.K.

-Recuerden que quedamos en avisarnos cuando entráramos al castillo – contestó el pequeño

-Es cierto – dijo Kari – hay que avisar a los demás

-Yo le mando un mensaje a Izzy – dijo Mimi, quien enseguida ya estaba escribiendo un mensaje para su novio

Instantes después, el chico le respondió…

-Dice que vallamos con ellos, necesitan de nuestra ayuda – les dijo, luego Takeru se dirigió a ella

-Bien, tú, Kari, Gatomon, Palmon y Meramon vallan con Sora y los demás, también han de necesitar de nuestra ayuda, nosotros nos iremos al frente.

***

Cuando llegó a la sala de control, se dejó caer en la silla frente a los aparatos de donde se controlaba todo…

-¿Qué rayos me está pasando? – se quejó el Emperador, después de haber discutido anteriormente, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la cual la tenía sostenida fuertemente con sus manos debido a la fuerte presión que sentía por el dolor – esa chica… ¿qué demonios quiere de mí? ¿acaso no piensan dejarme en paz? Después de todo el daño que me han hecho…

Decía amargamente todo eso, y es que en sus pensamientos, estaba todo revuelto, pero recordaba vagamente lo mal que lo habían tratado (claro que eso fue manipulado por Apocalymon).

-Pero ya se arrepentirán de haber venido, nadie se interpone en mis planes, ni mucho menos, esos insolentes – el dolor comenzaba a aminorarse…

Tecleó algo rápidamente en la computadora, al parecer era una especie de códigos, escuchó un ruido y sin volear supo quien era…

-No pensé que despertaras tan pronto – dijo, pero no despegaba su vista de la pantalla… pero después de todo, estaba al tanto de su pequeño Digimon…

-Ken, no les hagas daño… son tus amigos – le pidió Wormmon

-No te metas en lo que no te importa

-Pero Ken… no sabes lo que estás haciendo – el chico volteó a verlo con una mirada fría y atemorizante, el digimon se encogía en su lugar

-Wormmon ¿de qué lado estás? – le preguntó seriamente – porque si sigues en ese plan puedes irte de una vez, pero eso sí, tampoco tendré compasión por ti

-No quiero alejarme de ti Ken, pero ellos también son tus amigos y se preocupan por ti

-Entonces déjame tranquilo, y si ellos en verdad fueran mis amigos, no se entrometerían en mis asuntos – el pequeño iba a protestar, pero el Emperador, lo calló – y será mejor que cierres tu pequeña boquita ¿me entendiste?

-Sí Ken – respondió y el chico lo miró seriamente – perdón – el pequeño reparó en su error – Emperador – dijo tristemente

Ken se dio la vuelta y siguió introduciendo esos códigos en la computadora, continuaba tecleando, Wormmon siguió observándolo y pudo ver, justo en la parte superior de la nuca del chico, un pequeño chip; de seguro, eso era lo que mantenía esa falsa personalidad de su amigo, si lograba quitarlo, quizá Ken, volvería a ser el chico de antes; pero el digimon estaba tras unas rejas que le impedían salir de ahí. Ken seguía tecleando, pero al parecer, algo andaba mal… de repente, el chico golpeó el teclado con sus puños…

-¡¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo accesar a nada?! – gritó desesperado… ningún código funcionaba, algo andaba mal con esa máquina – ya me las pagarán esos digimons haraganes que no cumplieron con darle el mantenimiento adecuado – terminó diciendo dándole una patada al gran computador.

-¿Sucede algo su majestad? – apareció Apocalymon en la puerta, Ken volteo hacia él

-¿No se supone que irías por los intrusos? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó

-Descuide, todo está bajo control, mandé a Machinedramon, será suficiente para esas molestias – Ken seguía intentando con las computadoras, pero al parecer éstas seguían sin responder – supuse… que tendría problemas con esto, se acercó un poco más a él

-¿Sabes qué está sucediendo con éstas cosas?

-Oh… ya sabe señor… esos digimons que se ocupan del mantenimiento no hacen bien su trabajo… veré si puedo resolver algo – se acercó a las máquinas

-Ok revísalas, y luego te encargas de despedir a esos ineptos.

***

Justo cuando llegaron Takeru, Cody y los digimons que los acompañaban a donde estaban Tai y los demás; apareció frente a ellos un enorme digimon cyborg…

-¡¿Machinedramon?! ¿No se supone que vendría Apocalymon? – preguntó desconcertado Tai

-Mmm… - se quedó pensativo Leomon – esto me huele muy mal

-¡Claro a ti todo te huele mal! – respondió Ogremon

-¡¿Qué tratas de decirme?! – le contestó y comenzaron a discutir xD

-¡No es momento de discusiones!, hay que pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas – los controló Centarumon

-Pues no hay tiempo que perder, vamos hacia ellos – dijo Yamato que ya se había molestado (para variar) de la actitud de esos digimons.

Fueron hacia los malvados digimons y comenzaron con la terrible batalla…

***

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? – preguntó Sora a Wizarmon

-Sí, si seguimos derecho llegaremos por la puerta de una celda que se encuentra en la sala de control, es muy probable que ahí tengan capturado a Wormmon – contestó el digimon

-Waaa – gritó Mimi – me chocan estos pasillos, huele feo y está muy frío por aquí

-Pues hazte la idea porqué aún nos falta un buen tramo por recorrer – le dijo Wizarmon

-Es cierto Mimi – dijo Kari – a pesar de que llegaríamos más rápido por las escaleras, podrían descubrirnos otro de los digimons que trabajan para el emperador…

Mientras tanto Yolei se mantenía callada, recordando los sucesos anteriores cuando vieron a Ken, aunque se había recuperado algo, eso la había lastimado mucho, no podía soportar otro trato así por parte de su amado, esperaba que su próximo encuentro con él fuera tranquilo.

Hacía un rato que habían peleado con Devimon, cuando llegaron Kari y los demás fue más fácil vencer al digimon, ahora se dirigían a la sala de control donde quizá se encontrara Wormmon (obviamente si estaba ahí pero ellos no sabían) y tratarían de ocultarse para liberar a su amigo Digimon sin que los descubrieran porque de seguro, Ken también se encontraba ahí.

Después de un rato más (y varia reclamaciones por parte de Mimi xD) llegaron al dichoso cuarto de control. Había una pequeña puerta por la parte de la celda donde estaba Wormmon, los chicos lograron abrirla y vieron algo decaído al pequeño… y sin ser vista por los demás (Ken y Apocalymon), Yolei llegó con él…

-Wormmon – le habló la chica y este se percató de su presencia y la de sus otros amigos…

-Yolei, chicos, que bueno que están aquí – se alegró de verlos, pero mantuvo su voz baja para que no los oyeran los otros, quienes se mantenían ocupados en otras cosas

-¿Cómo estás? ¿te hirieron? – preguntó Gatomon

-Estoy bien, pero, el queme preocupa es Ken – contestó afligido el digimon.

Voltearon hacia donde estaba el chico y Apocalymon. Ken daba vueltas por toda la sala, mientras el digimon hacía unos ajustes a las máquinas, pero al parecer tramaba algo y obviamente Ken no se daba cuenta.

Los chicos seguían observando y habían logrado quitar una cadena que ataba a Wormmon, pero estaban al tanto para que no los descubrieran. Estaban pensando en como ayudar a su amigo, pero mientras estuviera Apocalymon ahí, no podían hacer nada. Entonces notaron que el digimon terminó de "ajustar" las máquinas y se mostraba sospechoso…

-Su majestad – se dirigió al emperador

-¿Ya está listo? – preguntó impaciente

-Claro… muy listo – contestó usando un tono de voz que alertó a los demás chicos que algo malo tramaba… Ken volteó hacia él, viéndolo sospechosamente…

Se tensó y sintió que su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil, apenas pudo ver como Apocalymon presionaba un gran botón y el intenso dolor de cabeza volvió a él, entonces fue cuando pudo moverse a causa del terrible dolor, pero ahora se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo…

-¡¡Agggg!! – se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza y seguía gritando… Apocalymon solo veía el "gran espectáculo" frente a él

-Ke… - Yolei iba a llamarlo, pero Wizarmon logró taparle la boca, se sentía morir, no soportaba ver a su Ken en esas condiciones – no podemos dejar que ese maldito lo lastime… - sollozaba

-No seremos de mucha ayuda si nos descubren – le dijo Sora – tranquila

Ken seguía gritando, era insoportable el dolor, entonces sus gafas cayeron y sus hermosos ojos azules se oscurecieron, alzó su brazo derecho y de él se encarnó la poderosa espada que le dio Apocalymon, se escuchó un gran grito por parte del emperador y en la sala apareció un gran resplandor, cuando cesó, bajó su brazo y su mirada era tenebrosa…

-Ya está listo amo – el digimon hizo una reverencia ante su emperador – es hora de acabar con esos intrusos

-Esos malditos se lamentaran de haber venido – su voz sonó más grave de lo normal y sus amigos se preocuparon aún más…

-Ken… - susurró Yolei… ahora todo comenzaba a complicarse… la chica recordó el sueño de su amado, estaba haciéndose realidad.

* * *

**N.A.**

**Konnchiwaa!! n____n**

**Gomen!! En vdd siento haber tardado más de lo normal (mucho más de lo normal) xD pero pues aquí está el nuevo capi :D Los chicos siguen en las peleas (y aún no hay Taiora T__T) pero pronto terminarán, ya no quiero q Ken siga sufriendo u___u pero bueno…**

**Espero que hayan tenido un linda navidad y que se la hayan pasado asi bien genial jeje, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para este año que viene y q todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido, me tocó horario vespertino xD pero espero tener tiempo para las tareas y actualizar!! Es uno de mis propósitos (y llegar más temprano a clases xD) jaja ok pues gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus cometarios, espero que sigan dejando sus reviews para que me cuenten que opinan del fic y tambien acepto sugerencias n__n**

**Oks pues que pasen un lindo año nuevo y sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones!! Los quiero muchoo y les mando besos y abrazos… se cuidan!!**

**Matta nee!! nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


End file.
